Gretta's Mistake
by Shadeclawzorua123
Summary: First Story! A previously-evil girl who's a little bit of everything, including mage, sent back to the past after she married her childhood friend, Gannondorf. Fighting for Link because the Gods want her to make up her mistake of ruining the world. But, does she have the heart? Does she still love Gannon? All will be answered. Read and Review!
1. The story begins

Hey everybody! This is Gretta's Mistake, my very first fan fiction. This was redone on July 11th, 2013, and it was rudely requested by an anon (Flaming people, don't you love it?!) . So here we go and I hope you like it.

Chapter 1  
Let's get this rolling

Gretta's POV

I sipped my cucco and noodle soup, sitting alone in the lavish and enormous dining hall, wishing I had a chainsaw, 'cause I wanna watch the whole world burn.

Why did he have to kill family? Doesn't he know I value family above everything but myself?

He's lucky he's cute.

I stared mindlessly into the broth and looked at myself, my jewel-like blue eyes, my glistening noir hair braided by my slender and manicured fingers. I had a petite frame, good for my fighting style, not so much for my breasts. I shook my head to break away from my thoughts, seeing as my husband just walked in, looking tired and quite irritable, but I ignored it, thinking of Nabooru's bloody corpse.

"Hello Gretta." He smiled, eyeing his soup with a smile, obviously thinking of the many times cucoo swarmed him as well.

"Hey." I said without any real emotion.

"Had a good day with the library, I assume." He seemed to put away his anger at politics, trying to start up a conversation.

"Yep." I got up, my white dress brushing against the table, gesturing for the servants (thankfully competent hyleans) to take away my bowl.

"Gret?" I looked him in the eye. "Why do you look like you want to slaughter someone with your bare hands? I just wanna leave the blastzone." He tried to crack a joke, but my negative demeanor took away all happiness in the room.

"I'm fine." I said, spitting the words out. He got up and brushed his rough yet comforting hand across my cheek.

"You know where to find me dear… I'm always up for it." I bit away my smile and left without another word, shaking my head and praying in my mind to not let my love for him destroy my hate.

-later that night-

I looked through my wardrobe under the dim light of the torch lit on the west wall. Eventually, after I turned half my wardrobe upside-down, I found the faded, grey robe that was more special than it looked, it was an invisibility robe. Of course, I was doing some mid-night sneaking, though you won't learn where yet.

I exited my dark room, invisibility robe on, and walked into the well-lit stone hall. There were some soldiers chatting, and from their conversation, they were on break. I crept up behind the tall one, who was talking with a small but bulky soldier. I ignored their dreary conversation, it was getting to boring.

I followed him after he finished his conversation, leaving the castle town, or what's left of it, as I never got around to rebuilding it. Outside the drawbridge, there was a cozy little cottage, lit by candlelight, with only one window. The soldier, whose name was Aaron, knocked the door 10 times, different lengths between each one though. Eventually, the wooden door opened to show a very pretty woman with a slim and stealthy look, like me (Though she still was a bountiful harvest). She had a set of light green eyes that I would kill for, though I never tried. This woman was my personal maid, the second highest ranking person in the castle that is employed under us, Tania. She was also the leader of the gossip club.

"Hello Aaron. How nice of you to come." She smiled, the sweetness almost making me sick.

"My lady." He did a small respectful bow and walked inside, me trailing behind him. The cottage was lit by a bonfire, the heat and light making it a homely feel, and the wooden benches surrounding the fire, filled with happy chattering women is nice. I never was much for social gatherings.

"Hi"  
"Hello"

"We missed you!" the maids chattered and chirped eagerly as Aaron asked around and chattered with the other girls. I took a seat behind Tania, next to nobody, but I could hear the conversation.

"ORDER!" the room instantly shushed as Tania rose her and smiled sweetly. "Well. Did anyone find some juicy rumors?" she scanned around the room as some of the girls rode their hands in respect.

"Well… we heard that the library is having an extension." A red haired girl spoke.

"Old news dear. Good try though." She smiled patronizingly. "Anyone else?" there was silence "well have I got a juicy bite for you! I saw Gannondorf wandering around close to Princess Zelda's cage last night…" my eyes widened and I leaned in slightly.

"Wait… she's alive?" I heard Aaron ask. I mentally thought the same thing, wasn't she executed while I was in Zora's Domain last year?

"Yep. I saw her while I was making my rounds last month, and I kept tabs on her, not speaking of corse, but I saw she was occasionally tortured. I found Gannon once close by, but I left so I won't feel his wrath." Her description piqued my curiosity, knowing that we absorbed the triforce piece from her. I got up from my position and sneaked out from the little cottage, taking extra care to be silent, Tania having ears of a god.

-later, the next night, Gannondorf's POV-

I slipped out of my room, my amber eyes scanning the hallway that was lit by the torches latched on the walls. I smiled, satisfied that I could 'visit' Zelda for a bit. I walked silently through the hallways, heading to the east prison ward, where the worst prisoners and Zelda are kept.

Entering the prison cell, I saw Zelda across the bars, looking at the wall, her dress muddled and tattered, hair tangled and sprawled across her face, which had a glare frozen on it.

"Hey Zellie!" I smiled and entered her prison cell, patting her on the head.

"The mad king Gannondorf has come to visit me…" Zelda growled at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"You're getting creative…I like it." I purred in her ear and she hissed at me. "Why are you so angry?" I asked, amused.

"YOU GOT ME PREGNANT YOU ASS!" I smiled.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"YOU'RE MARRIED!"

"I'm gerudo."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"We don't usually believe in wedlock. My forefathers never got married, just screwed women for the children we want." I shrugged. She looked at me, disgusted.

"BUT THIS TIME YOU HAVE A WIFE!"

"Continue."

"SO SCREW HER!"

"Can't." she raised her eyebrows. "She wants to wait until we secure Termina under our rule. Also, you're pretty good in my opinion." I smiled charmingly, not that it would do much.

"Arrogent slug… you and all your slutty race." My smile instantly disappeared and I slapped her in the face, a look of hurt undertoning her hatred.

"Don't you DARE insult the gerudo, whore." I growled. She whimpered slightly and nodded. "Now if I were you, get comfortable, were having some fun today." A tear fell down her pale cheek.

"…Anyone feel like slapping a certain gerudo king?" My heart sank as a familiar snarl echoed behind me.

"H-hello dear…" I mumbled as I looked into my wife's fiery gaze. She tried to bite back her tears, but I knew she was sad as much as she was angry.

"DON'T HELLO DEAR ME YOU SLIMY ASSHOLE!" I winced at her booming voice, her eyes shooting daggers.

"I-I can explain." I whimpered.

"NO YOU CAN'T MR, WE DON'T BELIEVE IN WEDLOCK." I whimpered, remembering that I proposed to her. She walked up to me and bitch slapped me in the face. My cheek hurt immensely, but I couldn't do anything back, thinking of Ursula and her eerie threat when we got married.

"Gretta, you're being a bit rash"

"I can't BELIEVE you!" she fumed. She shot another glare my way and stormed out of the room. Shocked, I ran after her, ignoring Zelda's cruel chuckle. She turned the corner, and I did as well, but she seemed to disappear. I stood there is shock, wondering what exactly I got myself into, but I wouldn't know, it's only in Gretta's hands.

**Gretta's history

She was a science experiment conducted by the experts in the lake laboratory. The different major races had people giving different strands of DNA to him where he constructed a stable 46 chromosomes and made Gretta. Her biological mother (the egg cell) was Ursula, the sheikah queen. Her dad was Darunia and her donors were Nabooru, Hera the fairy (She'll be important later) Sarah (a hylean) and Fin the zora.

She knew Gannondorf from childhood training among the gerudo and fell in love with him. She fights mostly with magic, but she uses broadswords for easier pray.


	2. The Godly Annoyence

-Chapter 2-

I eventually settled on how things were, Tania and a 'do not disturb' sign in front off Gannondorf room and a few lunches from the kitchen, pillaged by me, of course. Instead of using the drawbridge an attracting attention to myself, I slipped out the underground tunnel. Well, it was actually a hallway that had some magic that teleports you to the temple of time (just in case we got reports saying somebody is collecting the spiritual stones, stealing the master sword)

The temple nowadays was bleak and only years away from succession. It still had the peaceful feeling but it was now poisoned by the essence of godly irritation

" Dinie Dinie din din3? Where are youuuuuu? I know you're-a hidiiiiing 3" a disembodied voice rang through my ears.

"Who the hell is this!" I yelled, wondering who would be still here.

"Nayrie? Is that you?" the female disembodied voice cooed.

"My name is Gretta! I would really like if you would show yourself. " I called.

"… Are you Mortal?"

" W- no, I'm a dying hippo fairy! Yes, I'm mortal!" I sarcastically snapped, amazed by the random hylian's stupidity.

"Holy shit on a gumball! Hiiiii little mortal! I'm Faroreeeeee3 I am the goddess of Courage. Guess what Dinnie old girl? I'm talking with a mortal! Hah! And I'm not using Saria!" Farore roared, almost deafening me.

" Shuddup, Farore! You are so fucking annoying!" a lower and angrier disembodied voice snarled.

" Din… DIN…. DIN! Omifreakingod! There really is a mortal! Wait…." A lot of whispering occurred and then the third and most recent voice said:

"Hey! Whaddevers-ur-fece! Mortal! Could you take Farore with you for a bit? If she drives you insane and gets you killed we promise to either bring you back to life or directly send you to heaven!" I wondered why a god would say that…

"Ummm I gue-"

"Ok! Byeeee Farore!" Din interrupted. Immediately a green fairy appeared next to me. I stared at it, wondering if its blood would make a good green potion.

"Woooooow! The mortal realm. Coooooooool!" the fairy that sounded exactly like Farore started to mumble and awe at everything like a newborn baby. Ignoring this I started to walk away until…

" Hey! Look. Listen. Gretta! Ima fairy now, yaaaaay! I have to stay with you till you go insaaaaaaane (giggle) I already pissed big sissy Din off too much and I read Nayru's diary and it had many creative ways to kill meeeeeee. One being something about a watermelon and my ass but…" Farore sang. As a sane individual (as much as a blood-thirsty mixed-breed can be) my eye twitched, feeling an odd urge to violently slaughter Farore…

"… 3 rules. 1) No talking just shut up and follows me as I go to the sacred realm and apply for Nabouru's job. 2) If you do not follow rule one, I will kill you. 3) Touch me and you die." I harshly explained. Hopefully it got through.

"Ok, I will be silentie-est as a silent fawie cancan3" I facepalmed. "this is the start of a bee yoooo tee fuuul friendship. Right Grettie?" I swear to Din if she does this to me forever, I will kill all 3 of these jack Asses.

After about an hour, Now in the sacred realm-

Impa glared at me as she pouted like an immature child. Raru flipped me off; Ruto was whispering vicious things to Saria and Darunia looked disappointed. Actually I'm glad they took it so well, I mean I did screw up the world, right?

"Soo what does the traitor want." Impa finally said.

" Nabouru's job" I simply told. Honestly, lying is just going to make it worse.

"Ha. Now what do you really want?" Ruto snapped. I sighed; this obviously is not going to be easy. The silence carried on until a certain idiot said…

"What's wrong Sari? Impie? Where is Nuboo? I thought this place was better kept… Did you hire that maid I suggested? Oh, rootie, could you make those amazing sushi bites? I looooove sushi!" I knew that if a saw her face she'd be trolling', that bitch. As soon as she finished, Saria's eyes widened to a point where I'm surprised they haven't pooped out.

"…Whyyyyyyy! I thought I got rid of he-e-e-rrr" Saria sobbed uncontrollably as I raised my eyebrows and smiled, knowing that I could use this to my advantage later.

" What's wrong Sari?! Did Grettie say something meeean?!" Farore pouted. After, she slammed herself into my skull.

"Fuck" oddly, it hurt.

"Impa, we need you to do us a favor…" the undefined disembodied voice said.

"Nyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyriiiiiiiiiii iiiiie3" Farore sang. Then she was silent. "Hi." She looked up "I forgot to ask yew buuuut…. Why am I here? I mean, won't you miss me?" she looked all pouty and puppy-eyed.

"No." came a blunt answer "Gretta dear, you're here? I know you want to just chill and ditch Gannondorf but since you helped Gannon, you must now help me. What I nee-"

"Nayrie, Nayrie, Nayrie, Nayrie! I forgot something…. (We all waited)…..Did you feed my fishie?" Farore interrupted. I flinched and then smacked her across the head.

"No. I ate it a half-hour ago because it reminded me too much of you." Nayru said, depressing Farore so she floated/stood in the corner, silently crying.

"That was hawsh…." I told her in my baby voice.

"No look, Hey Farore how's fishie?"

"Ok, I bet she is waiting for me at home 3" Farore said, instantly ok as soon as she got attention.

"Useful…" I muttered, thinking of many ways to put this to use.

"Right? Anyways, I need you to use the master sword to…(she said this part very fast) go back in time and help Link to collect the 3 spiritual stones and 6 medallions while we be bitches and not help you with Farore. You will face a horribly fucked up fairy and a sadistic mask who will help and hurt you while you feel a grudge against everything especially yourself and will eventually lead to your untimely snappage causing thousands of people to die of fear and blood loss. Anyways you should eventually go to Gannondorf and fight the sadistic bustard while me and Din stay here laughing our Asses off and do nothing. Sooooo will ya do it?"

"…" I was quiet. Farore was quiet. The great deku tree was quiet. The banana man was quiet. Morpha was quiet. The audiences were laughing their Asses off!

"…What?" I eventually asked.

"You heard me." Nayru said with a smug look on her face.

"(Sigh) the author uses stuff from other, maybe better, fan fictionist" I spoke.

"Stop breaking' the damned fourth wall!" Din's voice echoed in the chamber.

"Fuck this, lemmie get it over with." I snapped at the bitchy sages, stupid fairy, and the useless gods. I stepped up to the pedestal and took the sword out of the marble stone. And then I felt something nobody should EVER feel. Puberty backwards.

So chapter 2 is done and I think I may come back and change it, I kind of feel it is missing something and I just don't know what to do with it. Anyways, comment and please tell me how to improve Farore's character, she is the new Navi...

Ps. Sorry about the short chapter, the next one is longer.

Typed on January 8th2013


	3. Bug Lady!

-Chapter 3-

The hero of time

Finally, when grass touched my sandals I knew that the pain was over. I rechecked my inventory to see if I had the stuff from the future. Sure enough, I did. I even have some of my old stuff like the bunny hood, my staff that is hollow (inside goes the broadswords) and my amazing cell stone. Then I saw my map; currently I was in Hyrule field, almost at the Kokiri forest, as I did on my 15th birthday. I looked overhead and saw a weird sight, an owl talking to… present day me. I instantly knew what to do. I grabbed my bunny hood and scrambled it on as I ran to meet my paradox clone (or am I the clone?).

" So why do you have such a long name, I call myself Gretta, not Grettaminuski like my birth certificate. Kaepora, I rea- HOLLY CRAP ON A FLYING POGO! I SEE ANOTHER ME!" screeched my clone, after I tapped her on the back.

"Hi. You need to die now so… Bye 3" I slashed her head clean off with my Gerudo knife, seeing the bloody mess staining my beautiful knife. Stupid blood. Kaepora looked at me in fear as I grabbed his neck and put my knife up to it.

"You tell nobody. Clear?" I ordered. He nodded with tears forming and I let him go to live, scarred minorly. Not emotionally mind you, I used my slingshot to hit him a couple of times before he was out of my range.

After that bloodshed (I kept a bottle full of it to make a red potion later.) I entered into the forest.

" Hiiiii3 I'm BAAAAAAACK" Farore yelled in my ear. I was hoping so badly that the time travel would leave her behind.

"Where were you?"

"I was taking a shit." Farore simply said.

" While we were- NO, I don't want to know how you did it." I said.

"Well, first I-"

"NO" I stepped through the entrance.

"Hello, I'm Saria and you are the sadistic idiot who married Gannondorf." Saria said, popping up behind me as I passed the bridge.

"Well lookie here, the green ball of sunshine." I sarcastically commented, rolling my eyes.

"Priss."

"Anyway why are you here?" I asked, ignoring the mean comment.

"Waiting for link."

"Mmkay" I passed on, Farore humming Saria's song.

I walked pass, trying to ignore the stupid children.

" Hi! Do you want to sing barny with me 3?'

"I love you"

"Mama?"

"Hi (sniffle) do you want to help me get off this roof?"

"Hell no." I said coldly.

"Would you donate to the cute puppy and kitty donation?" I blasted the confident prick. Talking to royalty like that.

As I got deeper into the woods, eventually I reached the Deku Tree.

"Hey babe, I'm Mido" the stupid boy winked. "You want to have a joy ride? Come by sometime."

" I want you too jump off a cliff, we both have dreams kid." I said, glaring at him to convey the message. He moved out the way, but he still looked at my boobs. No biggie, I already robbed his house.

I walked in as a Blondie and a fairy were having story time with a mustached talking tree. Cute.

"'Sup Blondie, Deku tree." I greeted.

"What the heck are you supposed to be? A fish that met your mom?" Link commented.

" Hi I'm Gretta and I'm the one not judging you by the fact that you're wearing a skirt." I snidely said.

"Snargle." Navi growled

"What?" Farore asked

" Blooop snar smooooop" Navi said, as if she was in a polite conversation.

"Oh, you don't say…" Farore said.

"What? Is she talking the international language of stupidity?" I said sarcastically.

"Yep" Farore said. "I mean, it is a bit accented but is clear enough for Me." as soon as she finished her sentence, Navi had a minor seizure and then said:

"Tally ho my fellow friends! Into the Deku Tree!" she shifted her imaginary monocle.

"Can I know-"

"Multiple personality disorder. Very severe though, this is what I get for begging for a fairy and taking even the most broken one." Link grumbled.

"Um hello! DYING HERE!" the deku tree interrupted.

"Screw your stupid story and let us inside you to kill Gohma!" I.

Bitched at the tree.

"Yeah, going!" the tree opened his mouth; making me wonder why he even has a mouth and how he talks without moving it. We entered it, me, highly irritable and Farore and Navi talking like best friends.

The room had a flexible web in the middle that could easily burn and 3 deku babas that tried to nip us and in the end got stabbed with a rusty Gerudo knife.

I climbed up the conveniently placed ladder to see vines and hear an annoying hiss. As soon as I saw it I grabbed my slingshot, it hissed it kept being what it is, a stupid skullwalltula.

"Die" I shot it, happy that it fell off and it's corpse burst into flames.

"… Do you get off on that?" Link asked.

"Oooooh maliciously!" I said as I stabbed another skulltula.

We eventually reached a room where a mad scrub attacked us.

"Hiiiii! Ima Faroreeeeee 3 okay, Mr. Deku man… we kind of need them too live so can you kill yourself pleeeeeeease!" Farore begged, with the most optimistically disgusting face that would usually make me puke, but I took my medications today. Out of pure pity for me as I dry heaved, the deku scrub opened the door, muttering something about stupid optimistic fairies.

As soon as we went into the next room, Navi started to twitch violently and stutter, trying to say "mama, I need a nap" eventually Farore figured out what she was saying and escorted her out of the tree so she could sleep in peace, after asking, link told me that Navi eventually does get tired because of the many incorrect ions in her brain.

-A Few Rooms Later-

"2,3,1, TWENTY THREE IS NUMBER ONE YAAAAAAAAY!" he screamed and did an impressive back flip.

-Another room later-

"Hi. I am number 2. I will kill you now. Bleah!" he shot a nut at us after imitating a robot.

"OMIGOSH! TWO, THREE! WE HAVE VISITORS!" one sang with joy.

"Yeeeeeh you sheeeee we gonna beat ya all up! Prepare for an awe inspiring, amzing-tastic, stupendous, cooooeel battle!" number three yelled. I glared at him with all of my dark magic adding to the ominous and imitating look. I used my demonic voice.

"NUMBER THREE. YOU HAVE ANNOYED THE GODESS. I REQUIRE YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP AND NEVER MESS WITH US. OPEN THE DOOR IMMEDIATELY." I pointed at the door and did a little mind control. His eyes turned red and he bowed down to me.

"Yes master." And we left.

-In the boss room-

"… My bug senses are tingling…" Link says as the painfully obvious scorpion…spider thingy hung on the ceiling. I slapped him over the head and pointed toward Gohma as it watched us like a facebook stalker

"Oh… heh." he began to move away from under Gohma. "Could you shoot it down?" he looked at me and I smiled, thinking of the wacky things that could happen in the battle.

"Mmmmmmmm… No" I said closing my arms and turning away.

"WHAT?!" Link tried to stare me down, but I'm a wall.

"Well if I help you then how are you going to learn? I can't do EVERYTHING for you." I pouted and tossed my slingshot, deku nuts, and a bottle of milk to the stunned boy.

"This should help you and only if you are dying from blood loss I will help you. Oh, and if you die you have to do the whole thing again, I will be killing the boss while of course" I stated non-chillingly while spreading out a blanket for me to sit on.

"BUT YOU CARRIED US THROUGH THE TEMPLE! I LITERALLY GOT NO EXPERIENCE AND ITEMS! I HAVE NO CLUE HOW TO USE A DANG SLINGSHOT!" Link yelled pointlessly

"Ahh stop being' such a wimp" I slurped my slushie while Blondie tried to aim my elder slingshot.

The battle began with me getting impatient and shooting down Gohma with fire I created using dark magic. Link stabbed he/she/it-mabob as I screamed encouragingly.

"Come on you Blondie, stab it already! My lunch is almost done! WIIIIIIIMP" I am sure it either helped his list of ways he could kill me and/or his self-esteem.

Eventually the Gohma larva tried to eat my lunch and I started blasting them, as I got frustrated with these stupid bugs. Link, sadly was not as strong as me and was having trouble with the multiple Gohma babies chomping on his neck. The loss of blood and the screams were quite hilarious but there was something missing…

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! IIIIIIII'M BAAAAAAAACK!" came the signature deafening roar that ticked me off so.

"Krifjnfjewflqafhbuql" Navi said, looking like she was communicating with Gohma or almost-dead Link, both sounded the same.

"NYbhdblHJBhsbHBBHBSlbhHBDLHS D" Gohma roared, like she was declaring victory. Immediately knowing something was wrong I sensed out the energy in this place, and saw that an essence of Gannondorf magic in Gohma, just barely though. I absorbed the magic.

You see, Gerudo don't like to get married because their energy gets pooled with their loved one's. Gannon forgot that and still married me, I also was smart enough to not become divorced or then his magic would be gone from my control.

Anyways I absorb it, gaining the evil in Gohma and part of her power too. Immediately feeling poisoned, I shot it back at her, killing her from the instant the energy came in her range.

"WOAH! SHE/IT EXPLODED WHEN GRETTA GLARED AT IT!" Farore screamed, panicking horribly, for no real reason. I turned to look at them and immediately saw Farore run away from me and Navi just floating there, being stupid as usual. I sighed and walked into the blue portal that appeared out of nowhere, leaving the maggots behind.

"Why am I surrounded by idiots?"

Sooooo? What do you think? Review! And also I want to know if you have any character suggestions. I'm almost out, and I'm at Dodongo's cavern in my notes and brainstorms… I know fail.

Typed January 12th 2013. Proofread the hour after. =3


	4. PRINCESS Zelda

-Chapter 4-

It's PRINCESS Zelda damnit.

-Hyrule Field-

"Mommie, I wanna cookie. WHAAAAAAA!*sniffle*" Navi whined, Link passing her the cookie medications. "YAAAAAAAAY 3" she smiled and stuffed her cheeks with the 'cookie'. After a minute she screamed and jittered violently until she suddenly jolted to a stop and was breathing heavily.

"Link, did you feed her the right stuff? Or did you use my tazer cookies?" I asked, hoping he didn't make another body I had to burry. Ugh, it always gets awkward and I have to give a stupid speech and crap.

"n- WAIT. You have those?! Why didn't you use it on Farore!" Link looked at me like I was a psychopath and yes, my theripist did mention that. So did my mother. And all my friends. And my pet dinfoyl. But screw them, I'm mostly sane! I think.

"Howdy baybee! How chu do-in'" Navi said, hevily accenting that. She started humming some contry tune and flying around Farore, who tried to circle around her. I sighed, thinking when can I kill them all…

" Hallo? Gretta, love? Is this danged cellstone working!" I froze as an English voice yelled from my bag.

"Mom?" it was my original mother, the one who literally gave birth to me, she was the queen of the sheikah, personally, the only one who really cared (Nabooru was to young to guide me.).

"Oh, love 3 How are you? My dear, how come you haven't called me?" she said in her signature wispy high-pitched-ness.

"Me and Link have bee-"

"Link and I, dear"

"Link and I have been on our quest to save hyrule." I sighed. Normal mom, always correcting my grammer.

"Good dear, now could you do me a favor? We kind of have a problem and we must move. But do you remember Majhorah?" she accented Majora very strongly.

"Yes." Of corse I remember Majora, it was the thing that kept me company when the other laughed about my gills and it was also the one who taught me dark magic and fighting.

"We need you to hold on to her." Mom said.

"Wait what?" I asked, wondering why someone would give me of all people the item of pure evil. They must be very despirate…

"Your sister is going to deliver it in about an hour. Thank you dear, you're really helping me a lot. Kiss kiss, bye 3" she disconnected from me as I flinched, registering that she said my sister.

"You ok? Your pupils literally became invisible as soon as she said sister" Link asked, eyebrow raised.

"No. not my sister. Never my sister. I need to hide. NOW" I shuddered viciously as I remembered my childhood, my older sister putting oil on my gills, calling me 'fishy' and harassing everything I do, even if it was perfect. She was the ringleader of all my childhood bullies and why she was never mother's favorite. Even after mother grounded her she would spill alcohol on my cups and say to my mom that I have been drinking, eventually me breaking her arms and legs, tying her to a tree and leaving the sheikahs and going to the gorons, where they were too stupid to give a crap about my gills.

"You know, if it was somebody else I would have laughed at the fact that you are almost paper white." A telepathic voice said. I swirled around to see my glaring sister with Majora who said a pleasant hi.

"Move over ugly, I'm looking for my younger sister" snapped the vicious alto voice of my sister. Her platinum blonde hair clashed hevily with my jet black hair and her strong, sturdy frame looked as if we weren't sisters at all (having a more streamline look)

"Hello Merrianne. Glad to see that you haven't died yet, when I am queen I will do that myself." I locked eyes with her, my sapphire with her ruby.

"You haven't changed, frankly you have gotten stupider and more ignorant then usual. Freaky Asshole Gretta" She said in a way that would copy a popular girl's. "Is that your boyfriend or something? I guess that was the best you could get (sigh) I always knew I had a failure of a sister." She smiled cruelly and then we started bitching at each other like pure rivals.

"Die in a fire."

"I like pie" Farore insurted as I slapped her away, this was a family problem.

"Die by my hands one day!"

"You broke my legs!"

"You broke my dang heart!"

"SHUT UP" Majora yelled, quite clearly pissed off. We all stared at the mask.

"Shut up both of you. You are giving a mask a headache. Now give me over and then get the hell out of here, the older one is a priss." Majora said, radiating her voice so all of us could hear. She floated out of Merri's hand and latched on to my sidepack. Merrianne scoffed and then left with a deku nut.

"Is this normal?" Link asked.

"Yep, it happened more commonly when they were kids." Majora replied. " Frankly, this is the calm part." She chuckled and then stared at her old pupil.

"Some things never change, your pride is going to kill you, you know…" Majora droned.

I fumed away as I muttered to myself about my stupid sister. Farore followed.

"Hey, look, listen!" we looked and listened.

"WHAT." I spat.

"Shouldn't we be going to see princess Zelda?" I looked at the fairy for a moment…

"Fine." I grabbed Link by the collar and marched onward to Hyrule Castle Town.

-Hyrule Castle Town-

I walked into the first house I saw to rob it of it's food, but all I saw were pots.

"Why the duce does anyone build a HOUSE that has ONLY pots?" I smashed a pot out of anger and noticed it had money inside…

-About 3 hours later-

"Guys we're rolling it!" I grinned as I looked at all our wallets (which was mine, Link's, Majora's , and Farore's walley) that was filled with rupees.

"…How many times did you have to rob it?!" Link yawned, coming back from an afternoon nap.

"36 times !" I yelled, pumping my fist in the air and then headed to the gate outside of the actual castle.

-At the gate-

I groaned as a guard patrolled the gate, time for some dead bodies. I drew my broadswords, wanting a clean cut, aim…

"AAAAAAgggghhhhh" the soldier got sniped in the gut and landed perfectly in the bushes so the blood wouldn't show…

"well that wasn't nice…" said a sarcastic mask.

Meanwhile Link was noticing a cute redhead strolling into his sight and next to the conveiniently placed vines that were climbing up the wall.

"Who are you?" link asked, hoping she was single.

"mmm… I'm Malon, I like you… can I call you grasshopper?" she smiled brightly with her blue eyes twinkling. Then she turned sad. "My daddy, Talon was going in the castle to deliver milk and he hasn't come back… could you please help me? This egg might help" the redhead gave link the egg and then was wearing a huge smile" I can give you some insentive if you like… Grasshopper" she kissed Link on the cheek.

As soon as that happened, Link practicly melted down and was turning redder than a cherry.

"Ladies and gentleman! The Triforce of courage wielder! He can beat evil monsters and live with me without being horribly twisted, But he can't talk to girls!" majora yelled, embarrassing the poor boy even more.

"'Rory! Get me internet connection! I need to post this on Facebook!" I yelled, not giving a crap if I hurted the boy's 'fealings' or whatever.

"STOP BREAKING THE DANGED 4TH WALL! I JUST TAPED UP THAT CRAP!" Din yelled from the sacred relm.

I ignored that and stole the clothes the guard was wearing to blend in, except I kept my rod and got rid of his spear. After I looked a lot like an actual guard.

"Link, follow me and we can get into Hyrule castle easily." I said, and he grunted in reply.

-The field before the actual castle-

"Hey fellow guards, can I come in? I have some prisoners to deliver to the king" I said with a gyp low voice. They nodded and shifted out of the way for me to move on.

-Throne room-

Ganondorf walked by me, looking at my eyes and widening his, seeing me.

"Grett?"

"Sir? Who is that?" I tried to fool Gannondorf. He smiled and gave me a slip of paper that said: Meet me outside when you did what you needed to do.

I slipped out the guard's bathroom window to the courtyard 20 feet below me and dropped on to the flowerbed and having the others follow.

"WHY DID YOU JUST KILL MY FLOWERS?! I'M AND ASPIRING BOTANIST." Princess Zelda started to pout.

"It's ok, once I am back to God form I can revive him for you"

"Really?" Zelda said, smiling hapily.

"OKAY. Zelda-"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO AND IT'S PRINCESS TO YOU, PEASENT!" She yelled in a deep demonic voice that rivaled my own.

Link was quiet. Farore was quiet. The audience finally was quiet. Majora was quiet. Raru was quiet. Odolwa was quiet. Navi was gnawing on my tazer cookie and jittering horribly.

"… CHALLENGE ACCEPTED." I roared in a demonic voice, scaring Navi crapless.

-One hour later-

"e-" my voice was gone. I breathed heavily and then tried again. "r-r-r-r-r-r-ra-" CRAP.

"gr-e-e-e-e—e-" Zelda couldn't say a word, she ran out of juice too. Just then, Impa walked in, whistleing , and saw 2 whorse girls, 2 stupid fairies and a boy in green reading a book.

"… Princess Zelda, are you okay? Should I escort them out?"

" No you shouldn't. I think you should leave us be, sing the dang lullaby and get the fuck out of here. I hate you and all that you stand for. You were a bitch to me when I lived with the sheikahs and I swear to kill you if I can." Majora said, completely announceing my thoughts exactly. I opened my eyes completely and looked at the purple heart shaped mask.

"What? I just read your mind and helped you say it. I can do that to anyone in a 50 feet radius." She sighed. "10 years elsewhere away from me has made you soft. You got beaten by a priss in a demonic voice contest." She stared at Impa. "Well. Do something you worthless piece of crap!"

Impa stared and whistled the song of healing, making the ladies' voices better.

"Now I'm going to take a nap and call me when you need me." Impa said sourly.

"Ahem, as I was about to say… shit, I forgot." Zelda sighed. "Okay, just get the spiritual stones… Well what? Do you want something or another?" she snapped at out stubbornness.

"… I came here just for some priss to tell me what to do?!" I grasped her neck "dude. Give me something. NOW you husband raped piece of shit." I snapped at her, tired and realizing my madications are wearing off. She slipped away from my grip and then looked at me with worry.

"ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm oh! Here!" she passed me a pure black guitar with gold stings and pegs, it was smooth and made with good quality. Oddly, I felt a strong amount of dark magic that had a positive attention when I held it… like it knew me… then I looked at Zelda again.

"Good. Now what's for Link?" Link looked up from his comic book when he herd his name.

"I thought you meant only you…" she bit her lip for a second. Then she gave me 50 rupees "is that okay?"

"mmmmm… make it 70"

"Deal. Now get the hell out of my house you insignificant freak of nature." She insulted. As soon as we turned too leave, Impa jumped out of thin air to say:

"do do dooo doooo dooo dooo. Whopteedo you now know zelda's lullaby. Bye and I hope I never see you again." She then slapped down a deku nut and teleported away. She never showed us how to but thank goodness I know the song already.

"… Hmm? Are we done yet?" Link put his comic book away. I nodded and then slapped my backpack to awaken Majora.

"awwammhooz" Majora whined, then the lazy ass fell back asleep. I sighed and then walked out of the dang castle.

I walked out the garden and immediately felt a strong presence. Then I looked the corner, and then my eyes widened.  
It was Gannondorf.

I muffled Link and then whispered " You need to leave with Majora and I'll be back soon" I felt my guitar tugging toward the Gerudo. "I need to –" the quitar's magic pooled toward Gannondorf….. black guitar…. Oddly familiar… SHIT. "please take the guitar, now be very careful with it, it has immence pools of magic in it." I tried to remain calm. "go!" I shoved him away from my childhood sweetheart and made sure I didn't make noise.

As soon as he was gone I turned the corner and put on a painful smile. "sup' Gannie boy." I told this with my usual swagger and looked him in the eyes. He had the nieve touch to his eyes and he smiled at my presense.

"Sweet as ever." he rolled his eyes and saying this and I playfully punched him in the arm. "Hey!" then he looked at me and pouted "How come gwettie no call ganon?" stopped pouting "is your cell stone broken or some crap? And where's your gerudo knife?" he looked me over "never mind, you have it… you kno, Nabooru told me I can comuicate with you every time you put it in fire. Odd, I thought it would burn up." his eyes were filled with brotherly care.

"ummmmm I kinda need to tell you something…"

" Did you really pick Raven as your boyfriend instead of me?" he looked at me, a bit disappointed. Then I remembered, Raven, my Zora crush, was still alive at this time.

"No…" I heaved a sigh, when he was younger, Gannie really was sincere about loving me… I really wish he kept it. But then I felt better that loving him is a mistake, because the world would be all, apoctolyptic. "I don't love you anymore." I let that sink in for a second. "I am a Gretta from another demension that had the world like, taken over by you and me being your wife and all that." He tried to conceil a grin " I killed the one that lives in this dimension and I am taking her place to stop you from taking over Hyrule." I sighed, knowing that this is hard to believe.

"nononononoooo, stop right there Gretta. I am looking for the triforce, but just to turn the Gerudo Dessert into a normal vally. I have no intention of being an overlord of the bumbling idiots of Hyrule."

"Ahem! Story here…(ahem, I said this very fast) I am your wife from another dimension where you rape Zelda, kill my family so you have less competition, turn Hyrule into a Nazi-run shithole. I am here to stop you by the orders of the gods themselves and I have the goddess of courage with me to enforce it and to make my every waking day a living hell. I am driven psychopathic by the fact that I love you intensely and the fact that Farore is pissing me the fuck off. So I let it out by viciously murdering monsters and using their blood for red potions so I have more energy to kill more things. Because I married you I have been stealing, killing, scarring, and flipping people off to give a psychopathic satisfaction. Fuck you, fuck your damn triforce piece and whatever you live for and also I hate how I'm not on the damn cartage of ocarina of time. DANG YOU NINTENDO!" I was breathing heavily by the time that was over than I looked at the king of evil. Then I felt a wave of impatience.

"STOP. BREAKING. THE. GOD. DAMNED. FOURTH. WALL!" din roared in our ears

"….Huh… well, I've heard crazier." He looked at me and smiled "I would normally believe you and be super depressed but obviously I would have never liked Zelda. I love you! Plus, I think she is really spoilt."

"Noo no no nooo, you have it now but not 8 years from now…" I said correcting him. There was an awkward silence in which Majora woke up…

"Damnit… was I screaming in my dreams about world domination again?"

Soooooo who ordered the hyrule historia? I did at least. And why can't amazon deliver faster?! Comepletely different topic- I think I could do something with the fourth wall… fufufufufufufu (gasp) fufufufufufufufufufufufufufu fufuuu


	5. Date wit the dame

I cannot wait until we get to Zora's domain! Yiiiiii =) anyways, we're at the gorons rite now and I still have okay ideas for this… maybe… no not really, I didn't get many notes on this one so I just am winging it, sitting down on a saterday night… forever alone =( Tryin' something new, tell me if u likie…

-Chapter 5-

date wit the dame…..…not

After my meeting with Ganondorf, I felt a bit… regret… could Tania have just lied to me and I just gave up the perfect life with the husband I still love just to do… what's right? I mean, the prophecy says, no matter what, eventually Link will defeat Gannondorf. So that means we all be happy, just 200 years later. But then… why do I continue?

- Link's POV-

Hi, I'm Link the, 'main' protagonist… I think. With Gretta silent and depressed, we continued to Kakiriko village, thankfully, by then, Farore found something to do.

"OMG IT'S A CHICKEN=3 I ONLY HEARD OF THOSE IN FOLK LORE!" the idiotic fairy flew after the stupid bird, tormenting it with her stupidity.

"Liiiink~…"a telepathic voice sing songed as I marched slopyly up the village steps. I stared the stupid mask in the eye and glared as hard as it just was staring at my soul. I personally wonder how Gretta could like such a bully, I mean, it torments me most of the time.

"Liiiiink…" then I heard it outside, this time from the mutant.

"What?" I sighed, increacingly hated my life per moment I lived on this earth.

"Can you go to Lon Lon ranch? I just remembered a few things I need to do and if I remember right, Malon lives there." My ears perked up at the mention of my crush, I mean, Saria is nice but… she is kindof… vicious and holds a lot of grudges.

"mmnkay…" I tried to keep my cool as my heart fluttered from glee.

"Hey…Greeeet… who am I going with? I mean, you need some time, but the little brat ticks me off with his mere presense and when I can, I will evasculate his soul. But, that last part was irrelevant for at least 40 chapters" it/she radiated to the group.

"… Me I guess, I mean, we need Link till we seal away Gannon. Then we can both viciously rip him apart." Gretta said with a casual tone and a simple smile.

"Just ignoring that" I sighed. Threats and fear is common with these terrorists.

"WHAAAAAAAAA!" echoed from from the well that was surely farore's annoying voice. Gretta's eye flinched violently as the fairy abnoxiously yelled for help. She took out a bucket from a random person's hand and tied it to the rope. Then she tossed the rope down, aiming for the fairy's head, but sadly, she missed.

"Get up you worthless ball of light." She said firmly as Farore climbed in the bucket. I just sighed and headed toward the exit.

-Lon Lon Ranch-

The calming music echoed through my mind as I smiled and stared at Malon longingly. She is really preatty and not a priss unlike Zelda.

"H-h-hey Malon…" I am such a studdering idiot.

"Oh hiiii Grasshopper." She remembered my name! My heart fluttered after she gestured for me to stand next to her, then she said:

"Hey Grasshopper! Do you want to learn a new song? It may help you on your journey…" she smiled perfectly as I nodded with full attention to her sky blue eyes. Then she cleared her throght and sabg like an angel.

" Now you try it, Grasshopper!" I took out my ocarina, suddenly self-aware about the song I was going to fail. I took one deep breath and played with full attention to impress my sweet contry Malon… surprisingly, I played it quite well and she liked it.

"Good job Grasshopper! Could you teach me how to play the ocarina? I love men who have a musical talent!" my body was filled with hope as I may get Gretta to teach me music later. As soon as she finished saying that, a copper colored foal trotted over with white, flowing hair streaming behind her and a set of opal black eyes. She was amazing…

"This is Epona, Grasshopper. She will come if you play this and also if you play this to cows and goats, they might give you some fresh milk to thank you. Now that I think about it, you need to get some bottles to hold on to it… maybe dad has some, he can also sell you some milk." She said insightfully. Epona neighed as I gently combed my fingers through the young mare's hair.

"So Malon… umm so do you want to-" a crash interrupted my brave move.

"Oh no! it's coming from my dad's chicken shack!" Malon had a worried look on her face as she strode toward the shack.

" WHADOYA MEAN THAT I CAN'T HAVE CHATEU LON?! (same thing as chateu romani) YES! I AM OLD ENOUGH! I JUST MISPLACED MY COW MASK YOU DUMB SACK OF LARD. UGHHHHHHH I haven't had alchohol in TEN DAYS! GIVE ME IT. NOW!" Gretta screamed loudly, grabbing the man by his collar and shakeing him back and forth, scaring the man so mush, you could see he was peeing himself.

"Gretta! Stop this right now!" I yelled at her, surprised by my courage.

"Huh? Oh wow… link just stood up for something! Good job! Now we just need to teach you vandalism, mass murder and theft!" Majora said as Gretta looked at me with… happiness? She came and gave me a friendly hug, unlike the rage I expected for me obstructing her.

"Majora, I believe you owe me 100 rupees? Good job link! I thought you would be brave in front of your crush." She then looked at me with her usual intimidating grin. "Now show that on the field, winp!" she yelled in my ear. Then she helped Talon up and mended the broken bones with her dark magic.

"So… you aren't out for blood?" Talon asked cautiously

"Not yours…" she smiled deviously. "Nah, just joking. But, do you have any chateau?" she looked really hopeful…

"Sorry lady, nut we ran out last week." He said, raising his arms to defend himself. Gretta just laughed and then looked at Romani.

"Yo reddie, I think Link wants to ask you something. Link?"

"Ummmmm Malon…"

"Yes grasshopper?"

"I have to ask you something…" I gulped and then looked my crush in the eyes. "Would you go on a date with me?" I glanced hopefully at Gretta, she gave a thumbs up.

"Why, Grasshopper! I was thinking you were never going to ask!" she blushed viciously and kissed me in the cheek. This was paradice! Nothing could ruin this!

"LINK!" huh? An echo of Gretta's shrieks rang around, but Gretta was smiling as Malon hugged me. Then I thought, this is too good to be true…

"GEY UP YOU LAZY ASS! DEFY MME AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU" I opened my eyes to see Gretta shakeing me viciously .

"Huh? Gretta? What happened?" I got up from the grass I was laying on and faced my love and Gretta, the latter of the two looking pissed off.

"Gretta here hypnotized your sences to be dulled and unresponceive out of frustration she would normally get out by getting drunk. So after that you slammed yourself into a tree 4 or 5 times and then got knocked out." Majora said gleefully. Gretta sipped her chateau as she healed Talon.

"Took you long enough to get up you asshole. Anyways, never defy me when I am frustraited. Now get up, we need to head back to Kakarico village to make a pitstop at the graveyard, I have a lot to do there."

"How many did you kill?" Malon asked with a sigh. She shook her head but said nothing to answer that question. I looked aat Malon longingly as I got up and got the things I need for my journey.

Lemmie tell you all something, I prewrite these chapters, I mean I wrote this as I was editing chapter 4. When I start getting reviews, I will start last minute changing my stuff to fit your reviews. Also I'm going to redo chapter one completely to make it more appealing to the humor seekers, trust me, I reread it and I thought it was a piece of crap so I may be doing that soon…


	6. Gannondorf

Hey everybody! Ima happy I just finished some amazing fanfics and I am so sad that I did too. And to reply to my friend, Gannondorf is my favorite brawl and Zelda character. Well, the postman is a close second.

-Chapter 6-

I entered the sunset village of Kakariko, wandering into enemy territory. I never really felt comfortable in Impa's territory, it is just so… unnearving. Oh, right, I'm Gannondorf, the king of Gerudos, and appearently, I had a wife. I do like Gretta by the way. She is like a vicious kitten, cute but strong.

"SIR, YOU CANNOT PASS!" screemed a guard who was slamming his thin staff on the ground, so he'd look and sound intimidating. Cute.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked patiently, Gretta tells me to hold my temper. He looked at me, still wearing that look that made me want to break his arm.

"NO SIR, BUT PEDESTRIANS MAY NOT GO INTO DEATH MOUNTAIN." He yelled, wearing my patience. The pressure of Impa territory wan't helping either…

"I am Gannondorf, the king of the gerudos." I said, showering a glare that apperantly was doing nothing. I sighed, the number of idiots I encountered on my trip to hyrule now being 173. I stared into his soul, looking for the area of mind control, instead, I found the area where he keeps his will. Interesting… I yanked on it and snapped it, the man instently dejected and weary looking. He looked like he aged 20 years in 20 seconds.

"May I go to the mountain sir?" I asked mock politely. He looked at me with soulless eyes and walked out of my way, hunched over and suicidal. Huh, interesting way to kill a person…

As I marched up the steep mountain, I was constently bothered by the stupid spiders and such who would jump in my way and I would have to burn alive. Eventually, I reached a goron who was sitting and munching on something that I could assume was limestone.

"Where is goron city from here?" I spoke, remembering to anticipate stupidity so I would less likely castrate him.

"Oh! Up north mon. So what are ya doin' here mon? I don think you eat the limestone." He said in an odd jamacen accent. He pointed up the mountain and then smiled. "have a good day mon!" he waved as I walked up the mountain, thinking if this was one of the fabled goron scollars.

As I entered the city, I was impressed by the interior design, with the faded rock goron rotating in the center. He had many faces with a heart piece in the center.

"LOOK OUUUUUUT!" a giant goron was hurling itself toward me and I calmly took the energy from the momentum, causing him to trip and me to heal myself.

"WHAT THE HEEECK WAS YOUSE PROBLEMZ? I WAS ROCKIN AND ROLIN BRO! 'CHU WANT SOMMIN ER ANOTHER?" I raised an eyebrow and smiled slyly, thinking of taking his will.

"On no sir, I just want to know who and where is your elder.' I said coyly, staring in his eyes to see if I can find his will.

"OHHHH DATS ALL? UMMMM DARUNIA IZ ON DA BOTTEM FLOOZ AND I THINKS HE BE IN HIS ROOM." He yelled in my ears, pissing me off. I held it in and walked down some stairs.

I looked at the statue at the bottom, and then, a goron wearing gasses walked up to me.

"Hello sir, Jevolyn told me you were looking for me. I am Darunia, the elder of the goron tribe." He asked me politely, in a way that I would never belive was from a goron. I turned toward him and rose an eyebrow of his scholarly look.

"Darunia, May I have the Spiritual Stone?" I politely asked, hopeing to have a decient conversation with a goron, rare as it is.

He rose his eyebrows "Why?" I looked him in the eye with dark magic to try to mind control him.

"You know sages aren't effected right?" he said with a frown. He shook his head. "You were raised by a sage! I didn't think you were stupid." He crossed his arms and smiled. I flinched violently and then grabbed for the goron's will… except it was caged, with anger… well shit.

"May I have it?" I gingerly said.

"No."

"WHAT?!"

"NO." I pouted and then stared him down, though it had no effect. This just was infuriating me more. WHY CAN'T THE GERUDOS BE GREAT AND HAVE THE BEST LAND?! My anger fueled my magic and then I noticed something… I had a connection to Gretta's own magic, meaning I can do the magic she can but I previously coulden't… was she telling the truth about being from the future?

"Get the heck off my land, you know my family owns goron city, right?" he smugly grinned and then he pointed toward the entrence.

"What?"

"Get off my property."

"Whataya gonna do you big slug? I bet you can't move me out." I taunted. He said nothing, he just snapped his fingers and in a blink, two giant rock bahemoths. I swear my eyes were about to fall out of my sokets at the sight of them, and before I did anything, they picked me up, my feet dangaling above the ground. Mind you, I'm 7'8".

"Let. Go of. ME" I slamed them all with a wave of dark energy from the rage and emotions inside of me, even the deep love and care for Gretta contributed. It is definite she will think of me when she feels this. Sadly, this also caused an avelanche that threw a rock in front of the dodongo's cavern and the trail up the mountain…kinda made it undormant too…

"WHAT?!" I heard Darunia cry when he felt the tremor that shook all of us to the bone. I levitated and flew out of the area, not wanting to be held responsible.

Ummm, this chapter is just a filler and blah blah…zzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	7. We get alot done

Y ME MAC NO ABLE TO WORK EMULATOR? Anyways, goooo chapter 6!

-Chapter 7-

Darunia

(Gretta)

I whistled the sun's song as we walked toward Kalkariko village rushing up the sky and the skull warriors mauling Link after… the incident that happened. The song's end resulted in the moon viciously, leaving.

"IT REEALLY TOOK YOU THAT LONG?! I WAS IN PAAAAAAIN!" Link yelled, after 3 hours of pain. I threw some red potion at him, blinding him with magical healing blood. The entire time, Majora was giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Hey… Gretta, shouldn't you be nicer to Link?" Farore asked me, worrying about the bleeding boy. Shew flew next to him and helped him balance on his feet.

"No, I just can't kill him." I said aloofly. I grabbed Link's ear and dragged him, leaving a trail of blood.

-Goron city-

"AAAAYYY! GRETTA! ME SISTAAAA!" Stephen called as we came in, giving Farore a near-death hug. I smiled with memory of the time I came here and almost died to a hug. Link was feeling better, as we sacrificed a fairy for him.

"Steph! Brotha! How you doin'?" I brofisted by old friend, from the community of gorons.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD… SOO WHATCHA DOOIN? SHOONT YA BE WITH THE DEKU TREE FOR YER LAST LEG OF EHHHH TRAININ." He smiled senile-like. My smile instantly vanished and I twisted his arm behind his back and whispered into his ear.

"I will fuck you up if you talk any more rock boy." I whispered dangerously in his ear. Link and Majora stared at me with worry. Stephen nodded with fear and backed away from me. I glared him down and then pointed toward the stairs.

"Why did everyone go all quietly like?" Farore yelled, clearly not getting that I wanted them to shut up. She looked at where I was pointing and flew toward it, pokeing the walls to try to shed light on the 'secret'.

After running down some stairs, I noticed Jevolyn rolling around uncontrollably. He ignored Farore, and Navi's useless calls as I looked for my favorite plant ever, bombada fruticus, the bomb flower. I used to have a potted one in Gannie's Castle, but nowadays I don't find many seeds.

"Mr. rockie guy!"

"NARGNARGNARG" ten points to whoever can guess this voice. Finally, I noticed a colony of bomb flowers perched near the shortcut to the lost woods. Smiling evilly, I picked up a bomb and hurled it at the big beluga.

"WROOOOOOOOGGGGG! WHO DA HECK THREW A BOMB AT MYYYY BAAAACK?" Jevolyn croaked distastefully. He rubbed his eyes and looked over to me. "SIIIISTEEER! HOW YOU BEEEE?" He smiled stupidly and hugged me, crushing my fragile lungs.

"GET…off me" I pushed him away from me and then I scowled. "Soo… brother, where's Darunia?" I had an odd urge to call him Darmani … huh.

"UUUUUUHHHHH…HEZ IN DA CHAMBER OF LEADERS AND CRAP" he stupidly smiled and then stood up and started to stretch. "IIF YA WANTTA… I CAN GIV YOO A BOOST." He yelled, still not looking any smarter. I shook my head.

"OH OH OH OH I wanna do it Mr. Jevolyn!" Farore yelled, and I bet if she could, she would be waving her hand like a hyper little school kid.

"OHHKAAAAYYY"

"Wai-"

"Stop." Majora interrupted me from warning Farore. 'Let this one die…' she whispered in my mind, and I felt compelled to agree. It was too late anyways. Jevolyn catapulted Farore down the center hole and Farore was impaled by rock and made a fairy-angel it.

"HAH!" Majora yelled, starting me. I looked at the mask that looked back up at me.

"And who asked you sweet cakes?" I said sarcastically at the sadistic mask. I kind of want to keep her, I think Kotake can make a good green potion out of her.

"Oh nothing…plotting world domination…" she mumbled suspiciously then looking off into the distance, not making any racial jokes, surprising.

"Umm, we're in goron city…" I suggested.

"SOOO?" she screamed not caring at all. I rubbed my forehead as Farore was hypnotized by the spinning Goron statue. Link was finishing up the last chapter in his book and Navi was flying around singing " IMA PREATY UNICORN DOODALEEDOOOOOOOO LOOK AT MY RAINBOW HAIR NAAAAAAAAAAANAAAAAAAAAA DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Trying hard not to get a migraine, I walked down the stairs spiraling down with Link trailing behind me, and a sadistic mask mumbling something about moon and Termina or whatever.

At the bottom, I gripped tightly onto Farore's paper-thin wings, dragging the mentally retarded fairy along with me. I knocked impatiently on the door to the Elder's/ my dad's room.

"RINGGGGG RINGGGGGGG BEEEEEEP RIIIIIINGGGGGG" Navi screamed senselessly until I yelled

" JUST PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE NAVI!" then she stopped ringing oddly.

"Hello? Is your cell stone working Gretta? It took awhile and it was ringing in an odd manner." Somehow Navi was imitating Saria's voice.

"EXPLANE THIS." I demanded.

Navi jittered uncontrollably for a second.

"I think I ate your cell stone last night, it was shiny and I thought it was candy." Navi said, and then she hid a mini seizure again and then I heard Saria again.

"Wait, so I'm talking through Navi?"

"Mmmhmm" I said aloofly.

"So I was asking, could you all come to our secret spot in the lost woods? I hope this isn't inconvenient." I flinched at the thought of going all the way back and all the way here.

"OH HEEELL NOO." I sassed. "Hey, what happened to you hating me?"

"Hmmm, well sweets, I think I already have partially screwed you over." She said with poisonous sugar in her voice.

"NO."

"YES."

"NO NO NO."

"Y'see, I am MANDITORY! YOU HAVE TO TREK ALL THE WAY BACK TOO SEE MEEEE!" I started to swell with tears. She laughed maniacly and I could just emagine her smug-ass smile.

"FREAKIN' HELL NO"

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (gasp) HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA. BITCH!" I could imagine just bitch-slap her now.

"HANG UP NAVI! NOW!" I yelled, not wanting to hear mare about the shit I have to do. I slapped the idiot, hoping it would hurt Saria in some way shape or form.

"Owie ow ow ow " Navi pouted kike a child and I noticed the stupid forest girl hung up on me.

"Soooooo, what's the plan? I mean, are you going to split up so one tackles Saria literally or you can go together…" Majora trailed off, only partially paying attention to the matter at hand.

"For once, the sadistic mask has a point. I could go to saria myself, but I can't fight as well as you. If you came with me, then we would waste time and also a lot of patience from the author." Link mumbled, thinking out loud.

"grmmm" I mumbled grumpily. There was a strange feeling of distress of some kind of wall or something breaking.

-The lost woods, Majora's Point of view-

Majora here, plotting world domination and getting a free ride via pupil.

Gretta stared at the multiple log passageways she could take with distaste.

"Ugh, a maze? That is SOOOO boring." I whined, deciding to pay more attention to the crap that goes on. I watched her death-glare the wolfos, and it ran away.

"Woof!" Navi barked, she changed personalities at around the center of Hyrule field. Gretta was oddly quiet, her feelings all screwed up with guilt, dread and crankyness from loss of sleep.

"Grets, babe you okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in my mind. Though she is a mortal, she is a good mortal.

"Yeah… I feel homesick…. Like I miss the Zora's domain and or Gerudo vally home." She replied. I couldn't say anything, I never really had a home. I looked at the forrest greenery and let my mind wander.

I really wished Farore was here but she had to go with Link even though she may get him killed. I know she is stupid and all, but I can tolarate it because it is cute to me, like a puppy crashing into a glass wall, seeing a bone on the other side and wanting it.

"So which path are we going to take?" I asked patiently, giving Gretta a break from my awesomeness. She put her hands to her hips and pouted.

"I don't know… wait a minuete…" I felt an imaginary lightbulb on Gretta's head. A devious grin spawned on her face as she gathered dark magic to attract someone here.

-some random tree-

Kapora Gabora was a wise owl, but he had many fears, including future gretta. If what he had seen is true, the future is an apoctoliptic wasteland. his mind was a clutter, his head hurt and he wanted some therapy but his theripist gave up on him and so did many others. But then he felt something…He felt a strong pull toward the lost woods for some reason and decided to fly there.

-lost woods, Majora's POV-

Like a giant brown kite, a weird looking owl swooped in and landed on a tree close by, making me wonder what my little friend has just thought about.

"Kapora! Good to see you!" she used her wooden rod to slam the poor owl down on the floor and stepped on his talon to prevent him from escaping.

"GRETTA?! Help me help me help meeeeee! I got a murderer trapping me!" he screamed. He tried to flap out of her grasp and was starting to molt from panic.

"Hey bub, y'no I murdered millions of people and you don't even notice me." then something crossed my mind "OH COME ON! I almost made the sheikahs extinct and nobody remembers the great Majora?" I whined, deeply annoyed how I wasn't considered infamous from anyone other than the sheikahs. Look, you're a villan for a reason, right? Well, I'm not a pure villan, Gretta convinced me not to go a on murderous rampage untill she kicked Gannondorf's butt. Personally I want to do it, nobody hurts my potential 'friend' and puppet.

"Yo Owlie, you need to carry us to Saria's spot. I know you are an internet stalker so I think you know where that is. My little pointy friend can easily do more than pin you down." She smiled viciously and whispered in his ear something that made him shudder and reluctantly agree to help us.

"I knew you could help us." She said with false kindness. He bowed clumsily in return and then he gestured for Gretta to climb on his back.

"I'm proud of you Gret." I said fondly, she was my favorite puppet. I try to treat my puppets well. I latched myself even tighter than before on to her bag as she got on, knowing this would be a bumpy ride.

-Saria's spot, Saria's POV-

While playing peacefully on my ocarina made from wolfos bone, I heard some screaming and some distressed calls from my mad scrub guards.

"AHHHH BROADSWORDS! HEEEEELP!"

"M'LAAAAADYYYY THE PAAAAAIN"

"DARK MAAAAAGIC!"

"YAAAY, TENNIS!" But that was cut off by an agonizing yell. I think that was Kevin, he really did like tennis. Y'know, mad can mean crazy too. After a few minutes of silence, I was glad to see my enemy/ reluctant ally Grettamiuski.

"Gretta."

"Saria."

"Majora! Hello? Talking mask wants this over with!" injected the purple heart-shaped mask. I wonder one thing, why does that mask like her, it seems as if the mask has emotions and/or a mind of it's own.

"Whatever, you can be a giant moon with an angryface and I won't be impressed." I said sarcasticly. Well, not impressed on the outside.

"I need to remember that…" she/he/it mumbled. I really don't know what that thing's gender is.

"Now why am I here? I mean other than to gather blood for some potions. Is it to look at your ugly little face ya demented little elf?" Gretta snidely said. I glared at her, but she didn't seem phased at all. I really hate her, she went with gannondorf and we voted to give her a second try?! This was impossible by the sage council, only me and Princess Ruto had enough common sence not to. Oh well, if you can't kill them, annoy the living crap out of them.

"So you are learning my song for some story based perpose… though I think you won't use it to talk to me."

"Is that it?"

"Yep."

"I killed about 3 wolfos and 3 of your mad scrubs for a song I already knew."

"Wait what?!" I was wondering how she knew that, Link and I were the only ones that knew this song. At least in that timeline.

"Yep. I know the song, remember, I looted his grave and found the songs he knew, I knew about 5 of the songs including the sun's song." She said aloofly. This actually caught me off guard, I don't even think she would sink low enough to grave rob.

"So I can go?"

"Yes, yes you can, Gretta." I dejectedly said, I wanted to be important, even to this weirdo.

-Back to goron city, Gretta's POV-

After a long and annoying day treking back to the city, we finally made it, and after breaking the 4th wall to check the game guide and figure out how to calm dad up.

"DAD. SLAM IT, I KNOW YOURE CRANKY BUT JUST CALM THE DUCE DOWN!" I yelled, frustrated. I know I have the guitar and all that jazz but Link needs an item and he's running late. I don't like when my minions are late. Frustrated that my usually calm dad, is ticked.

"May I borrow some duck tape?" I asked politely to a goron who was passing by.

"Sure" he passed me the duct tape and I smiled deviously. Walking back to my dad, I taped him forcibly to the ground and put a goron, whom I knew from my childhood, on guard duty.

-A clear part of hyrule field; gretta's POV-

Summoning all the scouting dark magic I could find, I shot the stuff after Link, singing all the grass in a 1 foot radius of me. I have an affinity for fire with my dark magic and every time I have to lose some steam, anything in a one foot, or sometimes yard radius burns to oblivian. I released my breath and waited.

-?; link's POV-

Plucking the finest of roses I could find here, I was leaving when something pierced my heart, dragging me to the center of Hyrule Field like mind control.

-Goron City; Gretta's POV; about 5 hours later-

Closing my eyes, with concentration, I played Saria's song, Dad's old lullaby, created by Saria. Yes she is that old.

Dad yawned heavily and then smiled slightly, massaging his fingers just in case he didn't like Link.

"'Sup dad." I blandly said. She turned toward me and gave a fatherly smile and then he pat me on the back with painful gusto. "OW!" I punched dad back, he took the hint and then turned toward Link, his smile fading.

"You are the boy that wishes to take my daughter's hand in marrige?" he boomed intimidatingly. Link looked around to see if he was talking about anyone else. Then he shook his head vigorously and then started to burn up. I withheld my laughter, although Majora didn't have the respect to.

"Dumb Blonde! He was joking you retard!" Majora cackled and taunted, pointing out the fact he's blushing.

"Ha, that makes sense, I know my child is quite a bundle and picky as well. What do you need child? Oh and evil mask." He pouted, noticing Majora.

"Daaaaad, don't go protective on me." I put my hands on hips and gave him a playful glare. He smiled and then looked at Link.

"Um…. Sir? I need the spiritual stone of fire, and maybe some help with Gannondorf." Link said unevenly, knowing that a giant rock-person can kill him in one body slam.

"Oh you're looking for that thing too? Well, I'm sorry. You need to show me your worth and get rid of all the crap infesting our caverns." He said with a firm attitude.

"Dad, it's rude to use the hero of time as an erren boy." I said with sarcasm bleeding in my speech. "By the way, what's the infestation?"

"Um…. Dodongos and I think some Keese"

"DODONGOS!?" I yelled, deafening Link. Sadly, I had inherited an uncanny fear of them and could smell them from a mile away.

"W-what's wrong?" Link mumbled, rubbing his ears in pain.

"M-m-my only fear, is d-d-d-dodongos...well that and losing all my powers to an albino who is the exact opposet of me." I shuddered, instently losing all my signature strength and intimidation to look like a pathetic little girl.

"So does that mean I have to go alone? I don't want to… Gretta is the group's powerhouse…" he trailed off and then sighed.

"Grettie…." Farore mumbled, then she flew and stood next to me, chanting very softly, me barely recognizing … the…tune…for…slumber…..

-Link's POV-

The fairy's body started to glow the same coal black Gretta's fire, some irksome chanting growing in the background. Elder Darunia gazed at the fairy calculatingly, trying to remember this to study this later. The odd goron has an immence IQ and surprisingly polite and composed. Then, a bright, golden light enveloped the room and for the 2nd time in one page, another sense was nullified.

After a minute or so, the light cleared. There, stood a…transformed (?) Gretta. This girl had huge green eyes that showed playfulness, and long blackish-green hair that contrasted with the pure white rode she was draped in, she looked a lot like Gretta, mind you, but had a childish feel to her that was deprived before. One thing I noticed right after, Farore was gone. Doing a double take to see if she was just hiding, I realized the new girl was (might I say this) a mix of Gretta and Farore…

"Hiiiiii !"

Dang, what a long chapter. If it wasn't obvious enough, I did leave a bit of foreshadowing. This idea came to me when I was like 'why is Farore important again?' and I mean other than a potential comic relief. So I wonder, is Gretta higher on power standerds than Zelda? I men, she's the princess of the gorons and the sheikahs. But the first is the bottom of the social pyramad and the other is almost extinct…..well she also is an admiral in the gerudo ranking. Zelda is the princess of the 'best' race in the world and is the 7th sage…..Oh well, that's your choice. Also, this chapter is about 3,650 words.


	8. Mind's eye

Helooo! I have read an amazing fanfic lately, and I got engrossed it. It's called 'The legend of Zelda: The Chemeleon Stone.' Also the next part is kind of hard for me because I had some future speed bumps and I have an Idea for a fanfic that I'm plotting out on paper before considering it. Most likely, I'll keep that story as a side one because I spend a long time making this so I don't know if I want to hinder this for it, actually, I think I could give you a sneak peek, long chapter maybe… anyways, If I do that, it'll be in the end for those who don't give a crap.

-Chapter 8-

Evil. Freaking. Dino.

The green eyes fixed on me, the fair madden asked keenly.

"Well… whadaya think? Impressive huh?" the woman had the inbred curiosity and sweetness of Farore, but had an edge to it, like if you come at me, you'll die, but still… her voice was mellow and rich, like grass.

"What the- who the hell are you and where is my daughter?" the scholarly goron yelled, obviously not one for magic.

"Oh! It's me Farore, I just merged with Gretta! I mean, I share the same body and mind with her now, she just lays dormant. This is only temporary, it wears off in an hour. So linkypoo! Let's go on to Dodongo's cavern."

"Well, you can't. There is a giant boulder in front of the cavern."

"That's it? Oh, simplicity!" Farore sang, not once fading her perky smile. Without another word, she grabbed my green collar and dragged me out, Majora surprisingly not fazed.

-In front of the cavern

Farore smiled as the dark ball of magic formed at her fingertips, I just watched as our previously incompetent fairy blasted the rock into smithereens. Why are all the dumb ones really powerful?!

"There!" she smiled and then walked in, me walking behind her to the dungeon.

As we trotted in, we got blasted by a wave of heat from the intimidating pit of fire, lying under me. I front of us, there was a moving platform that led to a giant canter platform with a weird statue in the middle. The thing that was important was the giant dodongo head at the south side of the cavern.

"Hey… could you hold on to Majora for me? I think she doesn't like me…" Farore told me, putting her pale hand on my shoulder, taking me away from my observations. I nodded and picked up Majora, who gave me a telepathic evil smile to get rid of any security I had. I tried to ignore it and latched him on to my side bag, oddly not feeling any resistance.

We jumped to the center platform and immediately got shot by lazors! My eyes darted around and tried to find the enemy and all I found was a clay statue with a rotating eye. As soon and the open eye spotted us, it started shooting the indigo lazors again. I put up my deku shield and stood my ground, Farore getting singed by the evil statue. After, she instantly lost her Farore-like happiness and blew up the statue with her mind. I just scooted out-of-the-way, already disliking this place.

-A few rooms later-

"WHY DO BABY DINOSAURS EXPLODE?!"

-A few rooms later-

I kicked open the chest with gusto, hoping for some recovery hearts but I got something which could be debated as better, bombs. Farore made a dive for them, Gretta taking over for a moment and wanting to make things go boom. Surprisingly though, Majora used her psychic powers to restrain her, mumbling something about castrating her… oddly used to it, I walked on with Navi poking her friend to see if Gretta was there or Farore was there. A moment later, Farore got up and rubbed her forehead.

"L-Link, Gretta may wake up very angry… make sure you have Majora with you, she won't destroy you as hard to protect Majora." Farore said weekly. Apparently, Gretta was fighting back. I mumbled some prayers, Farore patting me on the back, a few seconds after I finished.

"I'll try"

-A few rooms later-

As we walked in the lava-filled room, two lizfos jumped out of thin air and metal bars covered the doors, asking us to die or win, there was no escape option. I raised my shield as Navi helped me to do a thing called 'L-Targeting' which was a fairy's specialty for warriors. I slashed the jackasses with the kokiri sword until they leaped back and the other one came. Farore shifted through Gretta's bag, wanting to use a weapon, but her rod was resisting her, same for the black guitar. She found a yellow boomerang, which she threw at the lizards, hit them in their balls, and swooped back around and back into Farore's skinny little hands.

"Sweet!" Farore said, punching the air above her head.

-Boss room-

After a heck of a dungeon, we walked in the boss room with a sour mood and some sour potions (they rot after 1 month).

"GRAAAAAAAWR NYAERRRRRRWJ BROOOOOOOOORRRRRRRGGGG" Suddenly, a giant monster rose out of the searing lava and landed right in front of us, roaring. One thing I couldn't help but think was that: why don't I have a breath mint for this unfortunate evil dinosaur?

"HOLY BANANAS ON BATMAN'S HEAD! THAT. IS A GIANT DODONGO! LINK, GET OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANT TO DIEEEEEEE" Farore yelled like Gretta, indicating that the fusion was wearing off. I muttered some cuss words, sad that my prediction came true. I stared at the evil dino and started making my will under my breath, the cockiness that normally emanated from majora dimmed a bit when she saw the primitive beast.

-Gretta's POV-

My adrenaline exploded as I sensed the dodongo. From my calculations, it seams to be giant, maybe even as big as the fabled King Dodongo. But they won't be that retarded, right? I started to struggle against Farore's grasp, I didn't really want to stay close to the evil dodongo. The green sparkaly goop chased after me, trying to keep me in my conscience. Well I had enough. I started to blast the goop with dark fire, but it only paused for a second and continued to pursue me. I started kicking the walls with force and started stringing a sentence made of swear words

"FARORE, I WILL MURDER YOU!" I yelled to the ceiling.

-Farore's mind-

FARORE I WILL MURDER YOU! Dinnie?! Why are the flaming Dodongos so mean? Nananananananana batman! Im getting a headache. Ohh wait, did anyone notice the dino? Shoot it shoooot it! SCARY DINO! Darkmagicdarkmagicdarkmagicd arkmagic! It's like drugs! Quite addictive! Oh hiii Gannondorf!

-Link's POV-

Farore knelt down and held her head in pain , and majora didn't want to be useful today, I guess. The beast stomped around a few yards from us, not considering us a threat. I looked at the bombs in my inventory and thought how I could use it to defeat the boss. It yawned, and I realized something: you can blow up a lizard from the inside and make them bloody confetti. Oh god, I'm thinking like Gretta now! I shuddered for a moment and then sprinted in front of the dodongo boldly. I catapulted some bombs when it gasped to breathe fire at me. The bomb exploded on it's tounge. With the dragon dazed, I did what Gretta usually does, hack and slash. It's blood spewed out from the deep gashes I cut in it, as I repeated the plan 3 more times.

Eventually, the dodongo tumbled into the boiling lava, died and spewed out a portal and a heart container.

"Sianara sukas!" I yelled, abandoning the fairy and the demonic mutant.

-Grett'a POV-

Gasping heavily, I looked at Farore in goddess form. She had a childish look to her, with flowing green grass hair falling until he knees. She wore a golden crown with her symbol on it, engraved in emerald gemstones, her eyes twinkled with life and happiness, enough to make me sick. unlike her glittering crown, her robe was a humble bleach white and flowing all the way to the floor. She had a set of sparkly wings that were a deep green at the center and almost transparent at the end. She had a long and thin face, with youth smeared all over her. Her godlike intimidation was immediately dispelled by her sweet smile and gentle movements.

"Farore… get out of my mind. No crap really, I'm bored." She pouted unhappily and then turned around and crossed her arms, ignoring me.

"Real goddess-like there." I mumbled, rolling my eyes at the childish goddess.

"… You have quite amazing power, Gretta" she said ominously. She smiled with an evil glint that she stole from me. I thought for a minuete why this seamed familiar.

"Did… you touch Gannondorf's pool of energy?" I muttered, heart drowning. I remembered my wedding…

-Gretta's wedding, 5 years in the future in the other demention-

Nabooru hugged Gretta, teary eyed, sad that her foster child is getting married to such an important person and a good person also. She was wearing a silky bridal gown that gleamed in the desert sun, and he (Gannondorf) was wearing a black tux that really brought out his bold amber eyes. Gretta walked down the isle with pride and grace.

The pastor, Darunia, was wearing a classy black bow tie, and almost rapping the entire speech. Gretta's mother was chatting with the other guests, daintily holding a wine glass.

"Gretta, this is a gerudo marriage, remember? You'll pool all your magic, and if someone else touches your spouse's magic, they are in their jurisdiction." Darunia boomed, bringing back Gretta from her daydream.

"Oh Grett, honestly, if something ever touched my energy spring, they'd be a zombie in 1 hour, tops." Gannondorf chuckled.

"Hmm? Oh…Yeah, if they touch mine, they would burn." Gretta murmered, thinking of pooling energy, but wait… this was Gannon, you could trust him.

"So do you, Grettaminuski, take Gannondorf as your eternal husband and care for him?"

"I do"

"Gannondorf Dragmire? Do you take Gretta as your beautiful wife? Will you care for her? And you better say yes!" Darunia said. Gannon smiled.

" Of course"

"I now announce you man and wife!" Gannondorf grabbed Gretta by her hip and kissed her passionately, and Nabooru started to cry.

-Back in the preasent.-

"Dangit" I mumbled. " Okay, Farore, listen to me. You are influenced by Gannondorf's energy. Just get out of here. You have no clue what you are doing" I spoke to her calmly, to try to sound sincere.

"You lie." She hissed, her eyes starting to get eerily darker, and was now almost black. "You just want the triforce for yourself! Greedy nut!" Farore growled, face paling and summoning a light sword. "Battle me."

"NOT the best day." I roared, sad that my broadswords are not in my mind, but apparently my black guitar is still with me. I then noticed that it was slimming, and eventually turned into a single sleek sword, surprising me.

Wield the blade with emotion. It will help you in times of need.

The message echoed in my mind. I gazed at Farore and moved my sword through the air, admiring the ability to maneuver so smoothly.

"I'm ready."

Farore smirked and dashed at me and I defended, dropping to the floor and low sweeping the infected goddess. She rose to her feet, strands of wild hair covering her irritated expressions.

"DIE!" she roared.

I silently side slashed, clanging with her sword. I shot a beam of darkness through the blades, and zapped the goddess. She screamed, enveloping herself in a blinding light, and in the end, she was in a black robe. She also gained a black set of wings and chains choking her wrists. I flinched, wondering why I got myself in this. She dashed, point forward and a murderous look engraved in her eyes. I jumped, using my natural ninja skills to leap on her back and strangle her, commanding the guitar to transform into a baseball bat and started whaming her with it. Once she was knocked out, I absorbed the energy around the room and used it to heal the goddess, taking her away from gannondorf and sending her back to the real world.

I felt much lighter as the evil influence left my soul chamber. I then closed my eyes and whispered a wish to leave, and I found myself in the boss room of dodongo's cavern. Thankful that Link took care of it, I chugged down a red potion with gusto and stepped wearily into the blue portal.

Wow. I'm surprised how this came out. I had a lot of ideas, one including Farore fully taking over Gretta. I'm sorry this is late. I had a lot to do and I have an Indian family, so my grades have to be 90+. I have UIL soon and I'm practicing hard on my French Horn and I hope to get a perfect score, last year I got 27/30. Please Review! And also, I have 150 veiws now! Cool.


	9. The Awesome Title

Well, I'm doing all of zora in one chapter. I actually had a lot of ideas that would stray away from the main ones and I am sad to let them go. Also, 200 views, and 1,800 words long, thanks all for reading. I got bad news though… my mom is limiting my time on fanfiction so I'm not going to upload as much. Sorry.

-Chapter 9? Yeah, I think 9; Gretta's POV-

I inhaled deeply through my gills and streached them so I could use them when I reached Zora's domain. I was actually barely on the outskirts to excercise so I won't be rusty in front of my family, I mean, I haven't swam in forever. Link was sharpening his sword, a trick Majora was teaching him. Farore and Navi were playing tag.

"Tag!" Farore yelled.

"Slam it, ya twerps!" Majora yelled, getting quite pissed off sooner than usual.

"Are you done yet?" Link yelled as I reemerged to the surface.

"I think that's okay…" I said, hoping I wouldn't embarrass myself in front of my friends and family. We gathered our stuff and walked in to hear a shell xylophone and a fish guitar performing a duet right under the waterfall. I recognized it as the Zora's domain theme that King Zora the 3rd made (we had King Zora the 7th alive now).

"Ahhhhh, the musical Zora's Domain!" I sighed, softly so I won't draw the attention of the Zora who were watching the concert.

"Do they usually play music?" Link quarried

"Yes, Everyday for 2 hours, multiple Zora bands perform. I used to participate in the Saturday group."

"It is saturday today" Majora sang.

"If you want me to I can perform."

"Yaaaay! Grettie's gonna Preform!" Farore sang, quite happy at the prospect.

"Grretta? Huh, aren't you supposed to live with the kokiri?" I swiveled around to see my boyfriend( in this time period), Raven. I just blushed silently and stared into his deep indigo eyes with passion I have forgotten since he married a zora name Bei a year after I married Gannondorf. "No hug?" I squeezed the big lug, as his scaly arms wrapped around mine.

"How does he like you again?" Link mumbled, barely audible. I psychic chucked a rock at him while continuing to hug my ex-boyfriend.

"Hi! I'm Farore!"

"Hi, you are an idiot!" Raven yelled back, and let go of me, turning toward Link to talk to him. "Sup little man"

"Sup scaly bro."

"Raven"

"Link"

"Approved." He turned toward me "I got some competition" he grinned and brought out his fish bone drumsticks. "So, im gonna make you perform. So what are you gonna do?" he said, putting his hand on his slick hip.

"Join you with my black guitar."

"What happened to 'if you want to'"

"Shut up Link " I snapped.

"So what songs do you want to do Gretta?"

"Well…. Oh! I think we should do an all percussion goron city theme."

"Don't forget our favorite, Serenade of Water."

"Mmhmm… how about a song from Termina… Sonata of awakening?"

"Double guitar?"

"and with some bells."

"Yeah." I smiled sweetly at Raven. He is so musically talented…and strong, and handsome… I shook my head and snapped back into reality.

-Link's POV-

As Gretta lost all dignity with the coy hunk, I decided to try to befriend Majora.

"So, what do you think of him?"

"Eh… weak." She replied critically.

"Really? He has muscles."

"No, those are for swimming."

"Oh…" I stared in silence as Gretta started up the stone ramp to the waterfall to perform.

"Do you think he was better than Gannondorf?"

"How should I know? But from impressions…no"

"No?"

"I'm evil"

"Oh right. Kinda forgot that."

"Now don't forget it elf boy."

"Should we follow her?"

"No, go to the base of the falls and watch the performance, you idiot." She snapped, clearly not wanting to talk to me anymore. I compiled and stepped into the water, flinching when my socks soaked up the water.

"Thank you everyone for listening to Wat3r (no that's not a typo) when they preformed our symbolic 'Zora's Domain theme!" The announcer yelled enthusiastically. "Now! An old favorite, THE LEGACY OF AWESOME!" he gestured toward the stage as Gretta, Raven and 3 other zoras entered the stage, waving and smiling as they entered with their instruments. Gretta took the microphone and began to speak.

"Hello Zora's domain! I haven't seen you in… 3 years! So I'm doing a rerun of some of my favorite songs and one new one!" She yelled enthusiastically.

"Our first will be Pollyanna! This song is given to us by the mask salesman who went to another country, but he didn't specify." Raven said with a flashy smile.

They picked up guitars as a stubby one walked to the xylophone. They started slowly and softly, until they added a rock side melody to make the song much more interesting.

-30 minuetes later, after the preformence, Gretta's POV-

"Oh wow! You were amazing!" a fan yelled, smiling perkily. She had a tall and lean figure.

"Do I know you?" I bluntly said, subtly pushing Raven away from her.

"No. Who are you?" she said, scowling at me.

"She is my girlfriend." He said, speaking this with a smile so she wouldn't be offended. He's sooo charming…

"Oh… sorry Raven"

"Don't be, you'll find someone, Sarah"

"No, I ment that you deserve beter"

"Not like you are better," I snapped back. I dragged him away as he snickered like a little kid.

We joined up with Link and Majora.

"Hey. Did you like the performance?" I asked, trying not to act bubbly while Link is with us.

"I loooooved it!" Farore yelled happily. She swirled around Raven's head.

"Don't we need to get the next spiritual stone?" Link impatiently.

"Riiiight. Hey babe, do you know where the spiritual stone of water is?" I said smoothly.

"With king Zora of corse." He replied.

"You're so helpful" I pecked him on the cheek as a reward.

"Hey! We got an adventure to complete!" Link screamed in my ear .

"Jerk."

-with King Zora-

"Hello sire." I said monotonously, honestly not wanting to call the fat zora in front of me 'sire'

"Ahhhh Grete, good to see you! I haven't seen anyone with your musical skills in a while, I recognized your music." He said politely.

"Hey… did you get your DNA from him?" Link asked scowling barely to show his dislike.

"No, I got it from Evan, he's dead though." I bluntly stated, giving Link a glare to tell him to shut up. "Now sire," I turned toward the obese zora " may we have the spiritual stone of water? We need it for a quest to save Hyrule." I looked him dead in the eye and subtlety tried mind control.

"I'm sorry Gretta, my lovely daughter Ruto has it." He smiled sadly. "If I remember right she's with Lord Jabu-Jabu" he took a big sigh." Gimmie a minuete to scoot out of the way."

-Later in Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly; Link's POV-

Honestly, after all the time we wasted, I needed to kill things. So, I flung my shiny new boomerang (Mine, not Greta's) and ran away as the tendril tried to slam me, Gretta threw Majora like a Frisbee. Majora grew tentacles and latched on to the beast, zapping it with magic and killing it. I never question all the crazy stuff that my 'group', so I just chose to ignore it and trekked back to the room where Ruto first was.

"Well, that took care of the green vine thing." Gretta stated, latching Majora back to her sidepack.

"So where're we?" Farore asked, she poked the walls.

"I think… an intestine?" Majora said, acknowledging the legitimate question.

-A later room-

Get that golden skultula charm." I commanded Faroroe. She floated up to the glowing coin thing and passed it to Gretta, who stored it in the pouch.

"What is this for?" Gretta muttered to Majora.

"I think we can sell this…"

"Okay, that's what we're doing when we get to castle town soon."

-later room-

"Anyone but me seeing a giant snail?" I asked. The group simultaneously nodded, continuing to chase after the snail and hitting it with various items. Gretta and I used our boomerangs, while Farore and Navi worked together to use the slingshot. Majora slowed it down with magic, but decided against latching on to it to not 'be weaklings'. Yes, this came from a talking mask.

-The Boss Room-

I smelt the weird parasite as soon as I came in the room, honestly, why couldn't? it was a putrid sickly smell mixed with fish, thank god I didn't eat anything before I came in here or else it would have just spilled out right now.

"The duce is that thing…" Gretta grumbled, gesturing toward the giant…thing.

"Anyone but me see it as…"

"Yep."

"Who dosen't."

"It totally looks like a teardrop." We all stared at Navi, who was in a silent personality before. "What?" she asked, and we just ignored that question.

"GHEWFODLWNAFFVNADFJKLGNF" it…roared?

"That thing has a mouth?!" Gretta yelled, quite disgusted. I shuddered and we began the battle. We jumped around, using our special talents, though Gretta took my shield and used her sword against it, well the jellyfish at least. I, however, rocked with double boomerangs, it was my talent.

It twirled

around, with jellyfish as a belt of defence. The good thing was I could doge it quite easily. After a first phase of dogeing and throwing, the thing got up and…flew. I did a few backflips to avoid it and caught the older boomerang as I threw the new one, stunning the enemy as Gretta closed in to slash it repeatedly. Thankfully, we defeated it after the third time and didn't have to use a fairy. Navi gets uncomfortable if we use a fairy.

"Amazing, that thing went down fast." Navi said in an announcer voice.

"Hay Navi, wanna cookie?" Gretta said in a little kid voice. Navi nodded and grabbed the cookie out of gretta's hand.

"Wha-"

"Wait for it" Navi jittered violently and fell to the floor, still flinching. "I love taser cookies." Gretta grinned maliciously. I sighed and scooped up the fairy and grabbed the heart container. After, following Gretta into the blue light.

You might notice that I talk fondly of the boomerang. Well, my gamecube controller is not that sensitive and I hated the slingshot and arrows because the control stick was really bad. But the thing was, when I locked on to a target with the boomarang, it probably won't live in 3 hits and that made me love it. It really depresses me that you can't use it as an adult. Also I loved this boss the most out of the first three because gohma was annoying to get to, the larva was annoying and king dodongo was annoying to doge and I couldn't aim at all. Review and read.


	10. Almost halfway there

Hey everyone! It's another instalment of Gretta's mistake and we finally reached the interesting point. I had so many alternate endings in my notes, one including Link getting stuck in the past while Gretta by mistakenly took the master sword. Well, not using that anytime soon. And when im writing this, I feel so oddly depressed. That reason did affect the quality of this chapter. Also, I saw that one of my visitors was from Finland, Awesome, and if you could, please tell me hoe Finland's education is because America has rumors about no homework.

-Chapter 10; Back to the future; Gretta's POV-

Have any of you been homesick? Well, I got a really bad case here. I stared into the vastness of the gerudo desert and longed internally to go home and just chill with the closest thing I ever had to a family. But I knew that if I went back, I would never help Link ever again, and it's not like Majora will stop me. Link, Navi, Majora, and Farore were going back to all the previous locations and getting all the missing heartpeices so we could power ourselves up, but I got bored and left them. I just sat on the cliff overlooking the dessert, where I met Gannondorf for the first time and where we watched our first sunset together. I sat here and strummed the guitar, playing a depressing version of the gerudo dessert theme, reminding me even more of my favorite home.

"You do miss them, don't you…" muttered a voice. I whipped around to see Nabooru looking deep into my eyes, as if to burn through them.

"Nabs?"

"Gret. I missed you so much… please come back to us…" she whispered, silently stroking my hair.

"I-I can't. I have a duty to the Gods. I-I'm sorry Mother." I whimpered, tears building up in my sapphire eyes, and when I tried to hug her, I realized she was only a mirage of my own depressed memories.

-Gannondorf's room in the gerudo fortress-

From my window I heard the faintest of tunes, tunes that I had composed with and for Gretta, and I felt a tug in my heart to marry Gretta, the dream I had been chasing for a few years now, starting only a month after I met her. I continued to meditate, trying to max my powers, though I doubt I made much progress.

-Hyrule Field, Link's POV-

"I feel a disturbance…" Majora muttered as it looked intensely into the sky. Lately the demonic mask had leeched some magic from Gretta and had decided to walk and kill things. One of its victum's blood is now splattered all over my tunic like smelly paint.

"Hey Navi, what mood are you in?" Farore asked, causing me to stop for a minute to look at the glowing white ball and hear it whistle like a bird instead of talking like a normal person, not that any of us was really normal. I decided to ignore that.

"Hey Majora, do you happen to sence Gretta?" I asked politely, hoping it won't whip me like usual.

"In the outskirts of the gerudo valley. I don't think you'll need Epona though…"

"What."

"Nothing."

"Hey guys, any of you know the sun's song? It's almost sunset and I think all the mean skeleton people are coming…"Farore yelled out to the group, grabbing my attention.

"No…" I grumbled, not wanting to fight all those stupid beasts. Then I had an idea…

-About 2 hours later, almost at the gerudo vally-

"Bomb for you! (**boom**) Don't forget you (scream)! Do you want one? (splatter)" I laughed maniacally as bones rained from the heavans

-Hyrule field, dawn, after getting Gretta-

"…" we walked toward castle town silently, my mind wandering to many places untill I remembered…

"OH CRAP!" I yelled, startling the group.

"You finally remembered about Malon, didn't you…" Gretta said, a cocky grin on her face when she saw me nod slowly, "Come on, I'll take you. I can be your wingman if you need me to be." As soon as she said it she flinched, probably thinking about her relationship with Gannondorf. I hoped she wasn't serious though. I shuddered, imagining her yelling wimp when I asked Malon out hesitantly.

"I'm fine." I said, turning to the ranch and started sprinting.

- LonLon Ranch-

"Hi, Malon." I said, walking up behind her and smiling as I held flowers behind my back.

"Hey Grasshopper" I smiled as she remembered my name.

"Hey Malon, I was wondering if you would-"

"Malon!" I turned around to see a buff Hylian with a goatee.

"Oh, Sigmond." She walked past me and hugged Sigmond, dipping my heart in lava.

"Who's he?"

"My boyfriend. Now is there something you'd like to tell me, Link?" she said, standing next to the impressive man, and I just died inside.

"N-no… I was wondering if I could buy milk." I tried to hide the depression in my voice.

"Are you okay?" Sigmond said.

"No…" and without another notice I left the ranch, tears swelling up in my eyes.

-Back at LonLon ranch-

"Thanks Sigmond, I'll pay you later" Malon said.

"He seemed pretty sad… should we apologize?"

"No, I didn't want to date him. I mean, when he goes to Termina, Romani will take care of her."

"Mkay."

-Hyrule field, almost at the castle; Gretta's POV-

Wow. I never seen anyone more heartbroken, the midget was bawling.

"Do you want me to kill her later?" I soothingly said to him.

"O-okay…" he whimpered.

"Wow, I never thought you'd get pity from me but I felt this before, so let's just grab a smoothie."

"You're both pansies." Majora said, and I shot her a death glare. She rolled her eyes.

"Can we go to the petting zoo in the ranch?" Farore asked.

"Can we go to the petting zoo in the ranch?" Navi repeated

"Can we go to the petting zoo in the ranch?" they said together.

" **No.**" I growled. Link started to lag behind, so I grabbed him and slugged him over my shoulder like a rag doll.

"Hey!"

"You were lagging."

-Later-

We walked to the drawbridge, were it got ominously dark, ominously fast. I turned to see Impa and Zelda riding a horse, running over Farore.

"OCARINA OF TIME!" She yelled, tossing a blue ocarina that fell in the moat. I flinched as Impa grinned.

"YOU NOW KNOW WHY HYLEANS ARE CONSIDERED WEAK!" I yelled at her.

"SCREW YOU! I'M ROYALTY!" she screamed back. Behind them, was Gannondorf riding Snowflake.

"Hey, Grett, Which way did they go?" he called out to me, and I pointed toward Lake Hylia.

"Thanks." And he rode off. I nodded at Link and set him down, making a sprint for the ocarina and dived to get it. After I fished it out, I grabbed Link's hand and ran to the temple of time, hoping nothing has happened to it.

-Temple of Time-

The polished marble floors met me as I walked into the familiar sight. I took a deep breath as Farore and Navi finally caught up.

"The temple isn't destroyed yet…" I mumbled under my breath. I walked up to the pedestal and gestured for Link to follow. We set our spiritual stones on the pedestal and stepped back as the temple rumbled until the giant door opened, revealing the…(Drumroll please)… Master Sword! I smiled and grabbed one side of the blue hilt, while Link took the other. We smiled to each other and knew what we have to do… we pulled the hilt and I lost conciousness again.

Hey, I know I got sidetracked here, but what else can I put for something that could be done in 300 words? Plus, you didn't have to wait long for this. Now some more bad news… the next chapter will be long, but it will take longer, because I'm adding OCs, a non-cannon plot development and I have STAAR testing this week! (crying) Oh well. Also, I see my stats and I do see visitors here, so I really want yo to review, because I know my work isn't great and it started out rough, but I want to get better. Thanks.


	11. Together Forever

Heeeey everyone! I bet you didn't see this chapter coming and it is… diffrent for one of my chapters. I actually wrote the first part of this before reviewing the last chapter because I'm just excited. Also, another question, do you think I convay emotion okay? I just can't tell when I read my own writing. Also, I'm in the fire temple and I HATE IT! My gamecube controller is a used one and it has horrible sensitivity. You can guess the megaton hammer was evil to me, I actually didn't get it yet. Anyways, on with the chapie.

-Chapter 10-

Together Forever

My butt hurts, my hair feels heavier, what the h- ohhhh right, master sword. I opened my eyes to see Raru adjusting a bow tie on Link as Farore and Navi watched the crystal ball that shows what's going on in Hyrule.

"Oh look at that poor moblin, it's dying…" Navi mumbled in a southern accent, Farore just giggled.

"It's pleading for help in such a squeaky voice!" Farore giggled. I stood behind Raru and thumped him on his back .

"RARU. What's up?" I casually called. He turned around and scratched his little bald head with embarrassment about playing dress-up with Link.

"Nothing… you woke before your time… you realize that?" he asked, walking away from Link and sighing.

"No, I just woke up. And what do you mean before my time?"

"I ment that you were supposed to stay asleep for 4 more years, just until Link woke up. Well then again, you're 17." He mumbled on about something but that's all I could catch. I stared at the deep blue walls and thought to myself about how the world was like when I was 17.

"So what?" I concluded, not remembering anything significant

"So you're staying for 4 years…with me…" he started to flinch at the thought of that and I patted him on the back.

"What did I do to you again?"

"Well, do you know Kaepora Gaebora?"

"Mmhmm."

"That was one of my agents sent by me to help you." He whimpered, thinking of the horrible, but fun things I did to his owl. I smiled thinking back. And as I stared at the plain room, I started to get bored.

"Hey, could I step out for some fresh air?" I called out, and walked through the shiny blue portal, without another sound.

-Outside, Hyrule Castle Town-

The sight of the abandoned castle town before we added the Redeads really brought back memories as I walked by the happy mask shop. I turned around to bump into my beloved's armored chest and be surrounded by silent Redeads. Well, there goes my Sunday.

"Hello, Gret." He grinned and grabbed me as I struggled to burn him with my breath, but he used dark magic to lull me to…sleep…

-a few hours later, in a dark room-

When someone kidnaps you, remember to make sure it's not in your own prison. You find a nagging annoyance, especially when it's Zelda's prison.

I set my fingertips on fire to see my surroundings and saw a decent room, for prison standards. There was a bed, which was usally was a pile of straw, and it had a warm quilt with a pillow and a thin mattress. There was a separate room with a toilet (THANK GOD) and a torch hanging from the ceiling, which I lit. I found the ocarina of time in the pocket of my white training gown, which was a silver-lined robe that had a sky blue sash that matched my eyes, earrings and lilies that lined my lengthy braid. Of course, I had a pocket and a hood and it was hidden-ish.

Anyways, ocarina. I honestly was a novice with the ocarina and I was best with percussion and guitars. I fiddled with the smooth cerulean instrument and put it to my mouth, the memory of the song of storms popping up and commanding my fingers to play.

The song echoed throughout the tower, spurring a comforting wind in the dim light. Then, I heard some clanking footsteps.

"I didn't know you could play the ocarina." Ganondorf commented as I completed, snapping my eyes open to see him open the prison door and sit down in front of me.

"Eh, I know a few songs." I put back the ocarina and looked at him seriously.

"Hmm. So I think you're wondering why I captured you."

"No, not really."

"Can I just continue my plot-relevent back story?"

"Fine." I rolled my eyes

"So, it's 3 years after I last saw you, and I did some research."

"Get on with it Einstien"

"Well, you know that I found the triforce in the sacred realm and I guess you think that the triforce split for me, which it did, and I got the triforce of power."

"TALK FASTER, I WANT TO PLAY MY MUSIC!"

"Sheesh" he scowled " Okay, I need to get the other piece and I really want to have you on my side. You're a smart tactician and a strong person and I'd love if you'd be my right hand lady." My pupils dilated, as I recalled that he said the same words to me when I joined him. "Gret? You okay?"

"Y'know, I'm the future Gretta, right?" he nodded "You said the same thing when you proposed to me…" I whispered.

"…" We held silent for a few minutes, looking deep into each others' eyes. I tried not to be attracted by his glistening eyes, his toned muscles and his crimson hair. A knot started to build up in my gut as I thought of our honeymoon week, when we went on a killing spree in the lost woods and watched the sunsets in the gerudo valley.

"…I'm sorry…" he broke contact. "Gretta, you have a unique ability that has been given to you by your mixed energy that makes you a replacement triforce piece. If I could absorb all your energy, I don't need to find Zelda, and I can easily find and kill Link." He bit his lip. "And it might as well cripple you."

"Why wait then…" I scoffed, tears filling my eyes as I shook my head and smiled. "WHY WAIT THEN?" I broke all dams that held my tears back. "FINISH IT OFF!" the torch's fire exploded with fury and sadness I felt inside. Gannon's eyes widened and he bit his lip and embraced me tightly as I murmured my regrets.

"It's okay…"

"I don't want to be against you… but I must…" I thought of Nayru, who'd be enraged at the sight of me double crossing her. I honestly wasn't bullshitting him, you do know how love conquers all? Well, since I love the antagonist, I can't have a happy ending, I'll always be regretful and I'll never get my man.

"Look, you got to get over 're doing 'good' to this world, I promise that we'll be together in the end." He smiled sweetly as I turned down my tears so I could focus and I won't become sad myself for leaving him. Honestly, I already was. But his words struk home, nobody has ever stayed with me forever. Not that I think he will.

"Look. Look at me" I turned toward him, rubbing off my tears, "I promise, after all this, we'll be together. If you defeat me, you'll be with me in hevan eventually or visit me in prison. If I defeat Link, I'll kill him and Farore, spare you and you could marry me then."

"Sounds good." I mumbled.

"So may the best Gerudo win?"

"May the best gerudo win. But first, you need to lose all connection with me."

"Why?" I knitted my brow.

"Well, you sap power from me and I sap magic from you. How about we go on our own?" I was fine with that as long as I could leave.

So he let me go out of pity, something I'd never tell to Majora. I walked out in a black robe, riding on Snowflake, and head down, so I wouldn't be seen any more than I needed to. I headed toward the temple of time and entered the sacred realm, slapped Raru in the face and slept in the corner, not wanting to talk at all.

-7 years later-

Link's POV

Waking up, feeling taller, buffer and with a lot of muscle cramp was not the ideal way to wake up. I also felt a pain in my ears and I felt to find earrings, and I can only assume that was from Gretta. Great, now I look like a pirate with 5 o clock shadow. Farore came up to me and fluttered around me, tittering some annoying crap about me finally waking up.

"Took you long enough." I jumped as Gretta's voice filled the room, as she was standing right behind me, but this lime, she looked very different.

She looked at me with the most detailed sapphire eyes and gorgeous long black braid. Her ears had crescent moon earings and her gills were almost invisible. She was about an inch shorter than me and had a slim, ninja-like body structure. And instead of her wooden staff, she held her broadswords in an actual case and held on to an iron walking staff that had a floating sapphire on it, I was assuming that was for magic.

"Close your mouth, you're almost drooling." She smirked and swiped away a strand of hair that was in front of her eye. I still couldn't get over the transformation, I mean, she was cute in her teens but now, she is drop dead beautiful, and she knew it.

"You literally transformed over the 7 years."

"I know. My genotype straightened when I was about 18. Now my gills are fully functional and my goron scales are now worthy armor."

"HEEEEEY Link!" Farore game me a 'hug' and started tittering again.

"What's she on?"

"Coffee."

"I see." Next to me, Navi floated quietly. "So how are you Navi?"

"OH I SEE, IGNORE THE TALKING MASK!" Majora yelled as I poked and proddled Navi to speek, but she just stood there.

"Hey guys. We need to get on with the plot, we're running low on community patience." Gretta sang, shoveing Navi and I toward the Bearded and hunch-backed Raru, who flashed a smile my way, though I knew he was uncomfortable and I assume would prefer us gone.

"Urm, Well, I'm Raru and I'm the sage of light, obviously, and I'm here to tell you in the 7 years you were asleep, you snored an-"

"Really?" I scowled a bit

"ANYWAYS, Gannondorf took over Hyrule" Gretta lost her smile. "And you need to wake up all the sages and get their medallions so you can go to his magical castle and kick his butt." He reached into his back pocket and got out a yellow pendent that had a faded insignia of some random triangles and circles. "Here's the 1st out of 6." He handed it to me "Now get out of here you gang of freaks. I never want to see you again."

"Same." Gretta got her smirk back, "Now, children, what do you say to the nice man?"

"We hope you die by blood loss" Majora, Gretta, and Farore sang.

"Thank you?" I murmured. Gretta shook her head at me and gestured for me to follow her out. I complied and I was blinded, again.

-Gretta's POV-

Well, I've been to the future, killed many things and betrayed many people. But I really didn't expect this.

I left the sacred realm to breathe into a fresh breath of Redeads. I guided Link away from the sluggish enemies. Then, walking past the Ghost master's house, I noticed that there weren't any footsteps, and turned around to see a horse leg.

"Hey Snowflake, Gann." I combed my fingers through Snowflake's hair, but Gannondorf slapped it away.

"Ow. What's that for?" I asked, pouting.

"Don't touch my horse.' He snapped, and I looked him in the eye and I saw something strange, his normally red eyes are pure black…

"Hey Gann, what's with your eyes?" I asked, smiling a bit to try to loosen his scowl.

"Shut up, Sheikah." He growled, his aura oozing with energy. I lost my smile and puckered my moth and narrowed my eyes.

"Gannondorf, you're sick, aren't you? You aren't so racist." I said monotonously, losing my initial happiness. "Are you okay?" he began to charge up energy. "GANN!" I put up a firewall and burned the energy blast. "TOGETHER FOREVER HUH?!" I yelled at him, breathing fire out of my nostrils to scare his horse and run back into town and grab Link and the others, using my stronger magic to teleport us to a random place, which happened to be the entrance to the forest temple.

Together forever, the words echoed in my mind… Did the triforce of power drive people this crazy? Attacking your loved one? Together Forever… Together Forever… Lies never end. Link hurled in the bushes as tears slipped silently down my cheeks.

Together Forever…

Okay, honestly, how many of you thought gannondorf was going to be possessed by the triforse of power because it's too much energy? Nope. I actually had a change in plans from Koume and Kotake mind-conrolling Gannondorf, but I went against it because I like their characters, and what happens after the spirit temple? Anyways, Review and I'd like to take ideas for comedy in the biggoron's sword side mission and Epona. Also, call out to TheSunsetWolf as my first reviewer and I want to say that yeah, it is a bit violent, but Gretta is gerudo.


	12. Lost in the Lost Woods

Hello everyone! How are you? I have finals soon and I need to study so I don't know when this is coming, before or after june 6th. Anyways, it's a temple, it's big and it's a forrest. So rah rah whoop tee doo.

-Chapter 12-

Don't you love moblins?

Gretta's POV

Silence washed over us as a group as we walked through the never-ending Hyrule field, until we reached the lifeless opening to the kokiri forest. Link started to smile at the thought of his old home, but I decided against telling him that his home is destroyed, honestly, I lost mine too.

"Why's everything so depressing?!" Majora whined, getting quite bored. She yawned and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, what do you want to do, oh magical talking mask?" I sassed, flicking Farore away from the flower in my hair.

"Well, for one thing, I want to kill things, we really haven't done that in a while." She began to mumble to herself and plotting revenge, not like she'd escape from me.

"Yeah, anyone elso noticed that?" Link muttered. I shrugged, having my fill of killing thngs during the 7 years. And then I remembered that I didn't clean my broadswords. But I ignored it and focused my eyes on the sapphire that floated patiently and drew some magic from it like a bank.

"So where were we supposed to go again? I honestly blanked out in the 7 years." Navi asked, oddly fitting in in a sencible voice.

"Navi…?"

"Once in a month or so I feel normal-ish, I'm still bipolar. Carl is too." Navi said, no emotion in her (I never really knew the gender) voice.

"So are you a boy or a girl?" Majora burst out, obviously thinking what I was thinking.

"Girl."

"Knew it." I grinned and beared it. (Anyone get that line?) Link just shook his head at our childish antics.

Soon, we arrived at the leafy Kokiro village, which is more like Kokiri breeding ground for monsters. I walked in to be nipped at by a giant toothy duku baba, which I stabbed by intinct with the bottem of my scepter. Its withered body gave me money.

"Wha-" Link mumbled, face scrunched in confucion, and walking around, in a kind of dazed shock. He looked at the deserted huts and touched them as if they were lost artifacts.

"Get over it, weren't they bulling you?" I scoffed, hoping he can be angry at me instead of depressed at his ruined home.

"Just… shut up…" he mumbled. "Gretta, you realize if the kokiri are gone, so is the sage." He sighed as I began to smile

"No you dumbass, she's in the forrest temple." I lightly slapped him on the head.

"Really?"

"Hey, I trapped Impa in her temple so I assume the others are in their temples." I shrugged and started to head towards the lost woods, Farore and the others following behind me, not as chill as me though.

We entered the maze we were in 7 years ago and I felt a wave of nostalgia, wasn't it only 6 or so chapters ago that I was here?

"STOP BREAKING THE GOD DAMNED 4TH WALL!" Din yelled from the heavans, startleing me

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?!" I yelled to the sky, worried that she can actually read my mind, it's a very dirty place.

"THE WALL IS CRACKING AND I HAVE TO PATCH IT UP EVERY TIME SOMEONE BREAKS IT!"

"THERE'S ACTUALLY A 4TH WALL?"

"YEP"

"DAMN"

"NOW WHY ARE WE YELLING"

"I DON'T KNOW"

"OKAY, NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" I complied and headed to another room, not really remembering where to go and not having the ability to attract people.

"So does anyone remember where to go? " I said after a few minuetes of silence in the group.

"I was hoping you know!" Link said, worried a bit. He crossed his arms and looked at the map, though it was not really any help.

"I got nothing." Majora said, sounding more amused by the minute.

"OH GOD WERE GOING TO DIEEEE NOOOO, I HAD SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR, AND I NEVER SUED SOMEONE!" Farore yelled, falling to her 'knees' and yelling draumaticly. She started to fly stupidly around my head, murmuring and screaming randomly.

"Rrrr." I started to growl. I felt a wave of unidentified rage…was I on my periods…?

"WE'RE GONNA DI-" I gripped the panicing fairy by her 'neck'. I shook her back and forth, Navi trying to block a giggle and Link just ignoring our antics.

"SHUT UP." I growled. Majora laughed as I slammed the fairy to the ground and stamped on her wings. "Just be glad I didn't make you into a green potion."

"I…hurt…everywhere…" Farore said, her crushed wings flinching occasionally.

"Is it just me or are you more violent than usual?" Link asked.

"Eh" I shrugged. "I'm looking forward to killing things when we get to the temple."

"Right."

"BACK TO THE PROBLEM, how do we go through here?" Majora got our attention. I looked around the room for a bit, in the end, getting no ideas.

"Don't you have some fancy ass magic?" Link asked me

"You dumbass, I lost them!" I thumped him "But…there is something I can do…" I thought for a moment and opened my sachel, taking off Majora, and searched through, finding a boomarang, a compass fom the spirit temple, and a gollection of red, green and blue potions, a bag of cucoo jerky (I'll keep that), and a whistle that calls moblins.

"Is that a whistle?" Link asked, pointing at my moblin whistle.

"What else? It's for calling moblins in the future. Mabye we can call one and I can 'convince' it to take us past here…" I grinned and blew the whistle, and I heard rustling, but nothing else… "We must be far from the nearest moblin." I sighed, "So what do we do now?" We stayed silent for a moment, eventually feeling thumps that I couldn't explain, so I ignored it.

"YOU CALLED MISSTRESS!" yelled a random moblin as I swivled around to see a 10 foot tall moblin with a club who was soluting me.

"At ease soldier." I said with a firm voice and I nodded slightly when he soluted.

"MADAM, I WANT TO ASK SOMETHING, ARE YOU A KNEW OFFICER?" He yelled, drool visibly drooping from his buldging bottum lip. I tried not to scowl.

"Yes private. Now. Show us how to get to the temple."

"MAY I ASK, WHY?"

"I'm here to review the bosses. I might fire a few and if you help me… I may put in a recommendation." I flashed a cocky smile and passed him a few rupees. He smiled in returun, but he looked stupider.

"OKAY MISTRESS. I'LL CARRY YOU." Before I could reply, he lifted Link and I off our feet and put us on his rough sholders, taking enormous steps, and leaving the area and passing a scared Mido and some waving moblins. I waved back at them.

After a couple ohhs and ahhs from Farore and random conversation with the club mobin, whose name is Victor, we reached the entrence to the forest temple.

"WE'RE HERE." I gestured for him to put us down and he did, I waved at him to leave and he did. Did I ever tell you that I like being an army commander?

"Gretta." I swiveled around, punching whatever was behind me in the jaw from reflex. It just so happened to be Sheik.

"Owww…" he mumbled weakly, getting up from the ground, clutching his now brused jaw.

"Sheik."

"Gretta."

"You forget you don't know me yet."

"Crap." She hit her head in annoyance from giving away her identity "How did you kinow it's me?" he put his hand on his hip and bit his lip.

"I captured you in the future when you came to the fire temple." I shrugged. "I know you're Princess Zelda."

"ANYWAYS, after not yelling my identity out loud, I want to teach you the Minuet of the Forest. It'll teleport you here any time you play it. I think it may serve you use sometime in the near future." We took out our insraments and played the royal Minuet of the Forest, guitar and harp, and felt it radiating through the forest, watching, waiting.

"…And you don't think of the hero of time?" Link grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting at us. I took out my sword.

"No, I don't. Be glad I don't. Otherwise, you'd be dead." I lost my serious face and smiled "Be glad I don't see you as a threat."

"I forget you're evil." He peeped.

"I just needed to remind you." I smiled in a kind way, and Link shuddered.

"WHY DON'T YOU IDIOTS FEAR ME?!" Majora whined.

"Because you're a mask." Link and I said at once.

"Never do that again" we said together.

"…Screw you." I said, I walked back to Zelda. "Anything else?"

"Did you get the thing at Dampe's Grave?"

"What thing?"

"The hookshot?"

"…"

"You know, the one you need for the temple?"

"Oh dear Nyru…"

-Hevan-

"I love messing with people" Nyru grinned.

-Later; Link's POV-

"Ehhhhhhhh, sonny, I have to say you have some fast feet on your legs, boy." He looked cross-eyed, talking as senile as he looked. I opened the chest and obviously, I got the stupid hookshot, which is only to enter the temple.

"CAN WE LEAVE NOW?!" Gretta yelled, irritated that we had to go back to get the stupid hookshot. I nodded and started to head out, Farore still passing through Dampe's body, mumbling and babbling in wonder like a 5 year old.

"Farore, come on." I sighed, partially amused by the fairy's blant stupidity. She spiraled around my head and followed me out. Gretta stabed the Poe who come toward the grave with a glare that could have froze a redead. And it did after we dropped by castle town to take some fairies from the sheikah stone. I just inched away.

And after slaughtering multiple fairies to make red potions and green potions (Not that we needed them, Gretta finds it entertaining to grind up their hearts and…ugh…), Gretta played a hasty Minuet of the Forest and we teleported to the lost woods.

Okay, so, short chapter, and this actually happened to me, not murdering faries, but forgetting the hookshot.I want to say that I don't feel as emotionally okay lately, I just spike to anger at the stupidest things and I may lag on chapters because I feel like shit. I thankfully got this up now, because I decided to try to describe the temples a bit better so I need more time. I feel that this chapter was crappy and I can't put my finger on why it irks me. Please read and review, and I'd like to say that I have reached 300 veiws at least, and I hope at least one of you are curtious enough to review, even if it's flaming.


	13. It's a temple in a forrest

Hey everyone! I should be studing for the finals but I got lazy after social studies cramming, and I bet that this will help me with English. So I want to say happy memorial day and this should be up in june… and I want to say that I'm going to have even more hindrances in my life, because my grandparents are coming. Sorry if that's getting old, because for me, it is. I mean, I just want to sit down and write, listening to my ipod.

Chapter 12

It's a temple in a forest.

Link's POV

We hookshotted ourselves up to the temple entrence , Gretta still in a bad mood from backtracking. I ignored her for a bit, really annoyed by her whining, and I knew that if she weren't a threat, I'd have killed her like a cockroach. Not that she'd survive a nuclear apocalypse.

We entered the main room after getting the small key, which was close to the roof after Gretta climbed the ivy to reach there. I just flinched when the four poe sisters took the four flames needed for the boss room, and each one went into four different rooms. Honestly, I was expecting something gimmicky about this place, since it was Saria's of course. She really hates Gretta.

"God dang poe sisters…" Gretta sighed. "At least it wasn't the redead cousins. Those were the ones that I suggested." She told me, and a nodded in awknolagement, but nothing more. "We need to kill each one, so do you want to split up?"

"Isn't there a dungeon item?"

"Dude, I have magic powers that are as good as any arrows."

"So what're the groups?"

"Me and Majora, you and Farore, since you need help targeting." She rubbed that in my face that she didn't need to target enemies.

"So split up now?"

"No, next Tuesday!" Majora yelled, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No need to get your tentacles in a knot." I put my hands up. The mask glared at me.

I nodded my head toward the room right in front of us, gesturing for Farore to follow me and headed off, nervous and relieved that Gretta is not here with me to watch my back and torment my brain. I held the rusty doorknob, feeling an odd amount of constantly used energy in the room. That's one trick Gretta taught me. I opened the door and walked in to see a floating skull with a blue fire encasing it. The funny thing is, I've seen weirder things. I tried to slash it, it didn't work, I tried to throw my tiny boomarang at it, it burned up, I tried to throw Farore at it, and she didn't die. Then I slapped my head in stupidity and used my hookshot, which took away its fire (How the heck can I say it otherwise?) and I hacked and slashed it, killing it and getting a heart from its corpse. Yay.

I walked through the only door ahead of me, and as soon as I walked in, iron bars slammed down and closing my exit off, I jerked my head in front of me, taking out my sword and mentally getting ready for anything. Popping up from the ground, was a boney soldier that I recognized as a stalfos, which was holding a sword about as good as the kokiri sword. We parred, jabbing and defending, cursing to ourselves about our opponent's awesomeness.

"Screw this!" I yelled, as we were getting nowhere, and I took out the moblin whistle, hoping the moblin would still see me as it's commander without Gretta around. I waited for a few moments

"MASTER, YOU CALLED?" Victor bust through the wall with his massive wooden club, still having that stupid look on his face and conveniently still loyal to me. "WAIT… YOU ARE MISTRESS GRETTA'S SERVANT, RIGHT?" my eyelid flinched and I made a mental note to slap Gretta in the face when I see her later.

"Companion, yes. Could you help me in the temple?" I asked polite but firmly.

"SURE, I WAS BORED ANYWAYS." He slammed his club on the poor stalfos, who was cowering in the corner of the room, shattering its bones all across the moss-covered floor. I shuddered and prayed for the fool who angered him. I picked up the key that was in his ribcage.

Seeing that no room magically appeared, we headed back, Victor breaking all the doors in the temple and me not choosing to point that out. I slightly hinted to Victor to leave, but he never took the hint, intent on finding Gretta and getting his promotion.

After a while we found Gretta, who just finished a block puzzle and was fighting the green poe, Beth. With her fire magic, she sindged the green ghost every so often, dodging Beth's magic most of the time. Though when we came Victor smashed the ghost with ease, killing it and restoring the green fire in the main room.

Speaking of main room, we headed back there, Gretta finally convincing Victor to guard the outside of the temple for us. I learned one thing today mom, don't call giant club-weilding idiotic moblins to fight for you, they could bring the temple down!

-Gretta's POV-

So after the elf came crying back to me with Victor, we entered the northeast door, walking on to a garden like area, which was filled with giant deku babas and octaracks, both of which were killed by a flick of the scepter. We walked across the grassy floor and eventually we reached a wall that was covered in vines, and sitting comfortably on it was a scullwalltula. It was easily killed by a shot of the hookshot, which doesn't sound as cool as a swipe of a sword. We climbed up the wall, not really having any conversations.

Walking in the door, a blue bubble turned around and noticed our group entering the room, and trust me, with Farore yelling hello to everyone, it's not that hard. Link began to take out his hookshot and all of the other stupid equipment, but I stopped him with a simple lift of hand, and I shot a blast of ice magic to kill it, gathering it's heart afterwards.

"Aren't you a fire magician?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Majorly, I was taught by Koume AND Kotake, so I know a bit of both." I shrugged, not really surprised that he asked that. A chest magically appeared in the center of the stone room and Link waked up to it, unlocking it and fishing out the faded tan piece of parchment, which is the dungeon map of the temple. Honestly, I felt it was useless without the compass.

"How do I use this?" Link muttered to himself, turning it around and upside down, not sure what room it is.

"It's useless without the compass. Leave it in my bag." I pushed that problem aside and entered the next room.

We entered another grassy field, filled with vicious plants and octopi, enough to make me consider extincting them. This time, there was a mound of earth in the center of the room, and I walked up to it, seeing the small, shiney box of treasure up above me. I tried to climb it, hookshot it, and teleport up, but nothing seemed to work.

"Hey, why didn't the hookshot work?" Link thought out loud.

"I have no idea and honestly, I wouldn't care, I JUST WANT THE SHINEY!" I stomped my foot.

"Hey… Farore…" I looked at Majora, who was talking, and at Farore., who blindly spiraled around the purple heart-shaped mask.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember the slingshot?" we all smiled evilly. Farore started to back away.

- a few minutes later-

"OW! FOR GOD'S SAKE, WHY DID I LEAP DOWN THAT WELL, OH GOD, MY LEGS" Link yelled below.

"GET THE KEY!" I yelled back at him.

"SCREW YOU!"

-later-

I pushed around the stone blocks as Farore lay in my bag, moaning and groaning about her crushed wings, too stupid to drink a healing potion. After a half an hour of shoving, grumbling and tiring my skinny, frail arms (Yeah, I said frail), we reached a ladder, but by that point, I was dead tired, so I chugged down a blue potion and manned up, remembering my gerudo childhood. I then lost all happiness as I thought of the handsome teenage Gannondorf.

"Wimp."

"Shut up you stupid mask" I growled at it.

"Try to hurt me, I dare you, I don't think you'd live to tell."

"I could always abandon you right here, and you'd have to wait here for eternity until some idiot finds you and tortures you with their incompetence. Yeah, Im the best you got."

"…I am a talking evil mask that could do something evil like, I don't know, make the moon crash. Now, do you REALLY want to take me on?"

"You're weak without a body, you parasitic piece of wood."

"HEY! THAT'S RUDE!"

"AND?" I shot it a death look and summoned fire on the end of my fingertips, keeping it only inches away from the mask's eyes.

"I like pie…"

"THAT'S more like it. Link!"

"Mmm?" Link said, as he fiddled around with the hookshot's gears.

"Hold on to the purple pain,"

"I'd rather not."

"How would you like being fried to a crisp?"

"…" he took the mask from my satchel and put it on the inside of his hylain shield. He then inched away from my flaming phalanges.

I entered a room with a twisted hallway, holding my stomach and hoping I wouldn't throw up. At the end, there was a room with wall masters, which Link defeated quite efficiently, and we climbed up the ladder, one at a time, to see another locked door, which I promptly destroyed with fire. Well, I guess we didn't need that key after all.

Finally, after toiling away at all of these torturous rooms, we reached the area where we saw the red ghost. Thankfully, the portrait that she was in was flammable, and you know what I did then.

A chest materialized before me and I kicked it open with irritation, impatient to maul the boss with my bare hands.

"DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUN" Farore yelled, as I took out the fairy bow, which was sturdy and flexible. I assessed it as I very good quality bow, and handed it to Link, explaining that I had no skill with the bow.

-Moments later-

"DIE ALREADY!" Link was yelling, missing the shots with his bow and getting hit with the blue ghost's lanturn.

"Now you know why I burn the portraits while the ghost is in it."

"OH NOW YOU TELL ME MISS, I-DON'T-WANT-TO-HELP-OUT!" he yelled, finally jump-attacking the phantom and slaughtering it. I picked up the arrows that exploded from its gut and watched as another chest materialized in front of me. Inside the chest was the compass.

"So how does this work…?" Link looked at the map and the compass, still not knowing where we are.

"Look." I took the map and compass, sitting down to show him. "Take these points, here, here and here, then you do this… and then you connect the points in a 14 degree angle… tilt the map a bit… and now, you know where you are!"

"That's awefully complex…"

"I know."

Finding no way to progress, we backtracked all the way to the main room. Upon our arrival, the purple ghost appeared in front of us, angered by the death of her comrades.

"You killed all or them! Even Beth! I only cared for Beth!" the purple ghost yelled, angered at the group for our ghost hunting.

"So would we be the ghost busters?" Majora asked, reading my mind.

"You should stop doing that."

"Should… would… may… yeah, no." Majora said, stealing my sister's catchphrase. I ignored her.

"Hello? Earth to multibreed girl and the purple demonic mask?" Link said, catching our attention and we looked at the protagonist again, who was pointing to purple, and she was spinning slowly around us, not even attacking us.

"Well, that's a dumb tactic." I mumbled and blasted all four with fire, revealing 3 fakes and one real one who was wounded by the inferno blast.

"OWWWW! WHY DOES FIRE HURT ME?" the ghost yelled, I shrugged in response. Link, noticing the pause, shot multiple arrows at the burned spirit, and destroyed it, bringing the last fire back and making the elevator work again.

"That was easy."

-Boss room; Link's POV-

I walked in as Gretta and Majora were having a trip down memory lane, remembering the easy button Staples used to sell. Oddly, Din wasn't yelling at them to shut up. I noticed that nothing was in here, spare a few bland and redundant paintings.

"Hey guys, is this a dead end?" I asked.

"Ummmmmmm.." Gretta was trying to remember the boss of the forest temple. Assuming that nothing was here, I began to walk off, but the entrence was blocked off by spikes and a maniacal laughter filled the dim room. I looked back at the arena.

"FOOLS! You dare to defy ME? I'M THE ALMIGHTY PHANTOM GANNON! MUHAHAHAHA (cough, cough, hack) OH gods, screaming isn't fun."

Gretta was in shock as Phantom Gannon ripped the skin off of his head and reveiled that he is only a copy of the real monster.

"Gannon…" Gretta trailed off. She began to get a misty look in her eye. I flinched.

"OH NO. YOU'RE NOT GONNA CHICKEN OUT BECAUSE IT'S YOUR EX." I walked up to her and yelled that in her face. "HELP YOU HELPLESS MUTAINT!" I ignored the look of annoyance and got out my shiny new arrows, ready to kill this ditto. The ghost just laughed and galloped on Phantom Snowflake, into a portrait.

-Gretta's POV-

So, as you can guess, I did slap him in the face later, but back to the present.

I proceeded to shoot fireballs at Gannon and yell out to Link which portrait which Gannon was coming in and out of. We missed a lot, he missed a lot, until I had an idea…

"Hey Link! Follow me!" as Gannon went back into the portrait, I jumped in with him, hearing Link thud behind me. I saw where I was, a frozen farm, frozen in time and Gannon on Snowflake not too far from me.

"Fight you coward!" I barked, and went in to slash Gannon, keeping one sword at one side, ready to decapitate him. Link used his arrows to stun the phantom as I cleanly chopped his head off, blood missing as it was a phantom. I watched as a heart container pooped up from the corpse and the blue portal began to appear, and I felt tired. Would I feel this tired when the real one is next, his unmoving body on the cold floor as Link stands, victorious?

So, I was a bit lengthy on the description of the temple, because I wanted to put this out before I loose all writing opportunities for the next 2 weeks or so. Anyways, please review.


	14. Ignore chap 13's note

IGNORE WHAT I SAID LAST CHAPTER. I had enough time to write this during the weekend, and oddly, ideas and words just flew to me. this chapter finishes off what happens with Link and Malon, and their story actually happened to me, except I was Link. This was oddly AFTER I posted the original idea of Sigmond and I'm pretty sure I just predicted the future. The ending here is what actually happened with me and my ex (Except we hugged). the other stuff is just preparing for other games, trust me, you'll get it by the end of the chapter. Have a Pie-filled day!

Chapter 14

Back stories and side quests

Majora's POV

The life of a taking mask is hard. I bet you wouldn't think of that but, people don't really believe me when I say that before I was a mask, I was a feared demon. Even Gretta's mom, who's great-grandmother had sealed me, thinks I'm just a pest, LIKE A BEE! I'M A MASK THAT CAN SHOOT TENTACLES AND HAS POWERFUL TELEKINESIS. Too bad I don't want to destroy hyrule (otherwise I'd be homeless). If we ever go to a new world, I am DEFINITELY blowing that shit up like nuclear warfare.

Anyways, my pupil and the morons of this little group were walking around the blown up hyrule castle town, killing redeads for training.

"GO GO SLOW ASS REDEAD, IF YOU CAN'T KILL LINK THEN I'LL DO IT MYSELF!" I sang, annoying our protagonist in green. Did I already make fun of the fact that he's wearing a skirt?

"Majora." I looked up to see Gretta, putting some redead blood in a bottle.

"How do you use redead blood in a potion?" I asked, thinking why zombies have blood.

"I don't. I just occasionally pour it on people's graves and watch as they become temporary redeads." She shrugged "they die as soon as the sun comes out."

"Hey… where's Farore…" Navi whispered. She was paranoid today.

"Dead." I said.

"SHUT UP! MASKS CAN'T TALK!" she began to hide behind Gretta and began to mutter rapidly about purple flashlight-weilding aliens who steal cows. I rolled my eyes.

"Wait a minuete… where is Farore?" Gretta asked, knitting her brow. She gazed around as I scanned the houses with my sixth psychic sense. Actually, it's 5th, I can't taste.

-later-

After finding her in the happy mask shop, I telepathicly blew up the place with the rocks nearby, because, what god forsaken place would sell masks? IT'S SLAVERY. pretty sure that was outlawed a couple years ago. And why hasn't anyone spoke up for the poor, defenceless masks? It's not like all of them can possess their owners, someone need to stand up! And that person will be ME, Majora! I told this to Gretta.

"So you're going to kill people who sell masks?" she said, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"YES! THAT IS SELLING PEOPLE!" I began to rant on as Link killed the poes to give to the poe guy. I don't like that guy.

After obtaining all the ghosts, we went back to the guy's hut.

"So, you came back…"

"Yeah yeah, now gimmie a prize." Gretta put the poes in his little cage and stood in front of the hooded hunter, arms crossed and patience low. The ghost master reached into his pocket and pulled out… a bottle.

"WHAT?!" Link yelled.

"Lemmie handle this, I'm better at scaring souls to their cores."Gretta politely said to Link. She turned toward the ghost hunter. "NOW you fatherfucker, I HAVE BEEN HUNTING FOR THESE DANG POES FOR 4 HOURS NOW! DO YOU REALIZE HOW BOREING IT IS?! I HAVE SCOURED THE ENTIRE MAP OF HYRULE FOR THESE WORTHLESS THINGS, THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY KIND OF ORGAN THAT COULD BE USEFUL FOR POTIONS, AND DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY BOTTLES I HAVE, DO YOU, CHEAP BASTARD?!."

"Um… 12?" he whimpered, cowering in the corner. Gretta sat right next to him, her nose touching his.

"Yessss… now, you have two options. 1) give me something better or 2) die a horrible death as I take your blood for potions. Choose wisely." Gretta whispered so calmly, it began to unnerve me.

"P-please, don't hurt me. I'll give you a-anything, l-l-look around and choose what y-you want…" he cowered with his hands covering his head. Gretta smiled

"Better." She looked around and settled on his tall, oak staff. With a goodbye, we left.

"Why did you pick the staff? There was money in there!" I asked Grretta, genuinely confused.

"It's a ghost calling staff."

"What?"

"It's a staff that can call the dead if you use it right, it can also be used for magic."

"But you already have a staff…"

"No, this is for Link, he needs some kind of distance weapon."

"Why not for you?"

"It's weak compaired to mine. She called Link over and explained why she wanted the staff. Link looked suspicious

"So it's mine" Link asked.

"Yeah, depending on where and when you call the dead, you can get different beasts. I think you can also use some sort of magic, but I don't know what kind you're suited for. Can you let me check?" she smiled in a mischievous manner. He thought if he should.

"Look, it's not like you screwed her, you don't pool magic." I said. Link stared at Gretta in horror.

"Well, yeah, I did screw him, but my way was by blood oath." She smiled. "Just give me your hand." Link hesitantly gave his hand to her, internally debating whether magic and power over the dead.

Gretta closed her eyes and sent part of her soul to Link's as a messenger, sencing his personality and she began he laugh to herself. She left his soul.

"Weird. I only did that once before. Anyways. Your power is lycanthropy." She smiled. "Not really magical, but hey, it seems to given to you by Farore so be glad you got something that was partially useful."

"What's lycanthropy?"

"The ability to transform into a wolf."

"Why would that be relevant to the triforce of courage?!" he asked Farore.

"I like puppies. Now they're badass." She simply said, and I had to say, that was acceptable.

"So where are we going next?" Link asked. Gretta began to smile evilly as she headed north.

-later-

"LON LON RANCH?! WHYYYY?" Link yelled, bashing his head with the wall. Gretta shook her head.

"Look, I know that you have a sore spot when you got dumped by Malon, but get over it. We need to save the ranch from Whatshisfase with the weird mustache."

"Ingo?" I asked.

"I think. Do you honestly think I'd take the time to learn the names?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Nada."

"Nice to know that you all believe in me guys."

We went inside the ranch to see Ingo whipping a horse. I telepathicly asked Gretta to teleport Link next to Malon. She smiled and agreed.

-Link's POV-

I felt a tingle sence in my gut and then closed my eyes for no reason. When I opened them, I was staring face-to-face with Malon.

"…Hi."

"Why are you so close to me."

"I just teleported in front of you."

"But…why?"

"The mask's a bitch"

"Ah." We stayed silent for a few moments. "Um…Do you still remember-"

"Yeah." She nervously eyed my sword.

"So. How's Sigmond?"

"Um, I only hired him."

"Oh…" I made a mental note to hew him.

"So how're you doing, Grasshopper?"

"Don't call me that." I lost my sheepish smile.

"Link?"

"What?"

"You're not going to disembowel me… right?"

"Why would I?"

"1) I denied you and 2) I saw what you did to those redeads while I was riding on one of the horses." She shuddered.

"…Malon."

"Yeah…"

"Is there something you'd like to say to me?"

"I-I'm sorry… I was dumb to do that to you…I want to know… are you still single" She looked a bit sorry.

"Yeah…" she moved in front of me, her warm russet eyes looked up to my light blue ones, and she went on her tip toes and her soft scarlet lips touched mine, and we had a few minutes of hevan, our arms holding each other, and our hearts beating as one.

"The years have did you well…" She whispered in my ear when we stopped our kiss. "So… will you forgive me? I'd be honored to be your girlfriend…"

"That's nice… but hell no." I lost my smile and threw her off of me. "You played with me. You denied me. I miss you yes, but I hate you as much as I love you."

"Why…"

But by that time, I left the building.

Um, my mind is quite unfathomable. So I get most of my ideas when I have my breakfast or lunch, and when I originally planned this story, I wasn't going to have Link and Malon in a relationship at all. But oh well, minds change, especially if you are a Gemini like me.


	15. Lotsa crap done at once

FIRST AUTHOR FAVORITE: Author Goddess

Thank you!

So I finished fire emblem awakening today (Just know I write this author's note waaaay before the final one) and I have to say, HIGHLY underrated game. Really, out of all the gamers I know, only one (my ex) knows what it is. It had a pretty good story with highly memorable charecters and good replayability, the second time you do better, not so much if you highered the difficulty level though… anyways, I recommend it. Now to the story

Chapter 15

Lotsa crap

Link's POV

I looked into the vacant dessert while the sun st in front of me, the orange ball looking like a ripe, jucy mango waiting to be eaten. Gretta told me that thnking to myself here in the gerudo vally would be nice, at least while she prepaired more potions with the gerudo potion master. She was right.

"Hey… I heard what happened…" Farore hovered next to me, and I looked at her. "It's okay, I don't really feel like being stupid today…" I looked at Farore, confused by when she said 'feel like being'. "Hmm? No, I'm not always dumb and easily amused… only when I'm incarnated as a mortal. As a god, it really depends, I'm quite moody…"

"Wait… what about chapter 2?" I asked

"STOP BREAKING-"

"YEAH YEAH, WE KNOW!" we yelled back together. Farore shook her head.

"Well, do you honestly think we can't act? I do need to keep an eye on Gretta. Did you know that she could weild the entire triforce? It won't split for her at all? That happens only once in a millennia, more or less." Farore sighed. "Do you mind if I change into a deity form?" I shook my head. "Good. "

She began to form a cocoon of leaves and plant life around her, and it grew until a beautiful green haired lady with a smooth pale face, that was free of blemishes. She wore a flowing robe, though it was fashioned like pants instead of a long skirt. She weiled a double-ended silver battle ax, and in the other hand, held a small green crystal.

"You look different from last time… and what's with the battle ax?" I asked, containing my surprise.

"Well, the godess of courage needs a weapon, right? And I have multiple forms, and this wasn't the one I merged with gretta." She looked to the sunset. "Too bad I can't be clear-headed all the time…" she sighed.

"So what do you need?"

"Well, I thought you'd need some support, since I have been informed I can't help you with Gannondorf, or else bad things will happen. I'll help you with lycanthropy, since you have no clue how to use it."

"I know somewhat!"

"Do you even know what it means?" she looked at me, amused.

"Wolf powers?"

"…Close enough." She stood up. "Since I made all life forms except gerudoes, I can do anything related to them, and lycanthropy is smething I mastered, as well as other shape-shifting abilities."

"When are you going back to being stupid might I ask?"

"I can transform 2 days per year. You'll be fine. Plus, I heard Impa knows some more lycanthrophy. You can learn from her."

"She sounds scary from how Grteta speaks of her."

"That's because Impa hates her with a passion and wants to kill her."

"Do all the sages hate her?"

"All but nabooru and her dad." Farore sighed.

"Damn." I said, wondering how she'd get by if she wasn't so powerful.

"Mhmm. So first, to transform into a wolf, you need to think like a wolf, to FEEL like a wolf, and to smell like a wolf. Then we can consider you to be a wolf."

"Smell?"

"Mhmm, they're better than bloodhounds!"

"What's that?"

"Um… just forget about that actually. Anyways, get on all fours boy!"

-Gretta's POV-

"Oh yeah! You better feel that! I"ll make you fuzzy, inside and out! Dig deeper, Boy!" yelled a soft yet powerful female voice.

As I turned the corner to go tward the backyard, I heard that and couldn't help but feel annoyed that Link got some before Raven called me on a date.

-Link's POV-

Wolf form is really fun, especially close to the kitchen. Granted, I can't speak to anyone who doesn't have psycic powers. Farore was sitting next to me, petting my dark brown fur, trying hard not to cuddle me like a puppy, though I didn't really look that cute, closer to angry, other than that, I liked being a wolf.

Gretta walked up tyo where we were, looking at Farore, confused at the weird person. Farore politely waved.

"Who's that?" she asked me, glaring at Farore.

"How do you know it's me?" I asked

"Easy, there aren't any wolves native to this dessert." She scratched the bottom of my neck, which oddly felt nice.

"I'm Kira. I'm a fairy." Farore said, smiling at Gretta's way.

"Slightly unusual fairy." She took out her sword, and in one swift move, put her sword to the godess's throat. "Now who are you?" she growled.

"That's not polite, isn't it? Well, if you must know, I'm from Termina, and if you want sanity, you wont ask anything else." Tripping her and standing over her, Farore put the sharpest blade of her battleax against Gretta's throat. "Now, I'll be on my way." She smiled pleasantly and teleported away, whispering my ear to not give her away.

Gretta glared at the place were she was, mumbling some unkind words. Then, she looked at me, but didn't say anything, just gestuinng for me to follow her. We left the barren vally, hookahotting across the creavice and walking into the noticeably cooler hyrule feid.

"So where are we going?" Majora asked, yawning awake from her mid-afternoon nap. Gretta took out a map and stroked her chin.

"Well, now that I have about 10 bottles of each kind of potion, I think we can head to Death Mountain for the fire temple?" Gretta said.

"Well, where else can we go?" Majora sighed, rolling her eyes at Gretta.

"Oh mighty Majora, I have some news for you. I can't go to the fire temple, there is only one goron's tunic, I'm not enough goron and I won't burn up my gills. You have to get up and turn into one of your formes, then and only then we can finish the temple." Gretta smugly said, then she turned to me. "Good luck with this one. If she doesn't kill you within the hour, you're lucky. Or stronger than I would think you are."

"WAIT" both of then stared at me. "So what're you gonna do?"

"Finish off the ice cavern." She smiled "You don't need anything but a sword and some magic for that. It's also where you meet Sheik again, if I remember right." She opened up her bag to pull out a red potion. "You'll definitely need this."

"You're leaving me already? With this idiot? Gretta, I thought you liked me?!" Majora whined. I just scowled at her.

"Yes, I am. I have some personal things to do, and I'd prefer not to have a horde of morons following me." with that, she gave me Majora and walked toward Zora's domain, ignoring the protestant whines from the mask.

We stared at each other silently.

"Let go of me." she ripped herself out of my hand and began to float.

"You could do that?" I asked, assuming that she was immobile unless someone wore her.

"Yeah, I don't like to, it's too cold."

"Too cold..?" I saw her pissed off look. "Never mind." I looked toard Kakariko village, and I noticed something funny. "Majora, do you see the scary cloud over Death Mountain?" I poked the mask. She looked at where I was looking.

"Yeah."

"So should we check it out?"

"…I guess…" she sighed and hovered toward the stairs to the city, as I followed, hesitant to follow the mask that clearly hates me.

-One hour later, in Goron city-

"I'm Link"

"I'm Link"

"…But I'm Link"

"I don't like you."

"Shut up Majora" Link snapped.

"Oh, great comeback you skirt-wearing elf." She rolled her eyes.

"Look, guys, could you just rescue my race? I'm only like, 4." Link the goron sighed. We nodded, accepting our fate, and we took the scarlet tunic from the small rock child. "Good luck" he said cheerily. "You're going to need it." I thanked him and left.

-with Gretta-

Drinking some some warm coca as I gazed around the frozen zora's domain, thinking that this place would be pretty decant for an ice skating ring… wait a second…

-A few hours later-

"STEP RIGHT UP TO AVRICYLL'S RINK, 20 RUPEES AN HOUR" I yelled, watching , amused at the enormous amount of rupees entering my one-way barrier.

"Ma'am" I looked at the hylean mother who was talking to me. "Does this place provide any insurance in case of fractured bones and such?"

"No. If I did, I'd be broke. Now if you don't want to skate, you can buy a cup of hot coca. You still have to pay the entry fee, though." I said bluntly. Insurance, what a load of crap.

"Madame" another man walked up to me.

"What?" I snapped

"Do you have a vendor's license?"

"No. Do you with to testify against me?" I summoned a fist full of fire.

"N-no ma'am." He mumbled timidly as a cruel smile formed on my face.

"Now be a good police officer and look after the children" I shoved him away.

Something poked my mind though… was I supposed to do something? I looked at the frozen figure of King Zora.

Oh crap.

-Majora; in the fire temple.-

How does anyone expect an evil purple heart-shaped wooden mask to scower a temple covered head-to-toe with lava and other things that have fire-weilding capabilities? I AM A MASK PEOPLE.

Anyways, we were killing a flame-dancing scarecrow with the bombs. Don't worry though, I was helping! I was…cheering on.

"MOVE FASTER YOU DOLT! MY DEAD, MOLDY GRANDMOTHER COULD KICK ITS BUTT TEN TIMES FASTER THAN YOU CAN WITH A BLUE POTION." I yelled, getting bored in the small room. I tripped the running bulb that was giving Link so much trouble and laughed as it scrambled to get up. Link finally caught up and shot it with an arrow he set on fire (there were torches in the room) and we watched it burn, Link maniacally laughing as it died. I just shrugged and went up the elevator.

Well we were tired, since we already used our red potion, so the slow and not deadly ride up into a nice room was a welcome break. Link huffed as he tried to wipe the scorch marks off of his sword, me just staring in the corner.

"Well, that was fun." I clapped two of my whips together as if they were hands and began to head toward the door.

"Wait. Gimmie one more minute…"

"Well time's up elfie, you need to get more endurance."

"HEY! You didn't even fight or chase the stupid firedancer and it's stupid fire skates! THAT was torture!"

"Ahem, who tripped it? Who saved you from awakening the hideous Great Fairy?"

"Come on! Can't you find it in your heart to be nice to me? just for one temple, at least?"

"Ahem, you forget that I'm evil."

"Do it for Gretta. It's BAD if I die before Gannondorf does."

"Dude, I'm one of those people who want to watch the world burn. And for Gretta, I just can't kill you." I giggled at his stupidity. He sighed and began to pray silently and that reminded me…

"Where is Farore?"

- Termina; Farore's POV; after leaving Link.-

Ah Termina my home. It hasn't changed much, other than some new inventions and some new albums from the Indigogos, which I fangirl over in my spare time. I bet you wonder why I am here. Well, rest assure, I have a reason. I entered the laundry pool.

"Guru-guru! Hello!" I greeted him, disguised as the boss of his band, the dog Ruffles

"Ah, Ruffles, how are you?" he smiled as he continued to turn the handle of his music box, swaying slightly along with the song of storms.

"Fine, fine. Now, I have only some time, so I want you to tell me one thing. What was the most important event that happened in the past 7 years?"

"I got married."

"I mean, apocalyptic doom"

"Oh, well, the moon almost fell by skull kid and an evil purple heart-shaped mask. The giants saved us with the help of a kid with a fairy. Don't you remember? That was the year you got appointed the leader of the band and also…lost your mask.

"Oh right. Thanks, Guru. Also, say hi to the madam for me."

"Good seeing you too, Ruffles." He smiled and waved goodbye as I trotted out of the laundry pool, tail wagging and mind racing.

When I was done, I converted back to the form I used to train Link with and walked, nostalgic, to west clock town, where the ugly but useful great fairy lived.

I sheilded my eyes as she began to materialize.

"Oh hello Mistress Farore! We haven't seen you in many decades."

"Rhea, good to see you. I see Clock Town is thriving, good job. But I have to ask you to do me a favor, I want you to create a part of you that will stay for a period of one year and will help a boy named Link."

"The hero of time?! But I have no idea what you mean…" she sounded surprised, speaking of someone who is gone from her lands

"Split your soul."

"What…?"

"Split your soul and give the smaller piece to me so I can go back in time and let it inhabit a body. It will only be there for a year, so you will get it back. I'm not asking Dianne or Nora because they're not as experienced and need to participate more to take care of their land."

"Why? What about devine intervention, and why the past?"

"I have my reasons Rhea. And I can't because I'm using a big chunk of my energy being in a mortal body, so if I intervine more, I'll end up like a weaker Hylea. And trust me, I don't want to be one." We shuddered.

"Do I have to?"

"Do you want to be demoted?"

"Fine. Whatever the heck you want." She began to glow and soon, in front of my leg, there was a sparkly pink light, which I encased in a bottle and kept in my back pocket, a plan forming in my mind.

-boss room, Link's POV-

Well, after a temple that was like a mini prison/torture obstacle course, I reached the boss room with a really bad taste in my moth, which I could classify as ash or ashy blood. Majora wasn't any better, though she didn't show it. Her whips were singed and dirty from the blood and the ash, and she shut up during the later parts of the dungeon, mainly during the hours we wasted climbing up the stairs trying to beat the clock to get the megaton hammer. She has been helpful as well, but sadly, I bet it won't last.

Where was I? Oh right- giant evil dragon with a fiery mane. The dragon erupted from the lava, it's eyes narrowed and teath glittering, and infuriatingly, it pointed toward the piles of bones in the corner as I took out my sword.

"Majora, handle the hammer, I'm going to go with the hookshot and arrows."

"Fine, leave me with the close-ranged dirty work." She grumbled, but nothing more, gliding in with the hammer. I shot it in the eye, stunning it for Majora to swoop in and slam the beast in the face, gliding back when it tried to swipe at her.

"Weak." Her eyes glowed as she hurled a multitude of boulders at the dragon, who whined and roared in agony. Smiling, I ran in, master sword drawn, and swiped powerfully across the dragon's scarlet face, leaving a vary deep gash that will not go away any time soon. Volvagia held up a white flag that he got from nowhere, don't ask me about it.

"I GIVE UP!" it yelled, surprising the both of us.

"you speak English?" Majora asked.

"YES, NOW DON'T KILL ME, I'LL GIVE YOU YOUR SAGE AND YOUR HEART CONTAINER!" Volvagia screamed, throwing the heart container at me and ducking under the sea of lava, the blue portal appearing in the center of the room.

"…" Majora and I looked at each other for a moment and decided not to speak of this, leaving the wrenched temple.

So y'know how I don't really have an upload schedual? Well, this is especially true during the summer. I can't write on the weekends and occasionally my dad will drop me off at my uncle's house, where my 4 year old cousin will poke and prod me until I chase him and run back to the laptop to type 5 more words and he's back. So if I get a good week, expect a chapter in 2 to 3 days, if not, expect 7-10 days. Oh well. Read and Review!


	16. The Last of Love

So y'know how I don't really have an upload schedule? Well, this is especially true during the summer. I can't write on the weekends and occasionally my dad will drop me off at my uncle's house, where my 4 year old cousin will poke and prod me until I chase him and run back to the laptop to type 5 more words and he's back. So if I get a good week, expect a chapter in 2 to 3 days, if not, expect 7-10 days. Oh well. Read and Review!

So I just posted the last chapter and I check online to do something else… 10 seconds later I realize the only thing I can do to is to start the next chapter. Sad, right? Anyways, on with the chapter.

Chapter 16

The last of love

Gannondorf's POV

I looked out of the window of the tall gray tower, admiring the power and land I owned. All of the land under my iron fist, with a word, destroyed, and with another reborn. I would kill for this power, and mind you, I already have.

"Mr Gannondorf, Volvagia has been defeated." A redead moaned, interrupting my thoughts. I glared at him.

"…Didn't I tell you to knock when you come in" I growled, growing frustrated at the fact that my pet dragon is defeated.

"y-yes sir… Sorry." He meekly replied. I shooed him off, my mind racing for ideas for what to do to in the water temple. Maybe dead hand? No, that's rash. Maybe something like Phantom Ganon? Ah, maybe a shadow Link… No, Shadow Gretta! I smiled deviously as I thought of my love... I miss her at my side.

-flashback; 2 years before Gretta met Link -

"Hey gret!" my teenage self yelled out to the pretty face that was 15 year old Gretta.

"What Gannie?" she asked.

"So you're leaving?" I asked sadly.

"Yeah. I… have to go, to finish my training before I settle down and take part in the experiments." She smiled, though her eyes were sad from leaving the fortress.

"You don't have to go!" I helplessly persisted. I clutched her hand.

"I… do. I really do. I- I'll come back though…." She continued to smile, trying to make me feel better, though it wasn't working.

"Please. Stay."

"It's okay Gan, it is."

"No, it isn't. You know that wrongfully see you as a freak because they judge by appearance. Stay here, people respect you by your power and some… do a bit more than respect." I clenched her soft, thin hand.

"Gannondorf. Let go." She whispered monotonously.

"Do it for me… Gretta." She looked up at me with her fiery sapphire eyes. "I love you…" her eyes began to fill with tears. "You are a gorgeous, unique and exotic woman who is as strong as you are smart. You captivated me within weeks of coming here, and I can't imagine life without you, even though you were only in it for four years." I hugged her and rubbed her back as she silently wept. I then thought to myself, this is the woman that will be my partner. This is the woman I'd do anything for, one who deserves the triforce, and our home will be perfect. I will make it perfect. I must.

-back in the castle-

A tear fell down my cheek. Why have those STUPID gods kept us apart?! WHAT HAVE I DONE?! The scowl on my face deepened, walking down the dark hallways.

"Mr. Dorf?"

"MY NAME IS LORD GANNONDORF." I snapped at my minions. They nodded, trying not to show that they were scared of me. I shoved away that wimpy part of me that was sad that I was feared more than respected.

"Um… we got reports saying that Zora's domain thawed out."

"Great…" I growled. I looked at the keese. "Get the redead brigade and surround the shadow temple. Kidnap Impa." He hastily saluted and flapped away, afraid of my wrath.

I finally entered the stables and saw my beautiful mare, Snowflake. She neighed as I stroked her soft hair and strapped on her saddle on. We trotted silently toward Zora's Domain, Snowflake neighing softly when one of my minions bothered her.

-later in Zora's domain-

I looked at Gretta as she looked at me, occasionally licking her sour apple snowcone.

"So I bet you didn't come for snowcones and hot chocolate." Gretta broke the silence sitting next to me as we overlooked the beautiful lake.

"No, I didn't. But could I have some coca?" she passed me some. "Thanks." I sipped the drink and I felt warm inside.

"So what do you need?" she asked, though not in a mean way, just curious. I bit my lip.

"How are you?"

"Fine, fine, I recently stocked up on potions. Did you know that we developed a pink potion out of fish blood that enhances eyesight?" I smiled at her lust for knowledge in the art of potion making. I began to taste the blood of my lips.

"I miss you." I whispered.

"Me too, I really look forward to when I can leave these idiots." She rested her little head on my shoulder. I resisted kissing her cheek.

"Could you come back to me? Please? I miss you and your amazingness." I spat out, stroking her hair.

"Gannie" she sighed "You know I can't. Plus, the world's okay as it is dear." She said, though I couldn't agree with her.

"I can't say I agree with you, power is amazing."

"But it is worth sacrificing for peace and love." She said, looking at me, tired, but glad to see me.

"But wouldn't the world be so much better with us as rulers? Think about it, me and you, king and queen, the world under our thumb. Isn't that an amazing thought? And it's not hard! All you need to do is join me. Please…" I looked at her, eyes begging her to join.

"…I…can't…please…spare me…" she began to cry quietly

"We can take any of them on!"

"No Gannondorf…we can't. If you forgot, we have the world and above against us. I love you but this is too much, there is duty to be done, and mind you, we'll be done when you lose the throne. You could just give it up, then we could just survive on our own." She looked up at me, waiting for my reply.

"I…don't think I can do that Gret. I really don't."Power is too precious, never to be lost, and only given to those who lust for it.

"Gannie…"

"Gret. Power is something I'd never give up. It is too precious and too amazing."

"Gannon, there is a point where there is too much power."

"That is a myth, power is great. You really don't know what you're talking about."

"Gan…"

"Don't 'Gan' me!" I growled "If you're too much of a pansy to go against these people, then you don't deserve to be my right hand! GET LOST! NOW!" Gretta lifted her head off of my shoulder.

"Fine then. But when you die, I won't help you." She whispered, and got up. "I hope I never see you again, you ambitious idiot." With that, she dropped her snowcone at my feet and walked away, her eyes thinned into slits. I shook off the ice off my foot, and looked at where she was standing for a minute.

What did I just do?

So I know this is really short chapter, and I promise I'll work on the next one as fast as possible, and I'll make sure we get things done, finish the water temple, etc.. The reason that I even made this chapter is that I want you all to realize Ganon's change over the last gannondorf chapters. Please review, even anon is welcome, I haven't gotten any reviews in the past months. Anyways, thank you for reading.


	17. Flashback time!

Hello again, typing this directly after the last chapter so I didn't check for reviews. So lemmie shut up and write already!

Chapter 17

The Trip Down Memory Lane, Not Mine at Least.

Gretta's POV

Remember the last time I met Gannondorf? Yeah, that left me QUITE pissed off, even swimming in the cool Lake Hylea really didn't cheer up my mood.

"Um, are you okay?" Link poked my shoulder with caution "You're scowling at bubbles." I looked at him, blue tunic and iron boots on, sinking just a bit faster than I was.

"Fine." I snapped, and continued to glare at the bubbles. I wish Majora was here, but noooo, her paint job would be ruined. So it's just me and elfie, in the depths of the temple. How fun.

Eventually after some swimming and sinking, we entered the lovely water temple. Thankfully it was the area where I trained as a kid so I should remember the area…hopefully.

Running through the halls, we made it into the main hub of the temple, a towering column in the middle of the temple that led off to many halls and rooms that I recognized decided to head right, killing a telectite on the way, and entered into a long hallway that had many symbols and runes that Link gazed curiously at.

"Hey do you know what it is?" Link asked me, getting more mesmerized with those odd signs.

"Sort of… they are an older version of the zora language, close to zola language.."

"Zola?"

"Older hostile zoras that are basicly extinct now." I said, starting to scrunch my eyebrows together, noticing something I could read. "Look at this." He stood next to me,"This says… 'the triforce bearers are cursed and blessed, cursed to live a dangerous life, blessed to be chosen. But there always will be a person who has a balance of all three, this one is chosen to have the world on his/ her shoulders, made to make mistakes, the one who is the fulcrum between the three, the difference between loss and victory, but her/his sacrifice could determine the world's destiny.'…odd" my eye flinched and my gut hit the floor.

"Gretta… is something wrong? Your pupils dilated quite sharply."

"N-no… let's just go." I took multiple deep breaths as a memory came back to me

-flashback, ?'s POV, 20 years ago.-

Little Gretta rubbed her little cheek against my silk green robe, staring at my almost transparent wings. I smiled as she reached her tiny hand at it, not quite reaching it, but close.

"Maa…" she cooed at me. I gave her my fingers, watching her arrange them in multiple forms. Soon, seeing a lock of my jet-black hair, she pulled it, but I decided not to scold her, seeing that this was the last week I would be holding her, ever. She was one of my 4 children, but she was something different from Dianne, Nora and Rhea, other than the fact that she wasn't pure fairy.

"Hera." I looked up to see another fairy, Nowi, in her normal fairy form, nothing more than a small ball of orange light.

"Nowi?"

"Madame Flavia wants to see her now."

"Ask her for more time… we can't lose her already." I picked Gretta up and held her close to my chest like she was the most important thing in the world.

"…Hera… you can't protect her, she's the balance and the deciding force. We fairies are indifferent, we only care for our kind and the kokiri. You can't bias her. So please, do not make this difficult. Hand over the child." Nowi sighed.

"Well, I'm going with her. I'm her mother and guardian, according to Ursula (Gretta's biological sheikah mother) at least. You cannot deny me, for I will set you aflame." I growled, clutching Gretta tighter, almost to the point of choking her. I prayed in my mind to Master Farore for her to forgive my selfishness.

"…Hera, you are a rash fairy. Fine, just follow me." she scoffed and flew away, not caring if I followed at all.

Eventually, we reached a tall wooden door that had many runes and signs carved in multiple languages. Nowi opened the door telepathicly, holding it open for me but slamming it inches away from my wings.

"Ah, Hera, I was expecting you to be… sticky. I see that Gretta is healthy." The crimson-haired warrior walked in, her booming voice startling Nowi and Gretta. " Good yo see you, good to see you. Anyways, Ursula should be here soon to take Gretta till she is seven." Flavia appeared next to me, her armor clinking a bit as she tickled Gretta, who was giggling and cooing wildly.

"Does she HAVE to go?" I groaned, using just a tint of my magic to try to charm Flavia.

"Yes dear, you forget that Gretta is only 15% your child." Flavia patted me on the head patronizingly.

"So?"

"It's Ursula's, and do you know that she'd do to us if we say we won't give her heir and daughter?"

"All hell will break loose…." I shuddered. She was a demon when angry.

"Right. Now hand her over so I can keep all my organs."

"Please… 5 more minutes, I want to do… something." I said one more time, not hiding my desperation.

"…..Fine. You owe me a coke and fifty rupees." Flava said, losing her smile but shooing me away.

"Wha-?"

"Shut up Nowi." Flavia growled. "Leave her."

I smiled in gratitude and ran away from the hall, toward her bedroom and ran in, locking the door and setting the silent Gretta on the lavish red armchair next to the window. I sat on the ground before her, still taller than her, and looked her in the eye, which were a deep sapphire that looked at me questioningly.

"Look… I need you to do me a favor, get out of this mess, make sure you avoid anything and anyone that's affiliated with the triforce. Trust me, your life will be painful, and I love you too much to let you go through this. At least, if you are forced to, join the wearer of the triforce of courage, Farore is the most powerful and influential of the three gods. Also I will bless you as much as I can, and I will pray you remember me and my warning, but I have my doubts, you're only 2." I frantically mumbled, not looking forward to the fate my child was going to live.

"…" Gretta continued to stare at me, not exactly amused.

"Gretta, remember this chant-"

-back to the water temple-

"GRETTA" Link yelled in my face as I got up off of the floor, head hurting and mind racing.

"…God, my head hurts…"I groaned.

"You fainted after chanting some words." He looked at me, worried and confused at my previous actions.

"What did I say?" I asked curiously.

"audi famam illus ssolus in hostes ruit et patriam cucurrit quaegue tetigit deatrunens" he chanted in a low voice, wondering what exactly he said. I immediately recognized it, a chant and poem about an old legendary hero who rode on a red feathered bird and saved the goddess hylea.

"That… is a chant used to praise the hero of old and his comrades. It's in Universal by the way."

"Universal?"

"The language that's commonly used in multiple dementions and countries. I speak it quite fluently. It's also the language great fairies speak. I wonder why I spoke it, I usually have…" I remembered my vision."Did we do anything?!" I shot up off of my knees, startling Link, who was sitting next to me.

"Well, there was some rumbling but nothing really." Link said, looking at me like I was insane. "Umm, so did I just chant swear words?"

"No… you didn't… lemmie recite the part I remember.

I've heard the legend of that one  
alone he rushed into his enemies  
and saved his home and country

I have heard the legend of that one  
He ran, destroying everything he touched.

I have listened to the legend of that one  
I have listened to the legend of that one

Hope to everyone, also to me.  
Fear to everyone, also to me.

That one  
is near to me.

That one is near to me  
They are allies to me,  
Those who were once strong men  
and rivals.

And by contesting and by fighting fiercely  
Surely our splendor grows**_. " _**

Link sat in silence thinking the same as I was."This was the legend of my precestor… am I right?"

"I don't know… it is a bit vague, so I wouldn't know." I lied. We sat in silence for a few more minutes until I sighed again "Look, forget about it. We need to slaughter gannon and save Hyrule, and that's all I care about. Now get off your ass and crack them knuckles, because we got a water temple in our way and I want it on fire, corpse shot." I brought out my sword, "So who here wants to go monster hunting?"

-later, in the miniboss room-

I entered, soaking wet, Link smiling at my side, satisfied at winning the monster hunting game.

"Oh shut up, you smug little elf!" I teased, poking his shoulder. He smiled with me.

"Finally, took you long enough." I heard a voice in the depths of the room, where there was oddly a tree, and I saw something I quite honestly wasn't expecting, Shadow Gretta.

"Uh Gretta?" Link asked, pointing at my shadow counterpart.

"Fine, we'll battle you." I groaned.

"Hey! That's not nice." SG said, perfectly imitating my scowl.

"Hello, I am your real copy so you can go die in the water temple. Moron."

"Hey, I'm only a moron because you are."

"OOOOHHH"

"SHUT UP LINK" I snapped.

"It's so sad when the shadow is smarter than the real one."

"OOOOOHHH"

"LINK I SWEAR I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF IF YOU DO THAT ONE MORE TIME." I screeched.

"Excuse me princess, but I'm under orders from your ex to kill you."

"OH IT'S ON SISTER."

"Don't compare me to Merri, she's a priss."

"Sorry for that, you're not that bad." I pat her on the back

"It's okay."

"Weren't you trying to kill us ten seconds ago?" Link asked.

"SHUT UP LINK" I snapped. He cowered in the corner of the room.

"So do you want to use magic or swords?"

"Magic." I chose magic because I am the future Gretta, and I have a few…tricks up my sleeve.

"Perfect." She smiled. She started by dropping the temperature a couple of degrees, forming frost on the tree and chilling Link to the bone. I saw my breath form a cloud in front of me as I realized she still had some dark powers and this was more of my 12-year-old version, who (if I remember right) was a weather channeler and used that strategy. So this was the frost gale version with hard to see hits? Bring it, noob.

I started by channeling a hamsterball of flame energy around Link so he won't freeze to death. I sent him a telepathic message to use arrows to distract SG. She saw the shield but didn't care much about it, leaping into the air and calling a blizzard where I couldn't see much more than my hand in front of my face. No matter though, I could sence her.

She leaped out of air on the right side of me, the only hint of her presence visually was the slightest glint of her eyes. I shot a fireball her way, missing but forcing her to retreat. I decided to join her in her game and joined my energy with the storm, blending in and losing sight, only my mental 'vision' (as a lack of better vocabulary) under my control. I felt her swarming around Link, almost breaking the shield that I gave him. He tried to fight, but she was evasive, impossible to hit in this blasted blizzard. But eventually, he transformed into his wolf form, making this a bit more…interesting.

"Ow!" she began to spit out a long line of swear words as she tried to shake of Link, who was chomping on her arm. "GET OFF OF MY YOU WEIRD WOLF THING!" She yelled, blood dripping down her hand. I laughed and set her on fire, watching my shadow run around lake an idiot with her hair on fire and her arm a bloody mess with Link next to me laughing as well. We hi-fived and walked to the next door, ready to leave this place.

-later in the boss room-

Walking in from the twisted temple, soaking wet and smiling wildly from all the fun and the confusion Link and I had. Link was drying his hair off, using what else but his Goron's Tunic, since it was useless now anyways. He also took his shirt off so I had that to swoon about in my mind.

I didn't know he had killer abs.

"Hey Gretta, are you sure this is the boss' room? Usually we have some enormous and scary beast popping out of nowhere and I start taking out my arrows or something and randomly shoot." He interrupted my thoughts and pointed toward the empty room.

"Hmm? Nah, this boss is Morpha. We owed him for something so we made him the boss. He's easier than Shadow Gretta if I remember right." I waved it off. I walked toward the water and poked it, looking for Morpha.

"Where is Morpha?" Link asked, getting quite suspicious.

"I… don't know. He's not in the water though…" I scrunched my face in puzzlement and thought of who else we considered to be the boss of here…But before I could think of anyone…

CRASH! Link dropped to the floor as a water snake crashed to the ground beside him.

"HOLY CRAP ON A BANANA SET ON FIRE!" I yelled, looking at the beast. It was literally a water snake. The entire snake was made of water, Morpha sitting quite safely in the center of the snake.

"THAT'S Morpha?" Link whinned. I nodded, eyes wide. These are the days I wished I kept my lightning rod with me. Wait a second…

"LINK, FREEZE IT!" I remembered, getting out my magic rod. Link nodded and quickly shot the snake with an arrow, temporarily stunning it, but not doing any damage.

We kept trying though, with us getting more impatient and tired, and the snake not even fazed. I then thought of another amazing idea.

"LINK, DISTRACT IT" I yelled, barely dodging the tail of the monster. Link looked at me, doubting me, but he complied, saying many creative insults that angered Morpha. Meanwhile, I was sorting through all my stuff, looking for something to attack morpha with, eventually I found what I was looking for, the hookshot.

"HEY UGLY" I yelled at Morpha. It turned and glared at me, annoyed at all the insults. I shot the Hookshot at the ball and latched on to it, pulling it out of the snake (dismantling the snake) and leaving it flopping on the floor next to my foot. I smiled evilly and stabbed the ball with the bottom of the scepter, watching the blood spewing rapidly out of the ruptured monster's newly dead corpse.

"… Well that's gorey."

Okay so I feel this was a nice, long chapter but I took way too long to make it in my opinion. 4 days and about 10 hours to write. Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review.


	18. A Grimm Chapter

THANK YOU AUTHOR GODDESS! She reviewed and I have to thank her for it, because that feels nice. Today boys and girls, we're going to exploit a fear and start the shadow temple. Also, I made this a bit more dramatic than it needs to be, the shadow temple wasn't that hard. Also, this idea of Link being separated was also helped by Author Goddess so kudos to you buddy. oh and you'll get the chapter name when you read the chapter.

Chapter 18  
A Grimm Chapter  
Link's POV

So I bet a few of you would like to know what we are doing right now. Well, it wouldn't be an epic tale if you didn't know what I was doing so I'll let you in on what I was doing. Don't hold this against me.

I was running and screaming from the redeads that were chasing me as Gretta tried to enter the Ghost master's house. Sadly, that moron locked the door and was apparently on a lunch break in Kakariko village. You could tell it really wasn't our day.

"WHY DID WE COME HERE!?" I screamed, almost crying as the redeads gathered around me.

"I NEEDED FAIRY BLOOD. ALSO USE YOUR FIRE ARROWS TO BURN THE REDEADS!" Gretta yelled, slashing the zombies with her broadswords. I followed her orders, burning the soulless corpses. I looked over to see how the others were doing.

Majora was easily holding her own, whipping and throwing the body bags around. Farore, who came back about an hour ago, was distracting the zombies so Majora or Gretta could kill them. Navi was helping me aim, now helping Farore. We were doing pretty well considering the brigade of redeads having about 20 troops. I noticed the smoothe movements of the group, helping each other effortlessly. Gretta was slaughtering the ones Majora missed. I was picking off the ones that were too far from Majora or Gretta with fire arrows. I thought of the great deku tree, where either Gretta did it herself or left me to improvise with the weak weapons that I had.

"We're a team…" I whispered to myself, feeling oddly nostalgic, even though we haven't really fought this many redeads before. Gretta grinned at me, oddly hearing my silent word.

"No, we were always a team, we have just accepted each other." She told me. "Now would you be a dear and kill the last redead?" I smiled and shot the last zombie.

"So… we just beat up a brigade of zombies. Why?" Majora asked.

"Well, I heard that if you play Zelda's Luleby to the sheikah stones, then they give you fairies. There were some stones in the temple of time so I decided to gather some more fairy blood. I also forgot about the Redeads so here we are."

"So did you get the fairies?"

"Yep, I got about 6 of them."

"are't you 15% fairy?" I asked.

"Not these kinds of fairies. My fairy blood is closer to great fairy. That means my blood don't heal nothing so put your swords away."

I turned toward Farore "Aren't you bothered by this?"

"Me? Nah, If I did, I would've killed humans a long time ago for killing cows. I like cows" she smiled. "Cows say oink, and I find that cute."

"I'm not going to correct you on that because that was amusing" Majora growled. I raised an eyebrow at the angry mask.

"Well you're a ray of sunshine, aren't you?"

"Shut up elfie."

"Hey, isn't that my nickname for you?" Gretta pouted.

"No, he's an elf."

"He's hylean and that's what I call him so find a new name." she told the mask "Isn't that right Elfie?" I facepalmed.

"Fine. How's Blondie?"

"Nah, there are too many blonde people in this story. You could call Zelda Blondie if you want." Gretta looked at me, honestly looking at me with depth in her thought.

"OH OH OH I HAVE ONE… How about Link?" Farore asked. Gretta slapped her and went back to thinking.

"Don't we have something to do?" I asked, getting annoyed at their childish antics.

"Not really, other than saving Hyrule, we have nothing on our agenda."Majora said. "Back to the matter, how about Greeny?"

"I think Greeny is nice." Farore said. I shook my head. The others nodded and murmured among themselves as we left the castle town to go to Kakariko village.

-later in Kakariko village-

Horribly paniced screams filled the ashy air as Gretta and I walked into the normaly peaceful Kakariko village.

"Okay, did Impa bring her pets from the shadow temple again?" Gretta mumbled. I had to give a short, dry laugh at Gretta's will to be impolite as the city was burning. Majora sighed as Irealized we had to do something instead of ignoring this. Well, I wish, but I'm the hero of time and Gretta… well, she's Gretta, so on her mark we go. Hey, I ain't gonna mess with the lion, and most likely, she won't rip my head off… I think. It really won't be my day if I was dicapitated.

"Link!" I turned toward the well and saw the blond haired ninja herself, Sheik. She gestured for our group to come and we did, although we just casually strolled. "Move faster!"she snapped impatiently. We didn't change our pace.

"Yo." Gretta saluted Sheik as the ninja massaged her forehead, obviously getting a migraine.

"So did you notice that the village is on fire?" Sheik asked.

"Yep. I'm assuming Impa lost all her patience for the citizens? Not that I'd blame her of course, since we have idiotic people like the chicken lady and well, the happy mask salesman." Gretta smirked.

"No, it surprisingly wasn't Impa… though I see where you're coming from. Back on topic. It wasn't Impa, but it was your stupid little boyfriend." The lighthearted smirk on Gretta's face instantly disappeared, a dark look that would've scared the devil appeared in its place.

"…Sheik. What're you telling me?" she growled. Beads of sweat appeared on sheik's forhead as she from fear of what the sheikah princess would do to her.

"Ladies. We need to go to the shadow temple so that's where we need to go, not dilly-dallying in this smoldering city where we'll just waste our precious time. So Sheik, if you have any sence of self-preservation, tell me where is the Shadow—" my words were cut off as the wodden rail that held the bucket above the well exploded, sending debris flying high into the noire sky, startling me. Even more unusual was the black, ghost-like figure that erupted out of the stone well. It went towards we, toppling me over with it's metaphorical weight. The little light remaining was turning fuzzy… all I could feel was the looming sence of evil, consuming me… carring me to a destination that was…fuzzy… but the thing that… I thought… the entire time was… how beautiful… Gretta's eyes looked when she was concerned…

-Gretta's POV-

Well… that was interesting.

I wasn't able to get Link out of the monster's grasp, ice and fire magic failing me. I just had to stare at him, worried and annoyed that we had this idiot to save. Majora was more annoyed than you would believe, obviously disliking the detour. Farore tried to follow the beast, but got thrown back and was pelted into Sheik's surprised face. Sheik was obviously knocked out from the incoming fairy. And Navi… well she was running around like your everyday idiot screaming about cloud monsters taking over the world.

All I expected, another problem.

I gave up on returning Sheik to her awakened state and decided to put out the fire. Thankfully I remembered weather charms from the old Zora magician and made it rain, calming the rampant blaze. We went and took out all the living soldiers and villagers who were stuck in the burning buildings. Thankfully our casualties were only 17 so we just had one mass mini funeral for the victims of the fire.

Finally sheik woke up.

"What happened…" she moaned, holding her bruised head as she got up from the ashy ground.

"Finally you woke up." Majora snapped, her annoyance clearly showing.

"SO sorry madam mask. I just was pelted in the face by a meteor-like fairy. Now before you go back to being silently livid on Gretta's sidepack, what did YOU do while this crap was happening, huh? You were just-mphhh!" I clamped my hand over Sheik's raging mouth.

"BTW, Shut up more often." I said simply. She gave me an award-winning glare. "So anyways, what do we need to do to get the moron?"

"Mphh, ah thank you for letting go." Add glares here "well, that was Bongo Bongo, the boss of the shadow temple in his intangible form. He took Link to his temple. So what you need to do is go back in time, open up the way to the temple through this well and get the lens of truth, which is required for the temple. Then come back here, put out the fire and go down the temple where you'd find Link. Also try to communicate with him so you could get him to do the Shadow Temple or something."

"What about the lens of truth?"

"Since he's good at lyncanthrophy, he'll be able to smell and sence the invisible items, since it's covered with all the other muck in the well."

"How do you even-"

"I'm a sage. I got magical powers."

"Good point."

"Wait!" we looked at Majora. "how do we go through the shadow temple without the master sword, we kinda need that to go back in time."

Sheik and I looked at each other. "That's a good point."

"Ahem. Anybody wanna praise the talking mask?"

"Shuddup Majora" we snapped together.

"So what can we do for that?" Sheik asked

"That's what I'm asking you! You're the damn sage!" Majora yelled. I stifled a chuckle.

"I KNOW AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! NOW I NEED TO SLAP YOUR STUPID HERO BECAUSE HE GOT HIS DUMB ASS CAPTURED." Sheik yelled, silencing the entire village. All of the villagers stared at her wide-eyed, scared of the pissed off ninja's building rage.

"Chill your jelly beans bro." a random villager stupidly came and began to pat her head. Sheik gave him a death glare as she tripped the man and broke his arm.

"ANYONE ELSE?!" Sheik yelled boldly.

"N-nope…" people mumbled and left the sight, heading inside as the twilight was coming. I just stared at her, unsure if I had the balls to annoy her.

"I think I'll manage. I'll go and take down the shadow temple. Anyone have any other ideas?" I sighed in defeat, not a common sight mind you, but I still did, thinking of places to get powder keg. Since I'm considered a warrior among the gorons, I already have a Keg licence, not that they're hard to get.

I muttered to myself and departed from the village, thinking about letting it burn next time.

-Link's POV-

Oh gods, where am i?! It's dark and scary and dark and… gotta take deep breaths… gotta calm down and solve the problem.

First problem, it's pitch black and I'm scared out of my wits.

Second problem, the monster locked me in this cage and it ain't letting me out, even if I gotta go pee. It's now gone to the boss room.

Third problem, I gotta go pee real bad.

I felt around to see if I had anything useful and after digging a bit… I got…Din's fire and a cookie. I ate the cookie, needless to say.

I gazed at the weird crystal in my palm, and I knew it was there because it emanated a dim scarlet light that reminded me of… well, a fire. Since I could see, I thought of how to use this thing, but I struggled a bit, since it was magic and Gretta usually took care of things in the magical department. Let's try to recall some lessons, shall we?

-The day after Link got Din's fire; cow hole in death mountain-

"RISE AND SHINE! WE NEED TO DO AN INVENTORY RUN!" Gretta screeched obnoxiously in my ear, I groaned and threw a rock at her. Bad move. "Fine be that way." She grumbled, mischievously smirking as she brought the pail of pure hot lava towards me.

"Likkie, Gretta's got a pail of lava!" Navi yelled. I obviously didn't take it lightly and rolled a couple feet, not even opening my eyes as the lava singed the edge of my hair.

"Well there goes a perfectly good pail of lava." Gretta sighed. I shook my head as I got up, sulking wearily.

"Now before I start growling some empty threats, please say again why the heck you'd wake me up at 2 am?" I pointed toward the moon.

"Good thing they're empty, I know you're quite a… creative person." Majora smiled.

"So then let's work on din's fire."Gretta took out the small red crystal. "First step, rend some of your energy into the crystal until it glows quite brightly" concentrating, the crystal began to glow much brighter in her palm. "Now, be careful with this last step, you need to either let it touch something and set that on fire, or you need to touch it to the ground and get a shield of flames." She tried to touch it to my skin, but I sidestepped in time so she decided to use it on the ground. The crystal disappeared for a moment as vigorous flames erupted around her, shielding her and setting all of the grass around us on fire, almost hitting the cow. I calmed the startled cow, but she bucked Gretta out of the hole, and I soon came after, Majora all the while laughing hysterically.

-back to Link-

I smiled at the thought of that memory, thinking of Greta's cute pout and her gleaming eyes when she's trying to get payback…Oh right, she tried to kill me.

Not that that wasn't common.

Satisfied that I remembered how to use the magic, I focused and put some of sparse energy into the crystal in my palm. It glowed much more dynamically. I smiled and saw a torch close by and touched the stone to it, a contained fire springing up from the pit of the torch.

I looked around in the still dim room. This seemed to be the shadow temple, feeling the presence of different enemies nearby. The roof dripped an occasional droplet, most hitting the ground, though a stray one hit my nose. It smelled…funny, as lack of a better word. It smelled rotten and watery… Kinda like the…well.

I think I may be in the Kakariko Village well.

"KAHH" a screech echoed in the distance and I flinched, thinking of the ghastly creatures that could be lurking in the depths of the temple.

"Hello?" I said. I heard my timid voice echo through the seemingly straightforward sewer, not hearing anything but more water dropping, making me feel quite abandoned in the dark place. I quivered slightly, beginning to feel like I had a hole in my heart, suddenly missing Gretta's insults or Majora's taunting. Maybe Farore's stupidity or divine calmness could help me… something to ease this hole that was nibbling at my sanity. I suddenly felt ten sizes smaller, taking ragged breaths. Maybe if I try to solve this temple… I could be better. Take my mind off of things, ya know…

I walked through the dark stone door close by and walked down the long brick hallway, though the bricks were gray and mostly faded. Eventually, I saw a target above an enormous pit and sighing at the overused method, took out my longshot and hook shotted it. I passed through the door.

The next room was quite curious, cube-like and filled with doors, I knew something wasn't right. I poked one of the doors with the master sword which was, admitably not a good choice, and I hit a hard wall. Curious, I decided to poke the doorknob and saw that my hand hit the wall and this was all holographic.

"Smartaleks…" I grumbled as I poked each door one by one, finding the one in the top right hand corner the correct one. Running along, I saw more walls that seemed to be out of place, and I was wondering, why were there invisible stuff? Was I missing something? So if this wasn't a temple by sight, what about hearing? Well, I could hear nothing but water and kesse. Taste? Yeah, no. Touch then, I suppose… but then why would it be so tedious?

Scent! I transformed myself into a wolf, remembering that they have enhanced scent. I was blasted by a scent of moss and slime, obviously not very pleasant, but it was coming through the wall so I had to trust my scent.

Well, here goes nothing!

-Gretta's POV-

I was kind of panicking inside when I was alone and realized that I had nobody to make fun of. Nobody to smile at my jokes… I kind of missed Link.

Anyways. We were allowed to blow up the well, since it wasn't very useful recently. I looked at the bottom at their well, the ground seems to be covered with slime or a kind off moss… the latter preferred. Scrunching my nose at the thought of slime, I sighed before going down the ladder.

"So why again do we need to go after the pussy?"

"Would it kill you to be nice to him?"

"Don't you hate him."

"…No, I guess. I don't."

"Really? You must be SOO despite if you start hitting on evry guy you meet."

"MAJORA!"

"What? It's true."

"BUT THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!"

"wimp."

"JUST….shut UP you priss!" I slammed her in my satchel, starting to wonder how I ever got along with her.

"Dude… you bipolar?"

"Shut up and just go… be a mask!"

"Oh haha, SO creative."

"it's not like he's missing me as well… I bet he's enjoying being alone.." I sighed longingly to myself. Majora snickered.

"Look, Kid, the easiest way to loose that sadness, would be to give up on humanity like me."

"…" I thought about those words for a minute " you need to stop thinking like that. It gets you suicidal." But those words seemed to…echo in my mind for a while.

"You need to give up on this stupid quest." I looked, surprised. "they're using you. Do you really think Faore was actually that stupid?"

"No, I don't. but I'm doing it for humanity."

"It's going to betray you in the end."

I stayed silent and wiped away a tear, feeling that she's right. What did humanity do to me that was ever useful?

But then, what did it do to Link?

-Link's POV-

I felt as if someone was thinking of me right then, and it was weirs, since I just entered a room where there were 4 long white arms that were stained with blood, grasping at something in the ceiling, and I poked at one to see what would happen. I wasn't dissapointed

As soon as I touched the arms, they grabbed on to my mouth, cutting of my surprised yelp and giving me a distinct taste of dried blood.

"Well lookie here armies, we have a visitor… we can bathe in his blood tonight boys!"A chubby white redead-like think sprang up from the dirt, and the first thing I noticed was his immense jaw, obviously it's weak point.

"So do you have a name, unnamed evil scary monster man?" I asked, trying to hide the panic and arming myself with my sword.

"Dead hand. Though I prefer Grimm, dear. You're Link I suppose, you have a scrupulous body, perfect for raping after extracting the blood to bathe with."I flinched.

"Soo… you go to parties?" I said, slashing his jaw.

"OW….. you'd be surpriesed…toodles!" he burrowed underground again. I decided to slash the hand again, barely avoiding the hand and seeing Grimm resurface.

"Back aren't ye?" I growled.

"Oh don't go all midevil on me." He began to naw on my head.

"OW… anyways, back to the parties…" I slashed but missed.

"Hmm? Oh right, I usually head to the lost woods on the winter solstice to join in Victor's party, he makes a mean punch." I looked quite baffled.

"Kay then…" I slashed his jaw again.

"OW, THAT'S NOT NICE! Oh and monsters have cliques and social gatherings, I'm told that I'm good at drunk dancing, not that I would know, I was drunk." He smiled, letting me deliver the finishing swipe and defeat him. "Oh wow, good job, I would never bathe in the blood of someone as nice as you! Do you have a cell stone?"

"No"

"Well, here!" I was surprised when he pulled out a black cell stone. "this has my number and Gretta's number just in case."

"How do you even-"

"Friend." My face was asking more. "Impa's sheikah right? She befriended me when she was 4… she was so cute…" he trailed off and was seeming to take a walk down memory lane.

"Well… thanks?"

"No problem bro, call me anytime, I'd love to challenge you again,"

"so how do I get out of here?"

"Beat the boss. You need the lens of truth for it though and unless you can get a good scent… you won't be able to hit him with arrows." He began to think for a minute

"I know lycanthrophy…"

"you do?" I nodded. "Well, you can fight him then! Your nose will let you know where he is and you can scratch his weak point." He seemed much more excited.

"Wait… why are you telling me this, don't you work for Gannon?"

"Yes I do, I don't beleve in his cause but I need money, don't I? And I believe you needed that help. I don't think you can defeat Gannondorf without the help of Gretta, otherwise if you let her go, she'll go back to Gannon and history will repeat itself, she will kill you again. Permanently." Grimm said grimly.

"You're exaggerating…right?" Grimm shook his head "Why would I need her?"

"Again, she'll kill you if you don't take care of her."

"…" we stared in silence.

"You're nice, you know that? Even if you like to bathe in blood."

"Oh come now, don't tell me you never tried it!" I shook my head.

"Come on! I have some warm Kesse blood in the back, then we can strip that delicious body down…"

"UMMM…" I stepped away.

"You forget that all the monsters are nude when you fight them other than the iron knuckles."

"UMMMM"

"Come on now," he smiled and began to head for a door that was guarded by some dead hands… the arms I mean… "I don't rape too hard..."

"N-no thank you. I don't judge that you're gay but I would like to keep my clothes on please… and I would like to finish this temple." I stuttered.

"Okay… sorry. Oh well." He sighed but kept smiling. "Good luck!" he waved me off as I walked through the next room.

-gretta's POV-

I was troubled.

I was walking through the shadow temple, heading to the boss chamber while trying sort out my muddled mind. I wanted so badly to walk to Link and asked if he cared about me if I left him, but I knew the answer. It would be a no. He doesn't care much… does he? I was so rude and annoying… would he miss me? A tear streamed down my cheek as I opened the miniboss room to see none other than my old friend Grimm.

"Grimm?"

"Ah Gretta" he looked at me and I saw he was eating a keese. "wait… whay is my lioness crying?" he came over and wiped my tear. "Did any of the monsters poison you? I have some potion right here!" he took out a small glass bottle.

"N-no… I'm just sad."

""You miss Link?"

"Yea- what?! H- how would you know?"

"He just came by, he seemed to miss you too bebe.''

"really?''

" yes my cub… he was scared of the dark, I could feel his discomfort."

"where is he?"

"he should be in the boss room by now."

"Is there a way to get there?"

"…yes my sweet… but keep this tunnel a secret! Even the boss doesn't know about this route." He walked toward the righthand corner and knocked on a faded brick 6 times. There, the bricks collapsed and formed a tunnel.

"Thanks Grimm."

"Run to him."

"I will Grimm… I will." I hugged my friend. "Take care of yourself."

Well, that was an eventful chapter. Grimm has to be my favorite character in the story, not because I like blood THAT much, but because Grimm has one characteristic that I don't, accepting myself. I can't really do that because I know I'm unattractive, I look in the mirror. I know I'm dumb, my mom isn't satisfied. And I sometimes feel that I'm worthless. But I try not to let that get to me, remembering the smiles I made and the times I did good, so I should try to get better, and I know I will get better, because I am willing to work hard to try it.

Grimm completely accepts himself, the fact that he's gay, to the point where he knows he's covered with blood but never cares. I admire that and I hope to feel that way someday, but for now, I'll stick to writing to make you guys' days.

Read and Review!


	19. Pretty girls galore

Hey everybody! The last chapter was quite long, almost double normal length… anyways, I was thinking what would be Gretta's theme song, and I dubbed Gravity by Fortune Family the closest thing. Tell me what you think if you want. Also, love most songs by Fortune Family is AWESOME! I have it on my phone, the one I listen to when I need mood setters. Yeah, I get a feeling I shouldn't be listening to love songs right now…

Also I have to say that I did not play through the gerudo fortress and I did this off of what I would think it would look like… in my twisted mind at least.

Chapter 19

Pretty Girls Galore

Gretta's POV

I have never been happier to see someone than right now.

I burst through the boss room, my footing shaken as the ground bounced like the head of a kettledrum. I saw Link in his wolf form, his mane looking quite fluffy as he dodged the enormous hands trying to punch him. I looked at our opponent and gulped at the tall beast that was battling us. Gann must be quite desperate by now. He was a sickly grayish purple and seemed to be composed of 2 arms and a single eye that followed Link effortlessly. I automatically knew that the eye was the weakness, and that Link couldn't see him for some reason, but I could.

How to reach that eye…

I remembered that magic barely effected it and that it seemed to dislike light. That wasn't useful, seeing that we're in a place with no windows. Longshot maybe?

"GROWRRRR!" it roared in distaste as Link's wolf form bit the eye, getting blood on his poor mane, but making him look much more badass… something I could respect in a man…The beast held it's eye seemingly giving up and I realized something…

Link was powerful enough to take care of himself!

That deflated me, hoping I could still be useful to him somehow. The blue portal opened and the heart container fell out of the corpse. Link left without taking the container. Smiling to myself I grabbed it without absorbing the life energy (I already had 30 heart life) and entered the blue portal.

-Link's POV-

As soon as I walked into the daylight, I couldn't avoid an incoming Malon as she tackled me, her eyes sparkleing and my smile dissapearing.

"Oh Link, I was so worried when you were kidnapped! I came back to you baby… please forgive me."

"Malon…I'm touched?"

"Let's go back to the ranch but first…" she grabbed me and forced me to kiss her, my unhappy yelp drowned out as she clinched my hand painfully. I heard glass breaking behind me and I finally shoved her away from me and turned around, horrified at the sight of Gretta.

-Gretta's POV-

Link turned around as Malon shot me an evil glare, and I dropped the heart container, the shards close to my feet imitating my heart. Broken. I couldn't stop the tears from welling up inside me and streaming down my cheeks, but I tried my best.

"G-Gretta, it's not what you think!" that's what they always say. I ignored him completely, blocking the cries of 'don't leave' and 'it's not what you think' or even 'I'm sorry'. I just blocked it out. I was blind with fury and hurt, wondering when and why did I fall for that idiot.

Majora was right.

The world was an evil place. It backstabbed you and it abandoned you until you were a former shell of yourself, hollow and waiting to die. This was too common to me… why do I believe people would help me? Gannon… Marrianne… Link… Malon…

I ran to the only place I could call home.

Gerudo Vally.

-Link's POV-

I was devastated.

Malon held my hand and smiled sweetly, trying to make it better but only making it worse.

"YOU" I roared

"Me."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"Are you really that stupid?"

"YOU… YOU INBRED MORON!" I stuttered, unable to believe what just happened.

"Wow. You think I like you? Gannon hired me to do this." I punched her in the jaw, bruising it and getting a hurt whimper from her.

"GIT." She stared at me "BEFORE I DO MORE THAN A BRUISE."

I stared at the spot where Gretta stood, stunned at the events and hoping the master sword would make this all disappear but… I don't think I can do that. She just walked out on me. I just lost the thing that I need to keep the most…

My death is positive if she goes to Gannondorf.

Well, show's over folks. I give up, I give. It was a good run, but the next sorry sucker who's named Link can take care of this.

"LINK" I whirled around at the sound of my name, it was Navi calling me.

"Navi?"

"Link… I found you!"

"Where were you? And what personality are you?"

"Motherly and classified." She began to straiten my hair.

"Well spit it out!"

"Oh right, well, Majora wanted me to tell you that you can't give up. Gretta is in the Greudo Fortress, and is most likely staying with her grandmothers, who are the next boss. Gretta doesn't know that because something called Twinmold was it in her timeline."

"How does Majora of all people know all of this?"

"Appearently, when Gretta is angry her mind is easily accessible, and Majora read it all. She also wants me to tell you that she likes you… LIKE likes you."

"Is she gonna steal my stuff?"

"NOT THAT LIKE LIKE!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it."

"Now go and save the sheikah princess!"

"Okay okay." I played my ocarina and called for Epona, who came galloping from the horizon. I mounted her and whipped her butt, prodding her to take me to Gerudo Vally.

-later-

"Sir, I can't let you go to the fortress." The guard at the door of the fortress politely asked, her scarlet bangs swaying ever so slightly in he dessert winds.

"Why not? I'm gretta's friend." I pleaded

"How do we know? Gret didn't come inside of here with you. She was just here a minute ago!" the girl persisted, annoying me even more.

"I WAS HERE WITH HER A WEEK AGO!"

"Who was on duty?"

"Nastasia."

"Died in combat."

"Ouch"

"I know… I heard the blood loss was slow… there was a sandstorm that day." She sighed to herself.

"Just let me in. You can take my weapons."

"Tempting, but it isn't… protocol. You can always come as a sex slave and there's a chance that she'll be the one to rape you."

"Not that despite."

"Kay."

"Can you like tell me when she leaves?"

"Cell stone?"

"Yep."

"No can do hotshot. I don't got one."Eventually giving up, I left the fortress and walked over silently to the side of the window… where I saw a girl stripping a sex slave.

Well… never unseeing that again.

I shuddered to myself and tried another window, thankfully, it was empty. I used a technique I learned from Gretta and slid the master sword under the window, sliding it slowly open, barely making a sound. I hopped right inside, the measly bedroom having a slight homely feel, since the items and such were arranged much like my treehouse. The door to the hallway was slightly ajar and I peeped through it.

The bedroom was not ordinary in any way. The door led to the outside, where there was a wooden sidewalk like structure surrounding the dorm-like rooms. You could look down and see guards guarding some crates that seem to hold supplies that need to be exported for money. It had russet adobe walls, bricks faintly seen but only if you looked hard enough, since the sand had smoothed it all up by the lovely process of erosion. It seemed to be lunchtime, as the guards were scarse but seemed to be very well-built, surely Gretta's caliber (not counting magic). If I remembered right, arrows seemed to stunn them, not kill them even if I aimed for the heart.

I kept that in mind for Gannondorf.

I edged along the walls, darting to the scarce shadows and trying to hide, occasionally having to shoot down a woman. Thankfully I wasn't seen and entered into another room that seemed to be more than a bedroom or a lounge. I walked in to see a sun drawn on the wall, about 90 degrees angle from the window that had a sun etched over it, I eventually put two and two together and tried to find some way to get the light to hit the sun. the metal on the Longshot was quite reflective and I got the process done, opening a door that was colored perfectly into the wall. So perfectly in fact that I didn't notice it and yelped in surprise when I saw it, thinking it was one of the thieves. I entered.

"Oh thank goodness someone is here to free me!" a man said as I walked into the room. I saw him in a jail cell in the corner of the room, having only a thin mattress, a pillow and blanket as his only possessions.

"Who are you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Keto, I was a carpenter that was captured by some of the thieves. Please free me!" I walked over and began to examine the lock when a gerudo guard landed from the ceiling with a slight scrape of the shoe. She was dressed in green, her eyes the same color of her clothing and her scimitar gleaming as bright as her eyes. She was beautiful, in a sexy way and she could see me raising my eyebrows at her choice of clothing… or lack of clothing other than some pants.

"Intruder! You will not get away with this! Prepare to face your doom!"

"Please, spare the next guy some crushing boners and put on full clothing… you're quite… pretty to say the least."

"We'd consider but it is quite hot."

"Duely noted."

And with that we dueled.

She held her scimitars in a defensive position and began to circle around me, though I followed her, dodging when she swiped and occasionally countering her with a quick but powerful jab. She did occasionally get a cut on my, my shoulder blade, for example, was grazed by a scimitar.

I was right when I called them Gretta's calliber, though they didn't use magic to heal or power themselves up like Gretta does. This makes them much easier to take out. They also had only half of her fighting style. The gerudo thieves would be headstrong and be straightforward, not doing any tricks because they are just that strong. Gretta does that but when she's injured, she'll hide and heal, occasionally blasting you with fire that seems to come out of nowhere.

Well, multicultural she is.

Enough about Gretta. I defeated her with a few cuts and I thought that I did well overall.

"You win this time…"

"Yes, yes I do. Now would you be interested in donating some of your time to be with me sometime this saturday for a good cause?" I slyly asked, remembering the line from a book I read a week ago.

"Nice quote." She smirked

"Such an educated lady…" I dramatically said, being half sarcastic

"Another nice quote. I'll see…" she blushed and giggled before she disappeared, magically opening the door to the prison cell.

"FREEDOOOOOOOOO-" the carpenter jumped out the window. I heard a splat seconds later. Wincing, I opened the door to continue.

-later-

Would you believe that she had 3 sisters who said the same thing? I kinda got bored at the fourth one and didn't flirt with her so she'd release the prisoner so here I am, at the last guy who's stuck in the cage, no idea how to get out.

"I'm an idiot." I sighed to myself. Would Din's fire melt the bars? It could, but it takes too much magic and I have precious little remaining to transform into a wolf if I need to. I decided to try my luck with locks and pick it with the kokiri sword, since it was small. I then remembered that I should've returned it 7 years ago.

Oh well.

I eventually gave up and slashed the lock with the master sword, hearing an odd snap after a minute or so, causing the lock to break apart.

That was easy… too easy.

To confirm my suspicions, a loud and quite obnoxious alarm started bleeping viciously, calling the entire fort this way. I began to panic and ran into a random window, ducking under the bed, barely skinny enough to fit under.

I heard voices taking in the hallways, feet tapping hurridly to get to the prison room. I sighed under the bed in relief, thankful to whatever omnipotent force was helping me.

"Ugh… who'd want to attack the fortress the day Gretta came back?" said a female voice. She sounded old and I could tell she was tired also.

"I don't know Koume… I don't know…" my eyes widened as I recognized that name, those ladies were the people who taught Gretta ice and fire magic!

"Should we look out for the intruder Kotake?"

"I don't know Koume"

"Well… we need to head back to the spirit temple soon… we have to stop this Link fellow."

"Yes… Gretta seems to know him, right Kotake?"

"Yes Koume… she does… hmmm… have you seen Nabooru? She usually would be spending all her time with Gretta… yet I do not see my own neice…"

"Suspicious Kotake… quite suspicious."

"Well, Koume, I have an idea." I peeked out barely to see two elderly women with enormous noses, tribal cloaks and hair that seemed to be made of fire for Koume and ice for Kotake. They whispered to each other and eventually cackled evilly, fitting the name hag right to the 'g'. I gulped and looked at the door, seeing it was closed entirely, and I had to be spotted to get out. My mind raced and stretched itself for possible escape routes, even one idea of jumping out the window and falling 8 stories. Yeah, I was despite.

"Grandmother?" I heard that lovely familiar voice I missed and knew instantly my way out. Thank you Gretta!

-Gretta's POV-

I wore my beautiful blue tribal kimono, my hair up in a bun with a blue lily clipped in to hold it's place. The kimono was silk and very long, exquisite and patterned with red rose petals that were gently sewed on. I was wearing pink blush, a good amount of mascara and some lipstick. A red sash was tied painfully around my waist, making it look thinner than it already is and mind you, I'm pretty skinny and scrawny. I wore glittering blue sandals that exposed my perfectly painted toenails.

I bet you're wondering why I look like a japanese Barbie doll.

Well, as soon as I got home, I checked to see where Nabooru was, and it turned out that she had to leave secretly for sage duty. I didn't know she was the spirit sage, and it makes more sence why Ganny would kill her in my timeline.

Anyways, she told me to stay with Koume and Kotake, but not to leave the fortress no matter what. I listened to my mother, asking a friend to tend to my needs for some money. Koume decided that I was old enough to marry and decided she's going to kidnap some men to do speed dating. I protested and groaned, of corse, but Kotake froze me to my seat and did my hair, face and nails. I already met with one boy and thankfully, Koume had some taste and found a guy I don't hate. It was a Zora boy named Hetaki, a muscular man who has more brawns then brains, but has a refreshing sence of humor and was willing to listen to what I said.

These are days I missed Gannondorf.

He was strong, smart, funny, and not bad in the looks department. I used to crave spending time with the man, around the time we first dated and got engaged. He was proficient in Dark Magic and had muscles that could put mine to shame, yet that never got to his head till now. I thought of our meeting in Zora's domain, how he chose the life of power instead of a life of love, and it really severed my heart in more ways than one.

I just have to let go of him.

I can't though.

Why? Why not? Because you're a good guy. Whatever. Don't you whatever me! Slam it right side of my conscience. Yeah you really need to stop doing that.

I decided to borrow a sleeping potion from my grandmothers.

"Grandmother?" they looked at me with their big eyes. " may I borrow a sleeping potion."

"Why my dear? They're quite strong." Koume questioned

"I can't sleep… lot on my mind."

"well… why don't you sleep on the bed over there. I'll get the potion" Kotake said.

"Thanks gran…" I smiled weakly and untied my hair, taking off my kimono to show my training clothes underneath, and cuddled up on the bed, taking a stuffed bear off of the shelf and embraced the bear, leaving one hand hanging off of the bed and sliding just a bit under the bed.

My eyes shot open as my hand wrapped around a finger of someone underneath my bed. The finger tried to squirm away but I just held it tighter, digging my nails into the flesh.

"Who are you?" I asked telepathicly.

"I bet you can guess." I loosened my grip slightly as I realized it was Link. "Thanks…"

"What are you doing here? You need to be defeating the spirit temple."

"Not without you." My heart swelled as he told me that.

"Aren't I just a hinderence to you?" I asked, starting to be suspicious.

"no… you'd be surprised how much I missed your taunting in the shadow temple." Grimm was right… I gotta get that guy some redead meat later…

"…Really?"

"Really really."

"Stop quoting."

"Sorry."

"Do you need to escape?"

"Yeah. So can you distract your grammas so I can slip out? Then you could say you need to go to the bathroom and go."

"Nabooru told me to stay though…"

"Dude. What can stop us?" I realized he was right.

"Kay. Gimmie a minute."

I cut our connection and noticed that he seemed to have very low magic. I sighed and sent him a bit of my excess magic, filling his pitiful amount of magic to it's full. I looked to Koume, who had her back to me and was looking in the kettle where she and Kotake were making her sleeping potion.

"Grandma." Kotake looked at me.

"Yes my sweet?"

"Could you show me where you keep the pot for blue potions?" I knew where it was, obviously, but I decided to ask, knowing that we'd go to the back room.

Kotake smiled. "Okay dear, but brew after taking your nap." She took my hand and we left to the back room.

The back room was enormous, packed shelves lining the walls with odd ingredients like toad eyes and keese fur , which happens to be a good bonding agent for a lime juice and honey sore throat treatment. I used to spend hours here as a teenager, running through the ingredients and making the potions, occasionally testing one on Gannondorf, occasionally drinking a few myself.

I shuddered thinking about my failed breast enlarger. I was a desprite little kid.

"Here they are dearie…" she pointed toward the black kettle that had a blue fairy mark on it that seemed to symbolize magic. I thanked her.

We walked back to the room and I asked to go to the bathroom, and Kotake let me, even though Koume didn't seem happy that I wasn't sleeping.

I walked into the hallway and as soon as I was out of sight, I jumped to the bottom floor, landing gracefully on my feet like the ninja I am and left the fortress, bumping into Link as soon as I opened the door.

"Oh gods, watch where you're going."

"Oh I'm watching."

"Shut up Link… I can't be charmed by you." I play shoved him. He smiled and whistled for Epona, who came galloping out of nowhere and nuzzled Link. We climbed on top of Epona, me in the front because I was shorter.

-Later; Link's POV-

I got off of the horse, brushing across Gretta in the process. I tried not to glance at her breasts, knowing she'd kill me if I thought of anything more than friend.

"So…lunch break?"

"Yep. I got jelly sandwiches." I handed her one from my pack and she smiled, trying and failing to hide her happiness at the idea of food. I smirked and bit into my sandwich, savoring the sweet taste of apple jam.

"When did you have time to make this without me stealing your sandwiches?"

"Grimm."

"That dude is awesome. I bet Gannon didn't know I was on good terms with him."

"heh."

"…So about you and Malon…"

"Ignore her, I dumped her."

"So…"

"Yep…"

"really…"

"mmhmm"

"anytime?"

"ditto…" she looked at me mischievously. I grinned along with her.

"So would you-AHHHHHH" she screamed as a coat of ice began to engulf her, I tried to break it, but I got blasted by a shot of fire.

"Gretta!" I felt helpless, and I noticed that there were two figures circled around our camp.

"Heeee heee heee! She should've listened to Nabooru, right Koume?" Kotake floated down, on a broomstick, right next to Kotake.

"YOU" I took out my sword, ready to fight them here and now.

"Us… and what are you going to do, Linkie poo?" Koume smiled patronizingly, peaking my anger, and I transformed into a wolf, ready to bite and feel the hag's flesh in my teeth.

"Aww… isn't he so cute Koume" Kotake thrust her hand at me, blasting me away, and cackling as Gretta and the twins teleported away, leaving me alone with Gretta's bag and my depressed heart.

Yep… I just did that. I really did that. I was originally making Koume and Kotake really senile, but I thought that was too overused. Anyways, thank you all for reading and reviewing, please check out Gravity by fourtune family, I think that summarizes Gretta as good as it can get, but then again, I don't know how you people see Gretta and Link, though I see them as pretty good friends. Also, i hope to finish this story by the end of the month, if my week goes according to plan. 1 chap for spirit temple, 1 filler, 1 gannons castle, 1 final boss, 1 epilouge and one author's note.

Happy 4th of July!


	20. A Spirited Temple

Hey Everyone! I finished rewriting chapter one and I think it's better now. Well… nothing else really happened, other than a bit of writer's block. Happy writer's block. Whooptee-fucking-doo.

Chapter 20  
Spirited Temple  
Link's POV

Running angrily through the sandy blizzard was not good for my mental state, I mean, I JUST RESCUED HER! I continued to curse to myself as I walked into the temple.

"So would you be the hero of time or are you the occasional swearing tourist?" a mocking voice asked me, surprising me as it seemed to some out of nowhere. "Up here!" I looked up to see a tall and beautiful gerudo woman leaping down from the ceiling, her scimitars twinkling as brightly as her ruby eyes.

"Hero of time."

"So you'll help me save my daughter?"

"…You're Nabooru?" she looked so young and so beautiful.

"Yep, the one and only! So I'll assume that's a yes." She grabbed my arm and dragged me into the temple, her grip like iron.

We entered the temple to a tall room, with a polished set of stairs, which we climbed and we reached… a dead end. There was an enormous block that couldn't be moved, and there was another hole that would fit me… if I was a kid.

"So… dead end."

"Nope!" she got some shiny gauntlets and effortlessly mover the block, making a new path to explore. I sighed and entered the new passage, my hand brushing against the tan walls of the temple. Nabooru followed behind me.

"Look. We need a deal." She abruptly said.

"Hmm?" I asked, unsure of what she ment.

"How do we split the temple?"

"Um, I thought we do this together?"

"Nah, I'm a general not a dungeon crawler." She proudly pointed to her chest, which had a small medal that said rank 2 general.

"So you do enemies and I do puzzles?"

"Yep. But for Koume and Kotake, I need your help, I'm not the best at magic." She smiled pleasantly. We continued walking for a bit and I finally blurted out what was on my mind.

"Why are you nice?"

"That's a weird question."

"Why are you nice."

"Because you haven't ticked me off, plus, I won the gamble last week so I'm in a good mood." She held up a ruby bracelet. I looked at it, dazzled.

"Does it have some magical properties?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" She looked surprised.

"It captivates me."

"If I were you, don't stare at it. It's supposed to put you to sleep. It also boosts dark magic." She grinned and snapped her fingers in front of my face and I snapped out of my thoughts.

-Later-

I walked through the door, my shirt stained from blood and Nabooru licking a bit of blood off of her fingers.

"You HAD to kill the thing with your bare hands." I groaned.

"It was looking at me the wrong way! Did you see that glare? That DISRESPECTFUL GLARE?!" she tried to justify herself but she was majorly fumbling. If you're wondering, she ripped the helpless anubis's heart out, which obviously killed it, weakness to fire my ass.

Don't get me wrong, Nabooru was a nice lady, but she did things without thinking AT ALL. She charged at an armos statue and murdered it pointlessly and annoyingly. She's been hellbent on killing all of the keese and such in the room. She was in my way and was impatient when she didn't have anything to kill.

Thankfully though, she didn't make me do shit when it came to killing enemies. She really slaughtered anything she thought could hinder us, and I mean ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING.

Did I tell you she had infinite energy? She can keep talking, and talking and killing and talking and… Gods, I miss Gretta. Even Majora was better!

Anyways, we entered into a room that was eerily silent. Nabooru shut up, finally noticing the lack of enemies and puzzles.

"…Wha-" suddenly, an enormous metallic knight dropped down from the ceiling, making a thud that made me flinch and an annoyed sigh from Nabooru. I looked at her to explain.

"Iron Knuckle. Evil, slow and too damn strong for it's own good." Nabooru growled. She took out her scimitar and put back on her cocky grin. "Thankfuly I'm not a high-ranking official for nothing."

"Need help?" I asked, mildly intimidated by the monster.

"Nah, I'm good. Sit back and relax honey, that ax is soon gonna be my war spoils."

"Are you su-"

"SIT YOUR ASS DOWN BOY BEFORE I—" She dodged the ax that was swung her way and twirled, one of her scimitars getting jammed in the armor of Iron Knuckle. The beast groaned and Nabooru bit her lip viciously as the blunt side of the Iron Knuckle's ax slammed into her. I felt helpless, not wanting to disobey the strong and scary woman. I decided to shoot a fire arrow. It did minimal damage, but it did stun it for a moment. While trying to ship of the parts of armor with her scimitars (she was actually doing decent) she glared at me.

"You needed help."

"God help me if I'm defeated by a heap of metal…then I deserve to die." She said, her pride keeping her from asking for help. I watched the painfully slow fight.

Eventually, the Iron Knuckle lost all its armor, showing a lighter but still armor covered Knuckle. Sadly, it moved much faster, dodging most of her attacks. Nabooru grew more and more frustrated, making deeper cuts on the few times she did hit.

"DIE DAMNIT!" Nabooru yelled and charged, moving ten times faster than before and decapitating the knuckle. "Damn strait." She spat. Stunned, I just prayed I would never get her angry.

-Later (again)-

"I hate keys." I grumbled as I slashed uselessly at the locked door in front of me.

"It's okay Linkie, we can trek back." Nabooru patted me on the back and smiled to me.

"Slam it Nabs." I growled, moving backwards and avoiding the spike trap that was bumping everywhere and was ticking me off more and more. We walked through the torch-lit hallway, looking back to a doorway that I didn't give much notice to. "In there." I pointed to the door.

We entered the room, our expressions immediately brightening as we saw the unguarded treasure chest we just passed over. I did a little dance in my heart.

"For once it's easy." I sobered as she said that. Nothing was ever this easy…

"NABOORU! WATCH OUT!" I yelled, after noticing the Like-Linkes hanging from the ceiling. She turned; but it was too late.

She yelped as the Like-likes swallowed her up. I took out Din's Fire, panicking slightly as the like-likes noticed me. I slammed the crystal on to the ground, making a shield of fire and burning the Like-likes, Nabooru laying unconscious on the burnt corpse. I poked her but she didn't come to. I slapped her (against my better judgement) and she was still down for the count.

"DAMNIT NABOORU!" I yelled into nowhere. I sighed and began to grumble to myself. Why oh why did this stupid shit happen to me?

-Later after getting the key and shit-

Damn it Nabooru. I hated the fact that I had to drag her unconscious body around. I did used her as a shield, and I knew she'd be pissed off, even if I convinced her she's drunk.

I was immensely pissed, maybe more then Nabs here, as I stared at the boss door, not sure if I could wake up the bruised and knocked out general. I still decided to try to wake her up. Even though and slapped her in the face, her golden face didn't even flinch. I groaned and whacked her in the face with a spare decu stick. The stick snapped after hitting her cheek. My eye twitched violently. I threw a deku nut at her and she continued to snooze, pain ignored because of her harsh childhood. I sighed, not wanting to strain my poor arms anymore and carry her. I looked back at the boss door, wondering how hard Koume and Kotake be…

"I'll be okay…" I sighed to myself, thinking that this would be the end of me. I gulped down a red potion and opened the door, knowing that I'll have some drinking stories at the end of this.

-In the Boss room-

"This is interesting, right Koume?" Kotake giggled

"Damnit Kotake, I don't want to battle!" Koume whined

"Well… how about having Dearie take care of Link?"

"Do you have the popcorn Kotake?"

"I also have the Fanta Koume."

"Good." Both witches began she smile and head off but they were interrupted by me.

"Wiches!" I yelled, getting their attention after listening to their chatter.

"Hmm?" they simultaneously said.

"I'm here to defeat you!" I yelled like a dolt.

"Eeheheheheheheheeee" they cackled. "YOU versus the amazing Koume and the wise Kotake?"

"Me verses the old hags!"

"KOUME! LOOK AT HIS DISRESPECT! SEND DEARIE AFTER HIM IMMEDEATELY" Kotate yelled, her eye twitching.

"DAMNIT KOTAKE! I'm right next to you…" she whined and snapped her fingers, and could you guess what? A giant Iron Knuckle was summoned, one with an ax that was bigger than Nabooru's ax. I gulped.

Damnit Nabooru.

I dodged the vicious swipes and prayed silently that I'd live from this. But there was something off in its attacks… like it wasn't comfortable in it's own armor. It seemed to be have an agile fighting style for a not-so-agile body, which really messed up its moves and made it feel odd.

Sadly, it was still agile enough to keep me from attacking.

The swipes were powerful, and I did my best to dodge them all, thankfully not getting decapitated in the process. I eventually decided to drop flat to the ground, quickly taking out my sword and slid my sword in between the plates of armor that covered the warrior and jerked it out, watching and raising to my feet as the pieces of armor fell off to reveal… Gretta?

"Gretta!" I yelled, kneeling beside her as she dropped to her knees, her hand on her head. She looked weak and zoned out.

"Gods… how much did I drink… where am I?" she groaned. She looked at me and then looked at her grandmothers. "Gramma..?" she looked at me again, her eyes hazy and not sparkly.

"Gretta…" I whispered.

"No need to explain. I think I know what happened." She said to me, her adorable little yawn making her look really … cute. Weird.

She stood up, her dazed smile slowly being replaced by a not-as-cute sadistic smile.

"Should I be worried?"

"Nah, thanks for taking care of mom for me. Please go get her and try to wake her up. I also prefer you get out of the way." She said, eerily calm although radiating an aura of pure rage.

"Don't kill me in the process…" I mumbled, scampering out of the chamber to pick up Nabooru. Gretta saluted me, her smile unnerving me by the moment.

God save those poor witches.

-Gretta's POV-

Absolutely livid.

That's what I was. I was pissed off at my mentors capturing me and using me as a puppet. AND THESE WERE MY GODDAMNED GRANDMOTHERS. While I was talking with Link, Koume and the other bitch went into a back room, one that had a platform surrounded by a very deep pit. I followed them, and I realized something on the way, I was still wearing my kimono and I don't have a mirror shield or some of the other useful things I keep in my bag, but I had an enormous ax and I had amazing ideas of what to do with their decapitated heads. This was ridiculous, betrayal is bullshit and I can't take any more.

Armageddon time, bitches.

"KOUME. KOTAKE." I roared, grabbing the attentions of my grandmothers.

"Yes Gretta?" Kotake nervously said, intimidated by my booming voice and pure lethal rage.

"YOU BITCH! GET YOUR WRINKLY ASSESS DOWN HERE AND LEMMIE KICK THEM."

"My… didn't we raise you to use better vocabulary?" Koume giggled idioticly. Kotake bit her lip nervously.

"FINE. YOU REVOLTING, IDIOTIC HAGS"

"That's still not nice."

"IT WON'T BE NICE WHEN I SNAP YOUR NECKS."

"So are we going to start this or what?"

"WE'RE GOING TO END THIS" I laughed maniacaly, my sanity waning as I unleashed my pent-up rage, starting from when Gannondorf cheated on me till me being kidnapped.

THAT is a lot of rage.

I started by making it hail, knowing it would hurt Koume double, me normal, and barely hurt Kotake. Still worth it , though. Koume started cussing instantly, obviously pissed off at the hail. Kotake smiled but she didn't do anything yet.

"Your move." I said.

"Gladly." Koume shot a fireball at me, and I just grinned, slamming it with the ax, watching it rebound at Kotake. She cried out, being hit by the fireball and I closed the distance. Tippy-toe tippy-toe, move with no trace and move as fast as possible, rip your enemy's heart out and slash their heads off, I hummed my favorite hunting song.

I still decapitated her though.

No regrets, just blood.

I continue to chuckle evilly (Gannondorf taught me) as I picked up the head by the icy blue hair on her head. "Hi Kotake, how's Koume? Do you want your sister to join you?" I said, my nose poking Kotake's cold, pin-like nose. I continued to smile as if I didn't chop her head off. "Eheheheheeee. Sure Gretta." I said, imitating her nasely voice as Koume paled. I smiled and tossed her head over to Koume, who caught it and paled even further, good enough to pass as an albino.

"You're a twisted, twisted child." She said, her voice filled with fear.

"Well, at least you lived a good 400 years." I said, licking Kotake's blood off of the battle ax.

"But I wanted to live till 600…"

"Whiney bitch."

"Please spare me."

"Do you think that your blood would make a new kind of red potion?" I asked casualy, her fear making me laugh.

"N-no…" she whimpered. I nodded sadistically, my grin showing my blood-covered teeth.

"Well… I think otherwise." Chop goes the battle-ax.

An—I get a feeling you know why Gretta used to be a bad guy. Anyways, I redid chapter one, it's a bit shorter, but I tried to make it MUCH better. I think it's better though. I really want to finish this by September, and I mean already going back and editing the chapters I felt that were really shitty. Also, tell me which ones are the worst. Thank you for reading and (hopefully) reviewing!


	21. The Calm Before The Storm

Hello everyone again, I am proud to say that we only have 4 chapters left! This chapter, then the final battle, the epiloge and the final author's note is all that's left. Damn, never thought I'd ever get this far! Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 21  
The Calm Before The Storm.  
Link's point of view.

Did I ever tell you that I fear Gretta? Well I'm damn sure of it now and I now fear for my life.

I paled as she left, her teeth partially scarlet and the ax bathed in blood I could assume were from Koume and Kotake's bodies. She saw grinned, scaring me out of my life.

"W-what did you d-do?" I gasped.

"Severed heads for your thoughts?" she dropped Koume and Kotake's severed heads right at my feet and I could feel myself pale further. "Calm down 'hero', I'm not in the mood to add your head to my collections, I just wanted to see your reaction" she laughed as she walked over to Nabooru.

"Do you know how to wake her up?"

"Yep" she walked over and whispered something in Nabooru's ear. Seconds later, her eyes shot open and she stood up in a blink of an eye.

"No? Really?!" she got a bitchslap from Gretta as the response.

"Lazy bitch." Gretta said, but she was only teasing. Nabooru laughed and gave her a bear hug, smothering Gretta with love that made me feel awkward. Nabooru, feeling my discomfort, dragged me into the hug, and as my body was pressed against the women's breasts, and it only hightened my discomfort.

Damnit Nabooru.

-Later, Nabooru's room in the Gerudo Fortress.-

"…And that's what happened." Gretta finished describing the battle between her and her grandmothers. Nabooru and I simultaneously flinched. Nabooru began to nervously chuckle.

"You and Gannondorf are definitely a good pair." She smiled and I began to scoot away from them as Gretta's expression darkened.

"Naboou, if you don't want to join my grandmothers, you will never say anything like that again." Gretta growled, clutching the ax, her arm twitching to chop another head off.

"Duely noted." Nabooru said, taking a few steps away from Gretta.

"Anyways, Nabs, we need the medallion." I said, trying to relieve the tension.

"Mmkay." She gave me the shiny ginger medallion and got up. A smile flashed on my face as I remembered that this was the last Medallion.

"Finally!" I yelled, holding the medallion above my head

"Do you want to join the bonfire this evening?" Nabooru asked, ignoring the random outburst. Gretta looked at me for approval.

"Sure." I said, shrugging, "I'm up for S'mores."

-The bonfire area-

There was an enormous bonfire and there was enough people to surround it and then some. The beautiful women were chatting and gambling together that made me feel lonely among the soldiers, until Gretta gestured me over to meet her friends.

"This is Kenya, Marabi, and Aisha." The three women waved. Kenya was tall, easily dwarfing me and she had a lot of lean muscle. Her hair was in a braid and she carried a lance with her.

Marabi was shorter, about as tall as Gretta, and she had a cocky expression on her face, and instead of lean muscles, she had bulky, powerful muscles. She had an axe.

Aisha looked like a model, perfectly tall, and lean with cherry red lips and breasts that were proudly displayed. I'd ask her out, but she had a bow and a quiver of arrows that seemed to be of top brand.

"Hello Darling." Aisha said in her rich alto voice.

"Link." I shook her sturdy but soft hand.

"'Sup" Marabi fist bumped and Kenya just saluted, flashing a nervous smile.

"Gretta… w-who's thi-this?" she sputtered and looked to the ground, obviously feeling embarrassed.

"Ken, it's okay, neither of us mind your stutter, if Link minded, I'd pound his face in." Gretta assured. Marabi laughed and Aisha smiled, but it didn't help Kenya at all. I pat Kenya on the back, and her face became stone, disliking the feel of my hand on her bare back. I hesitantly took back my hand.

"I don't mind, by the way." I said, hoping I wouldn't be killed for speaking.

"Such a gentleman! Where did you find such a rare specimen?" Marabi giggled. Aisha shook his head slowly while chuckling to herself.

"Mind you, she's still a good warrior." Gretta said. Marabi looked at me, trying to size me up. I couldn't meet her laser-like stare.

"…Meh, good for a non-gerudo." Marabi concluded with a shrug.

"Hylean."

"Whatever, they're all weak… most of them actually." Marabi said. I shook my head.

"Lay off M-Marabi." Kenya growled.

"She's three-fourths Hylean." Gretta said. Kenya looked away from Marabi.

"What's wrong with that? She's as strong as all of you." I said without thinking. All of them looked at me, as if I knew the answer.

"Well, remember, Greudo is the best race, so Kenya is only partially awesome." Marabi said, as if it's obvious.

"Marabi, remember I'm only partially gerudo too so you might want to avoid saying that." Gretta said, partially hostile, partially teasing. Marabi smiled.

"I said mostly! You're an exception."

"Shut it you three, S'mores are cooking and I want to eat." Aisha said, interrupting the people.

I sat next to Gretta as she fanned her S'mores.

"What's with them?" I asked. Gretta looked at me deeply for a moment, as if thinking if she should really tell me about her friends' pasts.

"Kenya was like me in her childhood, made fun of for something she can't help. She was more depressed today, another person made fun her stutter." She paused for a moment.

"Continue."

"Marabi… Marabi is an interesting case. She was a runt in her childhood, but she was a strategic genius. A hylean man did her wrong and she has a grudge against hyleans."

"Misfits… but what about Aisha?"

"She's an archer. Even though she's deadly and accurate, people think she's weak. The good thing is that she's a beauty, so it's less harassment for her." She stared at her s'mores, lost in thought and her scowl deepening.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked gently, ready for the repercussions.

"Just… memories."

"Memories?"

"If you want to talk about my… past, we need to go somewhere … less filled with gerudos." She eyed her family and friends.

"Umm, okay."

-later-

We were sitting next to each other under the beautiful full moon, on the roof of the fortress, her hand on mine, though I didn't point it out, nor did I want to.

"You were saying…" I said gently. She took a deep breath.

"It was when I was seven…"

-Flashback; Gretta's seventh birthday-

It was my seventh birthday, and I was quite excited and sad at the same time because I was leaving my kind, my protective mother and my bitch-of-a-sister. I was keeping Majora with me, hoping she'd protect me as she promised.

"Hey Fish face." Marrianne sneered. I looked at her, mutual hatred in out eyes "It's your birthday, right? I also heard you were leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm heading to Death Mountain."

"Good. Then you'll be with the rocks that have the same IQ as you." She snapped.

"Oh haha, make fun of the girl who can kick your butt." I grumbled. She shook her head.

"Anyways, Mom wants you for something, in the tea room" Mom always had her obsession with tea. I went there with a smile plastered on my face, thinking about my much nicer mother.

The Tea Room was lavishly done, obnoxiously cushiony, which really contradicted the fact that my mother could be ruthless killer when angered. I sat on the enormous teal pillow next to the coffee table where mom placed two ivory teacups that had Ginger Tea bubbling inside of it, with milk and extra sugar.

"Gretta dearie." She smiled, her rich lips saying every word with grace and a seductive beauty that could make some women lesbian.

Mind you, it happens.

"Mother." I said respectfully. She smiled and gracefully sipped her tea. "What do you need me for?" I asked, even though I have a decent idea.

"You're going to leave tomorrow, and I want to give you a birthday party, a hylean tradition, but it can be tried." I was surprised. Birthdays weren't celebrated until you earn the name of 'elder' (60 yrs + and some kind of honor) and when done, was nothing more than one gift and a drink or two. Honestly, what's the point of celebrating what happens to everyone?

"A-are you sure that it's a good idea?" I asked hesitantly. Marrianne would have my head for a hylean tradition.

"Oh it's fine! It wouldn't be any trouble. We'll invite some friends this evening and we'll bake a cake with some sprinkles…" Mother began to squeal on about the party as I banged my head against the stuffed puppy. She didn't notice at all.

-the next day-

I stood silently on the roof of the castle, clutching my harp while I was thinking how life with the gorons would be. It was barely dawn, and I couldn't sleep. Last night was horrible. I felt so alone among Marrianne's and mother's friends. I didn't have many friends, for I'd spend most of my time exploring places like the shadow temple. I had already packed the little belongings that I actually wanted to keep, and I decided not to bother mom or Majora.

Majora… she was my only friend here.

Marrianne's friends picked on anyone who befriended me, and mother…I liked her as a relative, nothing more. Majora taught me magic and played with me. Usually on a grassy field that only had one big oak tree in the middle. I'd occasionally wear her to join her in her memories, she'd comfort me, make illusions for killing Marrianne. I was one of the few people who knew what she looked like when she was a demon, not a mask. Honestly, I completely forgot that she was evil. It may have been the reason that I joined the dark side, may not. But one thing I knew, she was the light of my dark childhood.

"Fish face." I turned to see Marriane's scowling figure right behind me.

"Marrianne?" I scrunched my eyebrows together. "What're you doing here?"

"Giving you a few words of warning."

"Hmm?"

"Don't let that party get to your head. You're worth as much or less than the rest of us, you understand? Mother only loves you because you're an experiment, you have no worth otherwise." She growled.

"… Marrianne… why would you say such mean things? Out of petty envy? Envy brings out the worst of all of us." I whispered.

"Not petty envy, justice. Why do we even need multibreeds anyway?! You're no stronger, faster or prettier. You are the younger child, yet because of you're disgusting birth, you're the heir to the crown."

"I'm the heir because Tutor Reimon thought I'd be the wisest. Honestly, I don't know why he said it, and I can't help his stupididty!"

"Freak." She spat. I had a mini flashback to the many people who called me that.

"Marrianne. I wanted to have a friendly relationship with you! You're breaking my heart." I looked at her, wishing I could re-meet her and befriend her.

"Good. Hopefully you'll die from it." She spat. I snapped at that moment. I REALLY JUST SNAPPED. I rushed at her and twisted her arm backwards, snapping it instantly and hearing a pained wail from her.

"Whore." I continued to snap her other arm and her legs, throwing her crying, bloody, body at the tree. I ignored her pained tears and leaped off the roof, landing perfectly and running, didn't know where, I just ran, completely forgetting Majora.

-End Flashback; with Gretta and Link; Link's POV-

As she recalled her life with the sheikahs, I thought of why they would be so mean. She didn't do anything wrong and I think this was one of the things in life that really messed her up.

"…Are you okay?"

"Don't give me your pity." She whispered, her voice full of the poison she used on Marrianne.

"…I'm not. I'm hoping you won't kill me in your anger." I sarcastically said. She looked at me, her eyes conflicted and her mind still stuck in the past. "Sorry."

"…Promise me something." She said abruptly.

"What?"

"PROMISE ME." she yelled, startling me.

"Okay, okay, I promise." She looked back at the moon. "Now what did I promise?"

"…Kill me… If… if I give in to the past."

"WHAT?" I was startled.

"Gannondorf… I love him. I can't leave that behind. If I give in, don't hesitate to kill me." all her muscles relaxed, her normal aura of power letting go, showing a vulnerable feeling. She looked 20 years older.

"…Why?" I croaked, my heart slightly breaking at her previous words.

"The gerudos were the only race that actually made me feel at home. They judge by power, not genetics." She bit her lip. "He made me feel special."

"He's evil."

"He's mad from power." She declared. I looked at her, her eyes shining brightly as it reflected the moon's light.

" I have nothing to say to that." I whispered. I looked at her. "You should know that people like you. You have friends and family who will help you. I can help you. You're a proud warrior with a sharp tongue and a sharper blade. You can live without him." I stood up, not breaking the eye contact until she did.

The last thing I heard was her silent tears.

AN- This chapter is useful for Gretta's Mistake 2 and as a filler. The next chapter would be the last one other than the epilogue and final thoughts. It will be really hard because I don't really know what to do AT ALL. Anyways, read and review!


	22. So this is goodbye

THE FINALE IS APON US MY FRIENDS! I can't believe it! Thank you Author Goddess for reviewing and supporting me, I'm officially giving you an invisible plasma TV. If you want to have a more dramatic experience, listen to Dark Paradise, Chaos Ablaze (Fire emblem) and Still Alive (portal) when it says 'final scene'. Also, I had no idea what to do so I winged it. Well, the second half anyways. Thank you all for sticking with me till the end!

Chapter 22  
So this is goodbye.  
Gretta's POV

I strummed on the black guitar, humming incoherently to others, but to me, I was humming an old tribal song. It was a low tune that spiked up to a high note occasionally, kind of nostalgic, but I couldn't remember where exactly I heard it. Still, I hummed and strummed.

"You've been here all night… haven't you?" Link's voice said behind me, talking me away from my thoughts. I smiled and nodded, and he shook his head. I continued to hum. I still didn't know what to make of last night. It was therapeutic and… something I couldn't really put my finger on.

"What do you need?" I finally said, seeing that he was sitting idly next to me.

"Did you think about last night?" he asked softly.

"I did… and thank you, it made me feel better that you care." I took a leap of faith and gave him a warm hug, not to tight, but it was friendly. "You are the best… brother ever." I couldn't say the truth, I bet he doesn't like me back.

"Brother?" he said, but his emotions were unsure.

"You're a goron brother officially, and I learned to care for you as a big brother." I smiled though it was painful, and he smiled back. He got up, and he gestured for me to follow him. "Also make sure you never tall anyone I said that or else I'm killing you, brother or not." I kidded. He shook his head, but I knew he was smiling.

We headed towards the cafeteria, where the scent of frying meat filled the air, my mouth watered, seeing as I only had one S'more last night. I immediately ordered some meat with white rice, wine, and two pieces of Jhangeer, which was a sweet.

"Rice?" I was surprised he never had rice here.

"It's a staple in gerudo lunches, it's fulfilling and versatile, going with most recipes and such."

"Hmm." He just looked at me, though he didn't seem to realize, and I could tell he was thinking about something very deeply.

I never noticed how beautiful his eyes are.

I saw that they were a light sky blue, seemingly hollow, but filled with care, discipline and thought. The light would gleam off of it, not like a marble (my eyes) but as if his eyes absorbed everything before it reflected anything. Honestly… he wasn't so bad, looks wise. Soft features, slim nose, clear opal face and a smile that could comfort anyone. He had muscles, but they weren't enormous, like an idiotic body builder. He was a skilled and experienced swordsman, and not bad at archery either. He needs a good woman by his side… not a freak like me…

Maybe I could be a matchmaker and pair Kenya and Link..?

"Gretta. Why are you staring me down and smiling evilly?" Link said, snapping me out of planning their weddings. I blinked and chuckled nervously, not knowing that I was smiling evilly.

"Nothing."

"We should be heading out." My smile dissolved.

"I guess." I swilled my wine, hoping I could be so drunk I wouldn't remember this final battle.

"Get your things. We need to get Majora and the fairies, do you know where they are?"

"Kind of."

"Get ready then." he got a sober expression and he got up, sighing and leaving, obviously getting ready. I slowly got out of my chair, thinking weather or not I should indulge in more wine. I decided to get Majora back and prayed just a little, knowing that this would be painful.

I looked in my soul, where I kept my energy, eventually I felt the thread that had Majora's essence, and I summoned her spirit, letting me talk to her in my mind, though not physically.

The commanding spirit that was Majora appeared in front of me, in her human spirit, one that I only saw in her memories and dreams. She was looking into the spring of energy nearby, standing patiently, but had the potential to whip out her spiked whip and beat me to death. She had snow-white hair, which was covering half of her face, the one eye you could see blood red, the color of her enemies' blood.

"Kitten." She purred, her dark purple lips savoring every word.

"Majora." I acknowledged

"You called." She put her arm on her hip, her ashen dress stained with blood of her brother. She had an athletic build, not lean and ninja, but slightly bulky and intimidating.

"Yes… I did. We're getting ready to face Gannondorf. I wish for my mentor to be with me, not fuming over matters I wish to apologize for, matters that I have said out of sisterly care for the boy." I said, keeping it formal, but not letting her have the pleasure of me groveling at her feet.

"Interesting. Sure, I would be glad to join you, but may I say one request?"

"Continue."

"I must not fight. And we must not talk like this Gretta, it makes me think of my mother, and when I think of her, I want to kill a few people."

"Thanks Majora." I smiled, thankful she didn't hold much of a grudge. Remember I said much.

"Whatever." She waved it off. "I'm in the Kakariko graveyard, come pick me up." She dissolved, her remains being blown away like ash.

"I missed you." I whispered, knowing she couldn't hear me.

-Link's POV-

I hate the fact I'm skulking so badly just because I'm a brother, not a lover.

She just shattered me right there. Brother? MOTHERFUCKING BROTHER?! I wanted to break something. I walked out of the cafeteria, leaving Gretta to her thoughts. As I walked out, I as walked out of the cafeteria, I bumped into a certain tan and beautiful woman. Kenya.

"S-sorry." She stuttered. I waved it off. "Umm, have you seen Aisha? She has my lance."

"No." I said, looking at the beautiful woman's captivating red eyes. Her eyes locked with mine, and for a moment, we were silent.

"Thanks anyways." She abruptly said, began to walk off, and I could faintly hear her calling herself stupid for talking to me. I grinned to myself.

"Hey Kenya." She abruptly turned around.

"Do you want to go to the Gerudo Training Grounds for a bit of sparring?" I didn't know what king of weapon Gannon was best in, so I might as well learn how to fend off lance users.

"Y-yes." She said, and I could see her eyes glowing with excitement.

-later-

I just picked up my things, and they were with Nabooru, who was insisting on keeping it with her instead of in a locker, insisting that something may get stolen. We walked together, going to the Gerudo Training Arena, which was different than the training ground, but here you could spar. Kenya was smiling, holding her double-ended lance firmly. I held the Master Sword, it's azure handle becoming quite comfortable nowadays.

"Your move." I said, unsure what kind of fighter she was. She grinned uncharacteristically and threw her lance at me. I was startled and barely dodged, watching it nip my shoulder. The lance instantly appeared back in her hand. She then charged at me as I stupidly glanced at my wound. I barely had time to raise the forte of my sword to block her strike. She leaped back and got ready to charge again at lightning fast speed, which I could barely keep up with. I occasionally jabbed here and there, deciding to dodge instead of block. She was nimble, and we soon locked into a deadly dance, her vivid scarlet eyes reading me perfectly as I kept up with her. She slowed down for just a second to change tactics, but a second was all I needed, and I used it to glide at her as she switched into blocking. Eventually, I noticed that she was slowly settling into a comfortable blocking pattern, which obviously had a flaw. The flaw was that she wasn't focusing on her feet, and knowing that, I tripped her, standing above her with my sword almost touching her neck.

"Good job." Said a voice. I smiled as I helped Kenya up, and as she dusted the sand off of her training clothes, I faced to see Gretta who was the one who actually said that. She looked to Kenya, then to me and back to Kenya, an amused spark in her eyes, there was something else, but I couldn't recognize it.

"I-I was defeated." Kenya sighed.

"You gave me a run for my money!" I reassured. "I haven't got a good run for my money since I idiotically sparred with Gretta."

"A g-general in training doesn't trip." She sighed.

"You would've noticed if I wasn't covering my feet. Plus, you're as nimble as it gets."

"Generals must be strong" she mused monotonously.

"Nobody has to be perfect." I shot back at her, and she slowly smiled, but she didn't say anything.

"You two are cute… y'know that?" Gretta giggled like a schoolgirl as I blushed and stomped on her foot, obviously I missed. Kenya looked away.

"I-I-I better be g-going." She muttered and scurried off. As soon as she was gone I turned towards Gretta.

"Gretta! Why'd you chase her off?"

"Well, excuse me Prince Charming, but you can't be kissing lips when we got a world to save." I felt my cheeks burn even hotter and I turned away, leaving Gretta to giggle to herself. "Calm down Link, I was only kidding. Besides, I have more lovers than I would like to admit, this timeline or not." I raised an eyebrow.

"Should I even ask?"

"No. Anyways, I need to pick up Majora, she's in the graveyard."

"What about Navi?"

"I have no way to find them, I could call my fairy mother and ask if she's seen Farore, but we don't speak much so it would be awkward."

"To Kakariko you go then"

-Navi's POV-

The Sacred Realm is a beautiful place. The calming blue walls making me smile when coherent. I was sad that my condition prevented me from enjoying my travels, but I was glad that I at least made a friend, and that friend happened to be the goddess of life and courage, Farore.

"Pay attention!" her voice snapped I looked at Farore, her beautiful green hair cascading down her back. We were working on my powers as a fairy, which means lowering the power of the enemies, and for me, staying in control. Farore healed most of it, but I can lose control any time. "Now repeat after me, My name is Farore and I travel with Link. I will help him and I will not forget who I am because I am an amazing person." She said, playfully tapping my miniature nose.  
I repeated what she said.

"Do you think that I could let you go back to Link?" Farore sighed. Since we were in the sacred realm, Farore was perfectly fine, as fine as being in the heavens.

"Yeah, plus they should be heading back to fight Gannondorf by now." I said. I looked to the portal "May I go, M'lady?"

"…Yes." She sighed, gesturing toward the portal. "Tell Link and Gretta that Farore gives you her blessings." I nodded and headed through the iridescent portal.

Hyrule hadn't changed in the past week or so, and I didn't expect it to. Well what can you say? It never really changes on a normal day.

Then there was the fact that I was staring at a wall.

I flew over to the Kakariko graveyard, where I was supposed to meet Majora, who called me yesterday. The sky was a gloomy noir, forecasting the next fight, and I felt the pit of my stomach drop. I couldn't help but think…

Would Gretta betray us?

I couldn't tell. She seemed to finally settle her internal conflict, but it seemed to be temporary. Who would she blame for the death?

Us. Definitely us.

I shuddered at the thought of feeling her full rage. I decided to think about other things. Gannondorf was a magician as well as a physical fighter, about as strong, or, gods forbid, stronger than Gretta and did not have the same fighting style as her. Considering his armor, I'm assuming he's a bulky powerhouse.

I have no clue how I could help. What can I do? Maybe I could gather hearts and arrows… and helping people target, though neither Gretta nor Link need it.

With that thought in mind, I entered the graveyard.

-Link's POV; Temple of Time-

If you're wondering why I'm in the temple of time, I have two words for you.

Cell. Stone.

Best invention ever! Sheik, or Zelda, I guess, called me and asked me to meet up at the Temple of Time; the reason wasn't specified in the call. The Temple of Time was very tranquil, unchanging, as if time never affected it. It was also regal, and you could feel the gods' presence occasionally. The pearly white walls were a warm change to the sand and dirt, though it felt ten degrees cooler. As soon as I gazed at the pedestal that held the three sacred stones, I heard a light thud, as if Sheik just dropped from the ceiling.

"Hero of Time."

"Princess Zelda" I slightly bowed, just out of respect, not really a bow.

"You came."

"You called." I wasn't up for small talk, so I just hurried this along. "What do you wish to tell me?"

"Well… the seventh sage, the sage of time-"

"Is in another temple?" I growled. She smirked, but shook her head.

"Technically. If you must know, I am the seventh sage. The Sage of Time." I raised an eyebrow.

"And instead of a medallion, you gave me the Ocarina of Time, which is actually more useful." I concluded.

"Yes. You learn quickly."

"Move on with it."

"I also have something… unusual. " she began to glow white, and eventually, the glow died down, showing grown-up Zelda, in all of her beauty, though it barely phased me (My eyes for someone else), but the thing that made me scrunch my eyebrows was a certain golden triangle etched on her hand, the left triangle glowing. "I hold the Triforce of Wisdom."

"Gannondorf holds Power, right?"

"Yes."

"Then who holds Courage?"

"Either you or- AHHHH!" the ceiling burst open and I ducked, hoping to avoid the shrapnel. I sweated as Zelda fell to the floor.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA" boomed Gannondorf's voice. "I have finally found you, Princess Zelda."

"And it took seven years three weeks and one hour?" I scoffed.

"Shut up." A rupee-shaped crystal encased a terrified Zelda.

"LINK! SAVE ME! HERE, TAKE THIS!" she threw a glowing orb of light that almost blinded me. She began to float towards the heavens.

"What's this!" I yelled back at her, watching in vain as she started to disappear.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit…. She's gone…

I stood alone in the temple, it's peaceful atmosphere gone, leaving only a depressed and helpless Hero of Time.

-Gretta's POV-

Majora was resting on the royal family's grave, and she opened her eyes as I approached.

"Majora." I smiled.  
"Fina-Fucking-ly" she said and latched on to my sidepoack.

"Missed you too."

"Now let's go kick some ass!" she yelled, earning a grin from me.

"Life's too dull without you."

"Damn strait."

"Finally!" I turned my head to see Navi floating by my side.

"Navi! Where the hell were you?!"

"…Errends."

"Fine, tell me later."

"Navi! Took you long enough." Majora piped in.

"You knew she was coming?"

"Mhmm."

"And you knew where she was for the past week or so?"

"Mhmm"

"And you didn't want to tell me?"

"Rightie-o" I shook my head.

"But I'm here now to help any way I can!" Navi squealed.

"Wait… why are you normal?!" I snapped, realizing she hasn't said anything stupid in the past 10 minutes or so.

"…Errends."

"Ohhh." I sighed. "It was a decent tradeoff… I guess."

"Oh and Farore wanted me to tell you that she gives you her blessings and also wanted to tell you she can't join us for a while."

"A while?" I asked skeptically.

"I donno… a month or so? I don't really know."

"Okay." I said in defeat. I really wish she was here, God powers, no matter how stupid, were useful. Plus, maybe I could be merged so I wouldn't have much emotional turmoil. I gestured for Navi to follow me out of the graveyard, heading towards the Temple of Time, so I could meet up with Link.

-The Final scene (Music folks); Gannondorf's castle; Link's POV-

My eyes were glued to the boss door, my breaths sharp and nervous.

"We'll be fine." Navi said to me, trying to cheer me up. "You have Gretta, yourself AND Majora." She looked at the mask "Who won't have a world to destroy if we fail." Majora rolled her eyes.

Gretta wasn't doing much better. Her hair was in an elegant braid, her eyes were gorgeous in the torchlight but her face was poisoned by fear and sadness. If I didn't know that she'd kill me, I would embrace her, tell her that big brother would care for you. I can't fathom what she feels right now. A thought began buzz around my thoughts.

What if this is the last time I ever see her?

I tried not to dwell on that thought, trying to shove away the gruesome thoughts of Gretta's limp body, or mine, but one thing is certain. One of us isn't making it.

"Gretta-"

"Link-"

"I have to say something."

"Me too."

"You go first."

"…I'm ready." She put on a pokerface. "We will make it."

"Gretta…"

"Speak."

"I-" her deep blue eyes, the dam that kept her from crying quite thin. "I-" I saw something I haven't noticed. Regret. "Never mind." I whispered. Even if I have the triforce of courage, I would never be able to confess my love to her. Plus, if she doesn't love me back…

I shuddered at the thought.

-Gretta's POV-

His face was full of concern, and I felt a heat in my soul that wasn't there before. I wanted to walk over there, and indulge in the fact that I could cry on his shoulders. But I can't. I'm nothing more than an ally to him. I bet he'll leave me once we're done. Plus, I have to be a warrior… strong… I won't chicken out, and I won't give up.

"Let's go." I said, pulling up the best poker face that I could muster, taking a courageous step and using my powers to raise the door.

We were greeted with organ music, he was playing a song I could recognize as the dark paradise theme, a song ment for the violin, a song that represented my heart. He slowly finished the song, his nimble fingers skillfully playing the notes with enough forte, stopping enough for the bridge, swaying and locking to the beat.

"Gannondorf." I blankly stated. He turned around, and I was horrified at what I saw.

His eyes were bloodshot, wrinkles and dried blood on his face, his classy glance switched with a malicious glare. The triforce of power glowed on the back of his hand, and I could see that he was completely changed. My old husband is permanently replaced by a power-hungry monster.

"Yes Gret?" He croaked, his smile one of a rapist, not my husband.

"What did that triforce piece do to you?!" I yelled, scared and concerned, but I did my best not to show either of the weak emotions.

"It gave me power." He broke off into a dark and throaty laugh, one that could scar me in my nightmares. "I'M POWERFUL GRETTA! I HAVE THE WORLD UNDER MY CONTROL! ALL OF YOU SHOULD BOW TO ME! ME! ME! DON'T YOU LOVE ME NOW?!" he roared. I stepped back in horror, watching his child-like greed consume him.

"Gretta, calm down, you look like you're about to faint." Link's hand comfortingly touched my shoulder, in the gentlest way possible, and I felt a surge of something I haven't felt in days.

Courage.

And realization.

Link was a rare person, someone level-headed, kind, and smart, with good looks to boot. He was a hero, and this world can't afford to lose its hero. I have brought pain to all I know and I have no reason to live. I don't deserve him at all. I can afford to die. He will leave without a scratch.

"Link… sit this one out. I can take him in this form."

"What?"

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME." I yelled, terrifying him and commanding him to stay at the sidelined. I summoned my broadswords as Gannon summoned an iron staff, one that is well suited for magic as well as taking physical hits.

"YOU ARE REALLY GOING YO FIGHT ME?!" gods, this is worse than when we were drunk and were on our killing spree.

"No, I will defeat you." I said, courage flooding through me. I started in a defensive pose as he shot a ball of magic at me. I hit it back, and we began out ping-pong session.

Eventually, he got hit, and I swooped in, my agile feet barely touching the ground as I slashed at him with no mercy, knowing he would've done the same if I was down. Sadly, his armor took most of the hits but I managed to burn him, hurts like a bitch but doesn't help too much in the long run.

He sprang back up a few minutes later, thrusting his rod at me, a few grazing me, but most tiring me. I shot a beam of fire, scorching his left arm, not his sword arm though.

"DAMNIT GRETTA!" He yelled angrily. Hastily, he tackled me to the ground, his heavy body crushing me. My breathing was ragged as the bulk of his body sat on my frail lungs.

"Kill me … already…" I growled.

"GRETTA!" Link yelled. He knew I couldn't take many hits…

"Got you my lioness!" Gannon growled. He began to continuously punch me, in vulnerable areas such as my breasts and stomach, the triforce making every punch feel like I was hit in the face with Victor's club. I felt myself begin to bruise, my condition getting worse as he used my own swords to slash at my arms and part of my neck, making me weaker from blood loss. Eventually I saw Gannon with a pained expression as the Master Sword stabbed his back. I couldn't feel much, only the tip of my fingers and the taste of blood in my mouth. It was bitter and iron-y.

"You can't…defeat me…" Gannon groaned, trying to stand up, but failing horribly. He collapsed on the ground next to me, and I smiled.

"Payback… bitch." I said, the blood in my mouth obstructing my tongue. Link sat beside me, his hand wrapped around mine, eyes shimmering with emotions I couldn't quite comprehend.

-Link's POV-

I was panicking. She's hurt. She's ALMOST DEAD! I held her hand, her blue eyes still glinting, much weaker, and she tried to keep her face free from the pain she was feeling, though it pained her to keep smiling.

"DON'T DIE ON ME!" I yelled, and I began to pick her up, but I was interrupted by a tremor, almost making me fall.

"Castle… self destructing… I'll protect you… move out… take Zelda." She gasped between her breaths.

"NO I WON'T LEAVE YOU!" Gretta locked eye contact with Majora for a moment, and they both nodded. Majora wrapped her whips around my arms and chest, dragging me away.

"NOOO" I struggled against Majora's grasp, even though it was futile.

"Live on… My Hero."

-Gretta's POV-

The words escaped my mouth, an agonizing cough following after. I couldn't believe what I had just done.

A few years ago, when I was seven, Majora promised she would always look over those who I cared about and myself if I did her one favor.

Sell my soul to her the day I died.

I told her telepathically to protect Link and Zelda, and she could have me. She obviously agreed and she dragged Link off. I used the remaining amount of life to make a flame shield around those who were in danger in this castle, my consciousness slowly dwindling. I felt Majora latch on to my face, her state of mind merging with mine, invading my thoughts and seeing all my fears, memories and loves.

So this is how it ends? I lose my free will to be a puppet Majora can play with for the rest of eternity.

But it was worth it.

As long as he lived… As long as he kept the world safe… as long as he remembered me, I could only wish he looks through my satchel and finds a piece of my soul in a necklace.

One thing though… why didn't I tell him that I… love…him...?

-Link's POV-

I looked at the collapsing castle in depression, feeling that my heart just broke into a million pieces. Gretta… I can't believe she's gone. She was so strong… so brave… so amazing. I never thought I would see her eyes closed, smile faded and body limp. The memory of her eyes that betrayed only mischievousness haunted me… I couldn't help it.

I cried. I wept with no restraint.

Then I saw some rubble shifting. I looked up, eyeing the ruins in desperation. I poked the rocks, my curiosity piqued. A hand suddenly rose out of the rubble, but not the hand I was looking for.

It was Gannondorf's.

Or Gannon, as I should call him. He was enormous, his pig face having menacing tusks, his short fur a shiny royal blue.

"BASTARD!" I yelled at the beast and without thinking, I slashed at him. He winced in pain, something I enjoyed seeing and he slashed back.

I underestimated him.

My sword flew out of my hand, landing right past my reach.. I looked to him, my fear replaced with anger as I saw his smug face. I took out the light arrows and fired them, all stinging his like a swarm of angry bees. Eventually, I had time to take my Sword back and using all the agility Gretta trained me to use, slashed at his head with rage and a feeling of power that was foreign to me, and I decapitated him. Just then, a golden light enveloped him, and I heard Raru's voice as he took the monster.

"We have sealed him in the Sacred Realm, he will not bother you anymore." He boomed.

As soon as he was gone, I went back to morning, knowing the perfect woman was just slaughtered like a pig. Just as I was about to leave, I got a strong feeling that someone was watching me.

"She's still… alive" I faintly heard Nabooru say. "Not here… but alive." I whipped my head up, looking for the source of Nabooru's voice, but all I saw was the beautiful sky, blue as Gretta's eyes.

AN- and that's the finale of Gretta's Mistake! I know most of you are like "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" but I have my reasons. Anyways, the next chapter would be the epilogue, and I don't know exactly what I'm doing because I changed my mind here and made this the sad ending instead of the happy ending, so gimmie a minute. Also, I need some ideas for OCs! Gimmie a character trait, I could use on my next OC, I'm low on ideas of the beginnings and epilogues, especially adjusting to new surroundings and a new atmosphere. Also, if you want you can also do a physical description as well and I'll consider it. I prefer it be a girl, but I'm considering a guy.

THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!


	23. Epilogue

Hello guys, I'm sad to say this is the epilogue, and the light-heartedness of Gretta's mistake is mostly gone. I'll still make the next book funny here and there, but it'll be a bit more depressing. This is the Epilogue and it describes the events leading up to Majora's Mask, since we'll be starting in Clock Town for chapter one…. Again.

Damn. Just… damn.

Thanks all of you for reading and reviewing!

Epilogue  
The Lost Soul  
Link's POV

I couldn't tell you how devastated I was for the next week or so. I would lock myself in her room, humming and strumming her guitar, though without the musical talent she possessed. I didn't go back in time yet, since I need Gretta to travel back with me, or some crazy shit will start. I spent my days in the Gerudo Fortress or in Castle Town, going over strategy with Zelda or fighting some of the most elite gerudo women. I was defeated most of the time, since I was fighting the top ten in the entire race, maybe the entire kingdom. I was registered as a Gerudo delegate, usually taking care of matters that concerned hyleans. I was also a honorary member of all the races except the sheikahs, who really weren't affected by me, nor did I bother them.

There was only 3 people who I allowed to see the inside emotions I feel, not see my everyday scowl and scorn.

Kenya, Nabooru, Navi and Zelda, the latter because I have to.

Zelda was the head of the search party because she said I needed to have a clear head, and I almost punched her for that.

Clear head my ass.

I would trek with the search party, looking in distant lands for weeks on end, and returning home with despair in my heart. We went to six different regions so far, and all of them have been useless.

I bet you're wondering why we put so much energy into this.

One, I love her, two; we need to keep good political ground with the sheikahs. Ursula was furious at us, ready to declare war on the already wounded kingdom, she didn't only because we tried to find her.

That wasn't even the worst.

Marrianne was the heir to the throne. She would declare war on the gerudo merely because she didn't like the way one looked at her. The worst part is that they are on good terms with the zora and could work her way to dehydrating all her enemies. The good thing is Gretta wouldn't like that, and she'll kill Marrianne when she comes home.

I could always drop my sword accidentally and stab her heart out… I mean, it will be an accident…

I snickered at the thought. That will be so good.

"Link?" I grunted in response as Kenya came in, holding a tray with a cheese and meat sandwich and some water on it. "You haven't eaten in ages… please have some lunch." She said softly.

"I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten in 2 days!" she practically yelled at me. Kenya and I were on good terms, more brotherly and sisterly love than… well… LOVE love.

"So? I've been looking at these atlases and spell books to strengthen myself, I need to see which region is most likely. I know she'd go to a place with a canyon or someplace with good views, but also she loves the sea, and most regions, not counting Hyrule, don't have that diversity." I picked up a lot from Zelda.

"The hero of time cannot live without food." She stubbornly said.

"Would it make you feel better if I had the water?" I joked.

"You're eating all of it mister, I'm not letting you starve yourself to death." She shoved part of the sandwich down my throat, and didn't stop shoving till I swallowed it. "So do we do this the easy way or hard way?" she stroked my head.

"Easy." I hate being force-fed.

"Good. If you need me, I'll be in the wreck room, Aisha has proposed a gamble and I want to see who's the sad idiot who challenges her." She smiled and left.

I stared at the spot where she stood. I began to think of when I first had S'mores here, about 8 months ago, and met the sweet and timid Kenya. She was still kind other that the force-feeding, but ever since Gretta died, she has been trying to fill her place in my heart, a hole that was as deep as a bottomless pit, and tried to make herself better. It was admirable, also she wasn't a girl anymore, she was a woman, a woman fit to be a bride.

If any bastard hurts her, I'd gut him and bathe in his blood.

I was bored with the dull atlas, and soon staring at something on my desk, it was something scavenged from the rubble, Gretta's sidepack. It was still humorously able to fit anything inside of it, and it was still carrying her potions and other trinkets. I added a few of the things I wanted to hold on to, but I dared not to get rid of the precious things she held. It also contained a very important thing that assured me that she was alive.

A necklace that had part of her soul.

It was a citrine sun with an amethyst carved triforce on it, and in the center of the triforce, there was a small blue gem, and that contained her spirit. Nabooru told me the day that it turns black was the day she died, and she told me that souls without a body to connect to soon got weary and would leave this life. I didn't know what it exactly ment, but I knew it was special and it will help in the search. I sleep with it every night, knowing that it at least has my soul to latch on to, and I would never mind.

There were some other peculiar things in her bag as well. There was a wrinkled, unfinished note that suggested that she was going to leave after I went inside after talking to her on the roof of the gerudo fortress. There was also a notebook that told me how to make some basic healing potions and such, and one that told what herbs were poisonous or not. I also found the boomerang, hookshot, her broadswords, and interestingly enough, a diary of her life with the gorons and zoras. It seemed to be that she liked them, especially her father, but they were not strong or smart nor could they fathom her beliefs and interests. I figured out her ticklish spot is right under her left ear, and I learned more about her anatomy, by that I mean DNA, nothing more.

Oh gods no, nothing more.

I decided it would be worth looking through again and I stood up from the floor where I was sitting, and picked up the bag while sitting on the bed.

I felt every item she had touched, smelled the potions and worked on evaluating them, and looked through to see if I missed anything.

Apparently I had.

As I was skimming the notebooks, a paper fell out and I opened it to start reading.

It was a sketch of a band called the Indigo-gos. It said they preformed in Termina, and on the exact page the paper was in, she said briefly that she would kill to have them, especially Mikou the guitarist, sign the poster. I was perplexed on how she could love a band that much and decided to look up some details on Termina and the Indigo-gos.

-Later-

"I can't believe you have to go already." Kenya hugged me as I mounted a palace steed. I insisted earlier to Nabooru and Kenya not to make a commotion, Termina is a far away land, it must be crossed through the lost woods, then you have to hit a dimensional warp.

Hell, it was in a different dimension. Damnit Gretta.

"I'll miss you brother." Nabooru gave a light embrace, and my face softened.

"I'll miss you Akka." Sister. "I'll miss you Nabs." I placed a soft kiss to Kenya's forehead and then I saluted Nabooru. Nabooru looked at the ground, though that didn't hide the tears in her eyes. I felt a bit guilty, because going to Termina means going through a dimensional portal, and sometimes they disappear once they transport you. You could be stuck for years before another dimensional rip appeared.

Thankfully, Kenya didn't know.

I petted the horse's mane, quite comfortable with the horse already, and I named her Moonlight, after her black skin and pearly white mane. We began to head off, and I prayed to myself, hoping that the gods protected Kenya and Nabooru. As well as my sorry hide.

Soon I got comfortable on the horse, and I took out Gretta's guitar, and I decided to play a little. As I was strumming a nameless chord, a song came to me.

"You haunt me… you haunt me… you're gone and I want you back… my dreams are made of you…why did you leave me? Won't I be a good lover…won't I be a good friend? You haunt me… you haunt me." I almost whispered the last word, unsure of where I heard the words, but I recognized the tune as the song Gretta strummed the night before the final battle.

I began to tear up again.

"NO" I snapped to myself. Moonlight stopped and looked at me. "I'm fine Moonlight. I'm just… sad." She neighed softly and I flashed a small smile. "I just can't be weak anymore. It's just pathetic. I need to man up and travel silently." I declared to myself. Moonlight slowly began to trot on.

"HEY!" I perked up at the shrill shriek and I looked to see a familiar face, Navi.

"Navi? What're you doing?" I grinned, amused. Navi fluttered around my head.

"Do you honestly think you were going alone?"

"Yep."

"Well, you thought wrong. The deku tree told me I could be your fairy!" I smiled, thinking about the companionship I usually don't have the pleasure to enjoy.

"Come on you little glowing ball of light, we have a multibreed to find!" we laughed and I urged Moonlight to ride faster, so the wind swept my hair and I felt like I was flying.

This time. This was the time. I'll find Gretta.

AN- okay, I know that was set up as a chapter, but I wanted to get a move on. I have to thank Radio Hyrule for playing the Indigo-go's song, otherwise I was lost at that point. So the next chapter will be my final thoughts and little tidbits of personal info about my favorite character, favorite chapter, inspiration, special thanks, and such. Expect it in 2 days, not counting weekend.


	24. The Final Author's Note

The final authors note...something that sounds daunting to me, not so much for you all. I'm basically going to tell ideas that didn't make the cut and tidbits of little info that might amuse you, feel free to skip this and go on to Gretta's Mistake 2.

Originally, in the end, Gretta was going to go into the sacred realm with Gannondorf and save him on his execution date, leading to the events of twilight princess. I decided against it because Majora's Mask is awesome and I don't plan on anything after the second book.

Gretta's characteristics were based off of mine, my friend Sarah's and my mother's, as weird as it is. Sarah can't get over boyfriends very easily so I spend a lot of time just listening to her, mother is quite moody and will kill someone is they come in between her and her morning tea(Lonlon ranch anyone?). My social life is like Gretta's, I know a lot of people in different places and I can help you, though I lean towards the lower half of the social barrel. I wanted her arrogant, bloodthirsty but blindly loyal to those who have earned her love, so that she's partially like Gannon, but also capable of compassion and mercy.

Link's characteristic is normal. He is just saving the world, and people just bother him along the way. He is not stupid, nor is he brainless, he is the hero of time, a title I would wear proudly if I were him. He is not controlled by anger, though when Gretta, someone he fell in love with unintentionally, he may lose his temper and can be depressed. Loyal as well.

Farore is just here to piece things together, nothing more. She was originally going to be merging with Gretta in the end, but I decided that that's overpowered and gods can't intervene much. She sets up for Majora's mask and she gets things done around here. She may spew a funny lone here and there, but she is a goddess, screwed up as is. Also, yes, the goddesses were faking, they just needed Farore to guide the group, because two out of four were evil.

Navi... I kind of forgot about her, really. I decided in return, I'd out her in place of Tatl.

Majora... She can go screw herself in my opinion and she does; uncapping Link's wrath. I HATED myself for doing that and I'm sorry, but yes, a depressing turn was needed, love isn't that easy, and I intend to make sure it stays that way, screw that this is a fictional story. Also if it wasn't obvious, she is the poison that tells Gretta to not trust the world and give up so she could use Gretta as a puppet. Yep.

Also, in the shadow temple, Impa was supposed to just stalk the main four, piss them off, then leave comically. I was turned against that idea by author goddess and also by my own inability to lock on to Impa's character.

There were initially more Gannon chapters planned, but I never really found the use of all of those, other than covering for writers block in a specific temple.

I didn't complete the game before, still haven't, stuck in the fire temple.

Thank you let's plays.

My favorite characters is Grimm or link. Link because its my favorite point to write from, Grimm because he bathes in blood, likes men, kills people for a living, and is perfectly fine and accepts himself completely.

I intended to ship Gretta and Link from the beginning, though I decided in the end that they will hook up in the end of MM.

But speaking of, I was thinking at one point that Malon would be better, though that idea jumped out the window, set itself on fire and ran around the town nude. Excuse that last comment.

Thank you Author Goddess for reviewing and cheering me on. Though I don't know you in real life, I want to say that I appreciate all those times you reviewed me.

Sunsetwolf was another person I want to thank for being my first reviewer.

Sarah, you follow me, favorite me, and Skype with me occasionally. You rule buddy!

Maggie, I have to give you a hug, forget that we're 3 thousand miles apart. She helped me prepare for GM (Gretta's Mistake) 2, helping me with casts and basic ideas. She isn't much of a gamer, casually playing pokemon just to pass the time. Still, I explained and she listened, telling me her opinions and ideas, which really helped. Go Maggie!

Thank you all for reading and reviewing, it has been a pleasure writing for all of you. I'm sad less of you reviewed, but then again, I am one among millions, the first story in the corner of the internet. At this point, we just passed 690 views.


End file.
